Le Bout de Chou
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Zorro n'aurait JAMAIS dû sauver cette gamine. Jamais.
1. chapite 1

Une autre idée vient de germer dans ma petite tête… Je devrais _sérieusement_ songer à boire mon café en arrêtant d'ajouter des substances étranges dedans…

**

* * *

**

Le Bout de Chou

« Alors, petite, on s'est perdue ? »

La fillette les regarda, éperdue, et secoua désespérément la tête, comme si cette dérisoire réponse pourrait éloigner les dangereuses masses d'ombre qui se penchaient au-dessus d'elle.

Les ricanements redoublèrent, et les méchants bonhommes tout sombres se rapprochèrent encore plus. Ses petits doigts se crispèrent sur la poussière sablonneuse du sol, et elle étouffa un sanglot terrorisé.

« T'as des vêtements bien riches, pour ton âge... Tes parents doivent pas manquer de sous, pour habiller une mioche de quatre ans comme ça... »

« Et y doivent être bien inconscients pour la laisser se balader toute seule dans ce coin de la ville ! »

Les rires fusèrent, hystériques.

Ils riaient encore alors que leurs entrailles se déversaient déjà sur le sol, accompagnés de bruits peu ragoûtants.

Malheureusement pour eux, Zorro passait par là. Le jeune homme essuya son sabre, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage ; difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse exister des êtres à ce point minables qu'ils n'étaient même pas capables de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les attaquait. De face.

L'enfant releva la tête. Un gentil monsieur l'avait sauvée. Elle observa sans rien dire l'ombre imposante de Zorro qui se découpait contre la lumière lourde d'un soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Gentil monsieur.

* * *

« Excusez-moi, vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve le port ? »

Le commerçant fixa l'escrimeur, légèrement ahuri.

« Mais... Pour venir dans cette rue, vous avez forcément dû passer devant... On ne peut y accéder qu'en longeant les quais... Comment vous vous êtes débrouillé ? »

« Je ne vous demande pas comment j'ai fait pour venir ici, mais comment on fait pour rejoindre le port... C'est si compliqué à comprendre ? »

Sous le regard noir de l'escrimeur, le vieil homme décida qu'il était plus prudent de répondre à la question posée.

« Eh bien, mais... C'est derrière vous... Vous suivez la rue, et vous déboucherez forcément sur les quais... »

« Merci. »

« Dîtes, vous ne voudriez pas acheter quelque chose à manger ? »

Zorro jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'étal de fruits et légumes.

« Non... Sans façons. 'M'occupe pas de ça, d'habitude. »

« Votre fille à l'air affamée, pourtant... »

« ... »

Le jeune homme regarda son interlocuteur. Longuement. Cligna des yeux. Ouvrit la bouche. Et baissa lentement la tête.

Un tout petit bout de gamine s'agrippait à son bas de pantalon, sans quitter des yeux le cageot de pommes qui se trouvait en face d'elle, comme si elle défiait les fruits rouges de fuir au lieu de venir remplir son estomac.

Zorro réussit enfin à émettre un son.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu me suis depuis deux heures _sans que je m'en sois aperçu_ ? »

La fillette ne bougea pas et ne fit pas le moindre bruit. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur que ses proies ne s'éparpillent si jamais elle se risquait à ouvrir la bouche.

L'escrimeur soupira.

« Bon, OK, donnez-moi une pomme, s'il vous plaît... Et toi, après, tu me fiches la paix, c'est clair ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas et mordit avidement dans la chair sucrée du fruit.

* * *

« Purée mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? » s'écria une certaine rouquine en voyant l'escrimeur débarquer sur le pont avec _trois heures_ de retard sur l'horaire prévu.

« 'Me suis perdu... » grommela le jeune homme en tournant le dos à la navigatrice.

« PERDU ? Mais enfin, on t'a vu marcher le long du port, il y a plus de deux heures et demie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? »

« ...'M'étais perdu, 'me suis reperdu... Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat... »

« C'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment un abruti, ou alors c'est si difficile à repérer que ça, une immense étendue d'eau avec des bateaux dessus ? »

« Laisse-le, ma Nami chérie adorée... Ce rustre ne mérite même pas que tu lui adresses la parole... » déclara le blondinet tandis que ledit rustre s'allongeait sur le pont, bien décidé à ignorer les remarques de ses compagnons pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Nami agrippa la manche du cuisinier qui écarquilla les yeux. Ils venaient de s'apercevoir de quelque chose de _très_ étrange en ce qui concernait l'escrimeur. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent simultanément sous l'effet de la stupeur.

« Alors ça... »

« Incroyable... »

« Qui l'eut cru... »

Sandy, un large sourire aux lèvres, se précipita à l'autre bout du pont pour rameuter le reste de l'équipage. Rien que pour voir un spectacle pareil, ça valait la peine d'être venu au monde.

* * *

Zorro s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le rivage n'était plus en vue depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il s'étira délicieusement, appréciant de ne pas entendre les râlements de Luffy en train de se faire incendier par Sandy sous prétexte qu'il aurait -encore- vidé le frigo.

Il s'immobilisa. C'était vrai : le silence régnait. Et sur un Vogue-Merry occupé par l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille, c'était l'une des choses les plus inquiétantes qui puissent se produire.

Il se leva, méfiant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Ses six camarades s'y trouvaient, parfaitement calmes ; Sandy faisait la cuisine, Robin lisait, Nami dessinait des cartes, Chopper découpait des bandages, Pipo préparait des mixtures, et même Luffy ne disait pas un mot, occupé qu'il était à grignoter des biscuits en lorgnant avec indifférence sur la carte de Nami.

Tout était calme.

Zorro ouvrit la bouche, sidéré.

« D'accord... Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Les six pirates se retinrent de pouffer de rire.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »

Explosion de rire.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EXPLIQUER, BORDEL ? » hurla le jeune homme, furieux.

« Excuse-nous... Mais... C'était tellement mignon... » tenta d'expliquer Nami entre deux hoquets de rire, « On a pas voulu vous réveiller... Ç'aurait été tellement dommage... »

« C'est clair, vous aviez l'air de si bien dormir, tous les deux... »

« Dis donc, tu nous avais caché cet aspect de ta personnalité, Zorro... »

« Il se fait passer pour une grosse brute, alors qu'en fait... Rhô, c'était tellement adorable... »

« Mais t'es pas un petit peu jeune, pour l'adoption, toi ? »

« Qui te parle d'adoption, Pipo ? Je suis sûr que c'est un enfant caché. Et on dit que c'est moi le séducteur, sur ce bateau... »

« Alors, dis-nous, qui est la mère ? On ne doit avoir aucun secret pour ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bientôt prêt, Sandy ? J'ai faim... »

« JE VOUS AI DEMANDE DE VOUS EXPLIQUER, PAS D'EMBROUILLER LES CHOSES ! »

Zorro dégaina l'un de ses sabres et essaya d'atteindre le cuisinier.

« Eh ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi que tu attaques, pauvre crétin, on a tous rigolé ! »

« Parce que c'est toi qu'a la plus sale tronche. »

« ... ! M'entendre dire ça d'une espèce de face de melon, c'est vexant ! »

« Attendez une petite minute, avant de vous battre, tous les deux... »

« ROBIN VOUS A DIT D'ATTENDRE, ALORS VOUS ATTENDEZ ! » déclara Nami en assommant les deux combattants.

« Pardon, ma Robin d'amour, je suis désolé... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »

« Zorro, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu nous faire rire ? »

« Tu crois que je le demanderais, sinon ? »

« ... »

Les six pirates se jetèrent des regards surpris.

« Bah, » commença Pipo, « c'est le petit bout de chou que t'as ramené avec toi... »

« ... ? »

« Tu sais, elle te suivait... Et quant tu t'es endormi sur le pont, c'était trop mignon, elle s'est lovée contre toi et elle s'est endormie aussi... »

« ... ! »

« C'est pour ça que ça nous a tous fait rire... Parce que ça te ressemble tellement peu que... Enfin je veux dire, t'occuper de quelqu'un comme ça... Surtout une petite fille... »

« ... »

« Oui... Tu sais... La petite fille qui est juste là, derrière toi... »

Zorro prit une profonde inspiration. Et se retourna, lentement.

...Elle était là. Ses deux grands yeux indéchiffrables posés sur lui dans une pose réfléchie, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté depuis qu'il lui avait payé cette pomme.

Elle s'agrippa à son pantalon.

« Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? » lui demanda Nami.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda l'escrimeur à la fillette.

« Une petite minute, tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Comment tu veux que je le sache, je sais absolument pas qui c'est, cette gamine, moi ! »

« ...Tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? »

« Nan. »

« D'où elle vient ? »

« Nan. »

« Qui est sa famille ? »

« Nan. »

« Son nom ? »

« Nan. »

« Son âge ? »

« Nan. »

« Pourquoi elle te suit ? »

« Nan. Heu, si, ça doit être parce que je l'ai sauvée, tout à l'heure... »

« Chani. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ...Ze m'appelle Chani. »

* * *

« J'ai faim. »

Luffy lança un regard d'une noirceur foudroyante à la sale gosse qui venait de lui piquer sa réplique.

La sale gosse en question leva vers lui deux grands yeux d'une candeur innocente.

…Si elle n'avait pas été une fille et qu'elle n'avait pas été si jeune, Luffy l'aurait frappé sans hésiter. Non mais. Cette petite peste lui volait la vedette !

« Moi aussi j'ai faim ! » cria t-il en direction de la cuisine.

Sanji ne tarda pas à en franchir la porte, un lourd plateau de divers sandwiches sur le bras.

« Voilà, voilà, ça vient ! Un peu de patience… Tiens, Petit Chou, tu vas te régaler ; il faut que tu manges bien, pour devenir une belle et grande jeune femme… » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la fillette.

Il devait cependant être écrit que Petit Chou n'était pas destinée à devenir une belle et grande jeune femme, puisque, alors que les sandwiches se trouvaient à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le petit estomac féminin, un autre estomac, masculin celui-là, les aspira avec rapidité, gloutonnerie et expertise.

« Na. » mâchonna le gouffre sans fond en jetant un regard de triomphe à Chani.

La fillette ouvrit la bouche, des larmes de désespoir inondant ses yeux. Puis, elle referma la bouche sans rien dire et se dirigea d'un petit trottinement tranquille vers l'arrière du bateau.

Sandy coula un regard insondable vers son capitaine.

« Luffy… Tu es au courent que ce n'est pas très moral, de voler la nourriture d'un enfant ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

* * *

Zorro se retint de laisser _accidentellement_ tomber le lourd haltère qu'il était en train de soulever sur la petite intruse lorsqu'il la sentit tirer le bas de son pantalon.

Il soupira exagérément, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, et baissa la tête.

Elle le regardait, avec dans ses yeux une étincelle de souffrance qui cherchait désespérément à se faire capter par le regard de l'escrimeur. Zorro regretta de ne pas avoir laisser tomber son haltère pendant qu'il en était encore temps. En fait, il regrettait même sérieusement de ne pas avoir embroché l'enfant en même temps que ses agresseurs, lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois à terre.

« Quoi ? » grogna t-il d'un ton rogue.

Il vit la lèvre inférieure de la fillette commencer à trembler.

« Eh ben, Luffy, y m'a mangé mes sandwiches… » pleurnicha t-elle d'une voix fluette.

« …Ah ouais ? Ben tu vois, ça t'apprend la dure loi de la vie ; c'est une vraie jungle, sur ce bateau, et faut combattre à tout moment pour survivre. C'est très bien, ça t'endurci. Et maintenant, fout-moi la paix. »

Et il écarta la petite fille pour reprendre ses exercices.

Chani se re-rapprocha et saisit derechef le bas de pantalon de celui dont elle avait décidé qu'il serait son protecteur.

« Luffy y m'a mangé mes sandwiches… » répéta t-elle sur le même ton gonflé de larmes.

Zorro serra les dents pour s'empêcher de jeter violemment son haltère sur la fillette.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire, dis-moi… » grinça t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Luffy y m'a mangé mes sandwiches… »

« …OK, ça va, j'ai compris, je te suis ! Mais après tu me fiches la paix… »

Et l'escrimeur, lâchant son haltère à contrecœur, se laissa tirer par la fillette qui s'agrippait toujours à son bas de pantalon, pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine, où un Luffy attendait le passage d'autres plateaux de nourriture sous l'œil extrêmement méfiant d'un Sandy aux fourneaux.

Chani pointa le meurtrier du doigt.

Luffy contempla sans comprendre le petit boudin accusateur qui ledésignait avec assurance.

« Luffy y m'a mangé mes sandwiches ! » expliqua posément l'enfant, avant de fusiller Zorro du regard. ('Kess t'attend pour le mettre en miette comme t'a fait avec les méchants monsieurs de l'autre jour ?')

Zorro fronça les sourcils en direction de son capitaine.

« C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? T'as mangé ses sandwiches ? »

« Ben, ouais, c'est vrai, pourquoi ? »

« Et t'as pas honte ? »

« …Non. »

L'escrimeur hésita, puis se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Tu vois, il a pas honte, alors je peux rien faire de plus pour toi. »

Les lèvres de Chani recommencèrent à trembler.

Zorro ne compris pas tout de suite à quel point cela était dangereux.

Il le comprit seulement lorsqu'un ouragan de cris et de larmes explosa dans l'espace restreint de la cuisine.

Il se boucha les oreilles, réalisant avec inquiétude que dans le fond, c'était bien lui le responsable de l'arrivée de cette tornade à bord du bateau.

Sandy sursauta violemment, lâchant par la même occasion la casserole qu'il venait de soulever, contempla le désastre spongieux étalé à ses pieds en plaquant ses mains sur ses tympans, tourna la tête vers la fillette qui continuait à hurler ses pleurs, les joues rouges de colère, attrapa une pomme qui traînait sur un meuble en prenant le dangereux risque d'ôter l'une des mains qui protégeaient ses oreilles, et fourra le fruit dans la bouche grande ouverte de Chani.

Elle se tut et mâcha.

Luffy, qui guettait depuis un certain bout de temps la moindre petite distraction de la part de Sandy, se précipita pour fourrer son nez dans le garde-manger.

Zorro et Sandy soupirèrent, soulagés. Sandy tapota en grimaçant l'oreille qui avait été la plus exposée aux hurlements de l'enfant. Il allait être sourd pendant au moins deux ou trois jours, c'était certain…

Il s'adressa à la gamine mâchonnante.

« C'est pas la peine de pleurer comme ça, Bout de Chou, je vais t'en faire d'autre, des sandwiches… »

Elle le fixa d'un regard inexpressif en mâchouillant sa pomme.

…Et il lui en fit. Et elle les mangea.

Puis, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'escrimeur, qui nettoyait ses sabres en observant, indifférent, le cuisinier incendier son capitaine qui s'était avalé jusqu'à la dernière miette du garde-manger.

« Luffy y m'a mangé mes sandwiches, » répéta t-elle pour la énième fois.

Les regards des trois pirates se posèrent sur la fillette.

« …Ouais, ben, je crois qu'ils ont compris, hein, » marmonna l'accusé avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ecoute, Bout de Chou, je t'ai fait des sandwiches, alors maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, d'accord ? »

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ou je te passe par-dessus bord, sale môme… »

« …Non mais ça va pas de parler comme ça à une pauvre petite ? »

« T'appelle ça une pauvre petite, toi ? C'est un vrai monstre, cette gamine ! Et puis j'en ai ras-le-bol, qu'elle me suive partout ! Je t'assure que je vais vraiment finir par la… Non mais… Qu'est-ce que… »

Le jeune homme se tut, effaré, constatant que le monstre en question était en train de lui grimper sur les genoux.

Chani s'assit confortablement, puis leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus noyés d'innocentes petites étincelles.

Zorro était paralysé. Sandy et Luffy se détournèrent pour cacher leur fou rire.

« Luffy y m'a mangé mes sandwiches ! » déclara t-elle avec indignation.

Sortant de son immobilité, le jeune escrimeur souleva la petite gamine et la posa brutalement sur la table, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! » s'écria t-il avec fureur. « Ou je te préviens que ça va mal se passer ! J'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol que tu me ridiculises tous les quatre mat… »

« Luffy y m'a mangé mes sandwiches ! »

« … »

Bon. Là, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol. Et il ne voyait qu'une seule manière de mettre fin à la situation.

Il se leva lentement, une expression exténuée sur le visage. Il s'approcha de son capitaine, qui le regarda se diriger vers lui sans vraiment réaliser ce qui allait se passer.

Jusqu'à-ce que l'escrimeur le gifle avec violence.

Chani observait la scène, assise en tailleur sur la table. Zorro se tourna vers elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ça va ? T'es contente ? »

La fillette lui fit un grand sourire, amplement satisfaite.

* * *

Fufufufufu… Vous avez remarqué ? _J'aime_ martyriser mon Zorro d'amour. Mais c'est normal, qui aime bien châtie bien, et je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de fics ou Zorro se retrouve en position de victime… Comme quoi il a du succès, mon pitit nescrimeur d'amour à moi…

Bon… Je vais essayer de continuer à écrire cette fic régulièrement… Et de faire plus de deux chapitres…

… « Essayer », hein… Je ne promets rien, avec ces trois méchantes initiales qui se profilent à l'horizon… (« B » « A » « C ») Bouâh, j'en ai des frissons partout…

Review ? Pour me faire plaisir ? (Même si c'est pour me dire que je ferais mieux de réviser ma philo plutôt que de perdre mon temps à écrire des bêtises pareilles…)


	2. chapitre 2

YEP ! J'ai réussit mon code du premier coup ! Pour fêter ça, voici le deuxième chapitre du Bout de Chou ! (Aucun rapport. Je sais.) Et en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

…Et merciiiiii pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Je vous aim-heu ! Je vous remercie de tout mon pauvre petit cœur martyrisé ! (Pourquoi martyrisé ? Bonne question.)

* * *

Il ne restait qu'un seul petit gâteau dans le plat posé sur la table.

Les regards de deux personnes se posèrent sur lui.

Luffy et Chani relevèrent lentement la tête, des éclairs jaillissant hors de leurs yeux.

Les lèvres de Chani tremblèrent.

Luffy se précipita vers le plat, saisit le petit gâteau et le tendit à la fillette. Elle le prit et l'avala en souriant de toutes ses dents au jeune pirate.

Luffy soupira de soulagement, conscient d'avoir évité une nouvelle catastrophe, et s'écroula d'épuisement au fond de sa chaise. (Il avait fait l'effort de donner à quelqu'un d'autre de la nourriture qui aurait pu lui être destinée !)

Les membres de l'équipage, pétrifiés, le fixaient avec stupeur. Excepté Sandy qui avait lui aussi frissonné de terreur lorsqu'il avait vu le tremblement qui parcourait les lèvres de la fillette.

Nami reposa lentement sa fourchette sur la table, et posa une main inquiète sur le front de son capitaine.

« Bizarre… Tu n'as pas de fièvre, pourtant… »

« Vous savez quoi ? » l'interrompit le jeune homme. « Il faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve les parents de ce monstre et qu'on la leur remette. C'est pas moral de garder avec nous cette pauvre petite fille alors que sa famille doit être morte d'inquiétude. »

Sandy leva un sourcil en le regardant.

« Tu t'occupes de moralité, toi, maintenant ? »

« …Et puis si elle me mange la moitié de ma nourriture à chaque repas, votre capitaine va finir par mourir de faim, le pauvre… »

Nami retira sa main d'un front qu'elle s'étonnait de plus en plus de ne pas trouver brûlant.

« _Monstre_ ? _Mourir de faim_ ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Luffy ? Ce n'est qu'une toute petite gamine ! Regarde-la, avec ces beaux yeux bleus… »

Chani papillonna des paupières en direction de l'interpellé.

« …(tellement adorable…)(soupir) Et franchement, la moitié de tes repas, tout ça parce qu'elle t'a piqué un gâteau… Je trouve que tu exagères. Tu ne pourrais pas te comporter en adulte, des fois ? »

« Je me comporte en adulte. Et en temps qu'adulte responsable, je considère qu'il est extrêmement dangereux de la garder à bord. »

Silence.

« Mais enfin, soutenez-moi, les mecs, quoi ! » s'écria t-il en direction de son cuisinier et de son escrimeur.

« …JAMAIS je ne contredirais ma Nami d'amour. Toujours, tu entends, mon petit cœur en sucre, je serais _toujours_ de ton côté ! »

« Oui, et bien, sois de mon côté en restant de l'autre côté de la table, s'il te plaît… » marmonna la jeune femme en repoussant avec mauvaise humeur les mains qui s'étaient tendues vers elle.

Luffy se tourna vers Zorro, en désespoir de cause.

« Zorro… ! »

Un ronflement soutenu lui répondit. Le jeune capitaine se renfrogna devant la vision de son escrimeur affalé dans un coin de la salle à manger, roupillant en se fichant totalement de se qui pouvait se passer autour de lui.

Chani suivit le regard du jeune garçon en léchouillant les miettes de gâteau qui ornaient le bout de ses doigts.

Le gentil monsieur dormait, sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ! Méchant monsieur !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Avant de glisser discrètement sur le sol, pour aller ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'au corps assoupi de l'escrimeur.

Le jeune homme dormait de la manière la plus insouciante qui soit, parfaitement inconscient que la Fin était proche, à savoir accroupie a côté de lui.

Chani jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule ; les autres membres de l'équipage étaient en plein débat, émettant diverses hypothèses sur la façon de retrouver sa famille. (« On pourrait débarquer au prochain port et l'abandonner sur le porche d'une église ? » « Ça va bien, la tête ? ») Personne ne faisait donc attentionà elle. Parfait. Enfin, mis à part Luffy, qui la fixait toujours, le visage renfrogné, entre deux répliques. (« Ben moi je trouve l'idée de l'église pas mal du tout. Sauf que je remplacerais l'église par un tunnel avec un train. » « Luffy ! ») Enfin lui ça comptait pour du beurre.

Satisfaite, la fillette reporta son attention sur le monsieur aux cheveux verts. Elle approcha une petite menotte rose de son visage, tapotant sa joue.

« Meuzieur… Réveille toi… »

Un ronflement sonore s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Zorro.

« Mais-heu ! Réveille toi ! »

« ZZZZ… »

Ses deux yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement. On refusait de Lui obéir !

Elle tapota la joue bronzée de l'escrimeur. Sans résultat. Sa menotte s'orienta alors vers l'oreille, qu'elle commença à triturer sans ménagement, tirant sur le lobe, avant de s'attaquer aux trois boucles d'oreilles qui semblaient n'attendre que cela. Elle s'amusa à les tirer avec force, se demandant jusqu'à quel point la mince lamelle de chair qui les retenait tiendrait. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit une goutte de sang couler sur l'une des boucles. Cherchant à continuer le jeu, elle se débrouilla pour en retirer une, en bousillant l'attache au passage, et la mis dans sa bouche.

Elle la fit passer sur sa langue et en testa la solidité en la croquant délicatement, attentive au goût acide et mordant de l'acier.

…C'était plutôt bon.

Continuant à mâchonner son jouet avec indifférence, elle avisa les trois épées de l'escrimeur posées contre le mur, à côté de lui.

Ses petites mains s'agrippèrent à l'une d'entre elles et la tirèrent du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, l'arme ne tardant pas à bouger et à s'effondrer avec lourdeur sur la fillette. Qui la réceptionna avec assurance, la calant entre ses deux petits bras potelés.

…Zorro tiqua dans son sommeil.

La petite gamine tira l'épée hors de son fourreau avec lenteur et observa, gourmande, l'éclat de ses yeux qui se reflétait sur le métal luisant de l'acier. Elle s'essaya pendant quelques instants à esquisser des mouvements tels qu'elle en avait vu faire son protecteur aux cheveux verts, puis, cherchant une cible, pointa son arme directement sur la gorge de Zorro, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Un léger frémissement parcouru néanmoins les paupières fermées du jeune homme.

« Debout, meuzieur… » répéta la douce enfant d'un ton mielleux.

* * *

« je ne sais pas, moi, il faudrait peut-être faire imprimer des avis de recherche du genre : _Adorable petite fille aux yeux bleus et aux couettes blondes recherche parents, se présenter sur le Vogue-Merry, navire de Chapeau de Paille, quelque part au milieu de la route de tous les périls _! » s'écria une bonne fois pour toute Pipo, exaspéré.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux et faire un effort pour trouver une solution ? »

L'adolescent soupira, exténué, s'affaissant au fond de son siège.

« Mais je ne fais que ça, bon sang ! Seulement il n'y a PAS de solutions… »

« Il y en a forcément une, on ne peut pas la garder éternellement avec nous ! Pas vrai, Chani, que tu veux retrouver ta Mam… ? Chani ? »

La navigatrice s'interrompit, fixant, éberluée, le coin de la salle à manger dont Zorro s'était déclaré le propriétaire pour y faire sa sieste.

Coin que Luffy n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Quoiqu'à présent avec un visage un peu moins renfrogné. Presque joyeux, en fait… Dans tous les cas, avec un regard très amusé.

Leurs compagnons suivirent leur regard.

Pour avoir le grand privilège d'observer Chani en train de griffonner la gorge de leur escrimeur du bout de son propre sabre.

Un hoquet secoua le torse de Long-Nez. Bientôt suivit par d'autres, de plus en plus spasmodiques. Pour finir, le jeune homme n'en pouvant plus, par se transformer en un gigantesque rire hystérique qui résonna dans la cuisine, très vite accompagné par celui de Sandy et par le petit rire étouffé de Robin. Chopper ne savait pas trop comment réagir, partagé qu'il était entre l'envie de rire avec ses amis et le respect qu'il portait à l'escrimeur. (Comme à tous les autres membres de l'équipage, soit dit en passant.)

Quant à Nami… Elle se précipita, affolée, vers la petite fille, et lui arracha le sabre des mains.

« CHANI ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! C'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! »

L'enfant mâchouilla quelque chose dans sa bouche, baissa la tête et bouda.

Nami se tourna vers Zorro et lui enfonça violemment un pied dans le ventre.

L'escrimeur, soudainement privé d'air, se réveilla en sursaut, déglutissant péniblement.

« Ç… Ça va pas, espèce de folle, ça fait mal ! » bégaya t-il en fixant le visage furibond de la rouquine penchée au-dessus de lui.

« Non ! Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que tu laisses traîner tes armes n'importe où ! Chani a faillit se blesser ! Tu y penses, à la petite, un petit peu ? »

L'esprit encore à moitié engourdi par les brumes du sommeil, l'escrimeur se redressa lentement, prenant étrangement conscience d'une légère irritation au niveau de sa gorge.

Se passant une main indifférente sur son cou, il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Chani, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement au comble du bonheur.

« T'es réveillé monzieur ! Ze suis contente ! »

« …Quoi, pourquoi elle sourit comme ça, cette sale gosse… »

« Elle jouait avec tes sabres, abruti ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Ze veux encore zouer avec, zentil monzieur ! »

« … »

L'escrimeur la fixa avec effarement, avant d'arracher le sabre que Nami tenait toujours à la main et de s'emparer des deux autres, les serrant contre lui sans quitter la petite des yeux.

« …Comment… Cette sale gamine a t-elle fait pour… Sans que je m'en aperçoive… Et vous autres, FERMEZ LA ! » hurla t-il en direction de l'équipage, toujours plié de rire.

Le capitaine lui fit un de ses larges sourires à la Luffy.

« Finalement, elle me plaît, parfois, cette petite… »

« Oui, à condition qu'elle ne pose pas les mains sur ta Nourriture… » articula Pipo entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Chani, qu'est-ce que tu mâchonnes ? » demanda Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

La mâchoire de la fillette s'activa encore plus, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient avec ravissement. Elle aimait qu'on Lui porte autant d'attention.

Luffy se retint de ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau.

« Ouvre la bouche immédiatement ! » s'écria la rouquine en lui saisissant la mâchoire avec autorité.

Chani se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui porte _ce_ genre d'attention, par contre.

« Mais-heu… » marmonna t-elle avec indignation.

« Allez, ouvre la bouche ! »

La fillette desserra les dents à contre cœur, laissant la jeune femme saisir son jouet entre deux doigts. Nami extirpa de sa bouche un petit objet non identifié et enrobé de salive.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Chani, tu ne dois pas avaler tout ce que tu trouves par terre ! Tu pourrais finir par t'étouffer ! »

Ecoeurée, elle essuya le 'truc' sur son T-Shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, Nami ? » lui demanda Luffy.

« Je vais jeter cette saleté à la mer, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse… »

Le jeune capitaine coula un regard amusé vers son escrimeur, qui s'était rallongé pour dormir, en ayant coincé ses trois sabres entre le mur et son dos. Et en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil méfiants vers un certain petit monstre.

« Bah à ta place, je ferais pas ça, hein… »

Nami leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ben… »

Il hésita. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de venir en aide à son escrimeur ? Ça gâcherait tout le fun… Non ?

« …Zorro, tu peux jeter un œil à tes boucles d'oreilles, s'il te plaît ? »

Le jeune homme leva un visage exaspéré vers son capitaine.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles t-ont fait, mes boucles d'oreilles ? Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce qui peut bien te passer par la têt… »

Il s'immobilisa, tâtant son oreille droite.

« Eh… Mais.. Une petite minute… Il m'en manque une ! »

Nami tiqua, observa avec attention le petit objet qu'elle tenait à la main, et le lança à l'escrimeur avant que ce dernier n'ait eut le temps de se jeter sur la fillette.

* * *

« Alors tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui sont tes parents et où tu habites ? » demanda la rouquine d'une voix douce.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre des filles de l'équipage, Chani engoncée sous les couvertures et ayant remonté le drap jusqu'à sa bouche pour pouvoir le mordiller avec dextérité, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire. La lumière d'une bougie illuminait faiblement la pièce d'une lueur mordorée et mouvante, créant des ombres tour à tour monstrueusement gigantesques ou ridiculement petites.

Chani jeta des regards méfiants autour d'elle, avant de secouer la tête avec acharnement.

« Pou'quoi tu veux que j'aille au lit tout de chuite echpèche de mé-chant-heu ? » grogna t-elle en fixant la jeune femme avec mauvaise humeur.

« Parce qu'il est huit heure et demie et que c'est l'heure où -Mais lâche le drap, tu baves dessus- où tout les enfants sages vont au lit. »

« … »

…Elle continua à mâchouiller le tissus avec obstination.

« …Alors ? Tu me dis qui c'est, ton Papa ? »

« … »

« Où ta Maman, si tu préfères. »

« … »

« … Ne me regardes pas comme ça, s'il-te-plaît… Je sais que tu as eu une dure journée, avec l'autre abruti d'escrimeur qui est incapable de comprendre un enfant, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, et il faut vraiment qu'on songe à te rendre à ta famille et… »

« Je veux une histoire. »

Nami soupira lentement, observant le bout de nez rose, les deux pupilles bleues que traversaient par moment des éclats d'un azur plus pur encore que le ciel, et la touffe de cheveux blonds et légers qui dépassaient des couvertures. Pauvre petite. Elle ne pouvait pas être consciente de la situation, bien sûr…

« Une histoir-heu ! »

« Oui, bien sûr, ma puce. Donc… Il était une fois une jolie petite fille, qui… »

« Non. »

« …Pardon ? »

« Pas toi. »

« … »

« T'as l'air trop nulle, pour raconter des zistoires, toi. Ze veux pas toi. »

_Nulle_. D'ordinaire, n'importe qui prononçant ce mot en sa présence se retrouverait aussitôt dans un état tel qu'il ne serait plus jamais physiquement capable de le prononcer à nouveau.

Elle sourit avec gentillesse.

« Mais bien sûr, ma petite chérie. Qui veux-tu que… »

« Le zentil monzieur. »

Nami fronça les sourcils, cherchant à qui, sur ce bateau, cet adjectif pourrait bien s'appliquer.

« …Sandy ? »

« Nan. »

« Luffy ? »

Horrifiée, la fillette écarquilla les yeux.

« Nan-heu ! »

« …Pipo ? »

Ce fut au tour de Chani de froncer les sourcils.

« Z'est qui ? »

« Le garçon stupide qui… Heu… Tu ne parles quant même pas de ZORRO ? »

L'adorable gamine lâcha les draps pour lui faire un grand sourire satisfait.

« Tu sais, tu as tort de le prendre en affection comme ça, c'est un abruti doublé d'une vraie brute. »

Le sourire de l'enfant s'agrandit. Elle semblait apprécier les adjectifs utilisés par la rouquine.

« Bon, je vais aller le chercher… » murmura la jeune femme d'un ton peu convaincu.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts reposa lentement son verre sur la table, fixant la rouquine d'un air éberlué.

« Elle veut… Que je… QUOI ? »

« Que tu lui racontes une histoire. Et n'écarquille pas les yeux comme ça, voyons, c'est une petite fille, il est tout à fait normal qu'elle veuille qu'on lui raconte une histoire le soir pour l'endormir. On ne t'en racontait pas, toi, quant tu étais petit ? »

« Si. On me lisait un manuel sur le maniement du sabre. »

« …Mouais. Donc tu vois. C'est très important, pour un enfant. Alors ce serait bien que tu fasses un effort. D'autant plus que, pour une raison obscure, elle semble vraiment t'adorer… »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, songeuse. Avant de secouer fermement la tête. Non, décidément, c'était quelque chose qui la dépassait.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'escrimeur, qui fixait l'alcool doré de son verre d'un air désespéré. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine. Sinon il aurait encore eu à subir les crises de fou rire des autres pirates.

« Zorro… »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît… »

« Non. Je peux pas faire ça. C'est au dessus de mes forces. »

« Zorro… »

« J'ai dit non. »

Elle le fixa un instant en silence. Puis, elle se rapprocha et planta ses deux bras sur la table, juste devant le jeune homme. Il releva la tête, inquiet, pour la voir se baisser vers lui et planter un regard dur dans le sien.

« Dis-moi, Zorro, tu te souviens de la dette que tu me dois ? Et bien, si tu ne vas pas raconter une histoire à Chani, Je la double. Oh, non, pardon, je la triple, que dis-je, je la quadruple, _je la centuple_ ! »

Le pauvre escrimeur, déjà bien éprouvé, se recroquevilla contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Tu… Tu dérailles, là ? Tu plaisantes ? »

La diabolique jeune femme eut un sourire cruel.

« Tu m'as déjà vu plaisanter sur des questions d'argent ? »

* * *

Nami, un ricanement sadique s'échappant parfois de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, tirait l'escrimeur par le bras le long du couloir menant à sa chambre.

« On est bien d'accord, tu ne parleras de ça à personne, c'est _clair_ ? » marmona le jeune homme en lançant un regard inquiet derrière son épaule.

« Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça… »

Ils atteignirent la porte tant redoutée par l'escrimeur, et Nami l'ouvrit d'un grand mouvement joyeux, un large sourire reliant ses deux oreilles.

« Et voilà, mon petit cœur, je t'ai ramené… »

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant qu'une voix à la fois sombre et mélodieuse résonnait déjà dans la pièce.

« _Et alors, l'horrible monstre marronâtre se releva, des lambeaux de chair tendre et sanglante pendant entre ses dents, et ses yeux couleur de boue, striés de raies rouges, dont l'un d'eux s'affolait en tout sens et disparaissait parfois entièrement derrière la paupière couverte de furoncles, se posèrent sur le pauvre petit garçon qui, tremblant, sortit de sa paralysie pour faire demi-tour et courir du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Hélas, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur la terre trempée de sang et d'entrailles. La créature se précipita sur lui et plongea dans son ventre ses dents encore incrustées des restes de la petite sœur de l'enfant…_ »

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard inquiet pour l'une, surpris et soulagé pour l'autre.

« R…Robin ? » articula péniblement la rouquine.

La belle jeune femme brune était assise sur le lit, près de la petite Chani qui suçait son pouce, les yeux fermés, un air de ravissement sur le visage. L'enfant semblait véritablement au comble du bonheur.

Robin s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, posant un doigt sur le doux sourire de ses lèvres.

« Chut ! Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie… »

Elle se leva et les entraîna hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » balbutia Nami.

« Oh, et bien, j'étais venue chercher un livre dans la chambre, et quant je suis entrée j'ai vu Chani qui jouait avec la bougie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle essayait de faire sortir les monstres des murs. Alors, comme je n'avais pas envie que mes livres brûlent, j'ai remis la bougie en place, et je lui ait dit que si elle aimait les monstres, je connaissais plein de supers histoires dessus… Elle a semblé ravie. D'ailleurs je crois que mes histoires lui plaise. »

Nami, complètement interloquée, ne trouva rien de plus intéressant à faire que d'hocher la tête.

Quant à Zorro, il s'adossa au mur, soupirant de soulagement. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié Robin.

* * *

Alors ? Zorronounet est-il suffisament martyrisé ? Ou faut-il que j'en rajoute encore une couche ? (Dîtes oui. Dîtes oui !) Et encore, Bouchou, en bonne patte qu'elle est, ne l'a pas obligé à raconter une histoire à cette adorable petite Chani… 


	3. chapitre 3

Heeeeu… Grosse Folle m'a fait remarqué que mon histoire de code était incompréhensible… Bon, il s'agit de Grosse Folle, mais je tiens quant même à préciser (histoire qu'on ne s'imagine pas que j'ai encore moins de neurones que je n'en ait en réalité) que je parlais juste de l'examen qui permet de faire la conduite accompagnée… Pour le permis…

…Vous vous en fichez.

Bien.

Voici donc le troisième chapitre !

* * *

« Chat ! »

Zorro tourna lentement la tête vers la petite intruse accroupie à côté de lui. Elle le regardait avec détermination. Et elle venait de poser une main sur son bras.

« Quoi, chat ? Comment ça, chat ? »

« Chat ! C'est toi le chat ! Ze t'ai attrapé alors maintenant z'est toi le chat ! Et tu dois m'attraper à ton tour ! »

A quelques pas de là, Pipo se pencha avec attention sur la mixture d'un joli rouge écarlate qu'il était en train de préparer. Quiconque l'aurait observé avec attention aurait aperçu un léger tremblement faire vibrer sa colonne vertébrale. Et si cette personne s'était approchée un peu plus, elle aurait même pu entendre un petit bruit ressemblant vaguement à un ricanement trop longtemps contenu émaner de sa personne.

Zorro, qui venait de poser les yeux sur Long-Nez avec méfiance, cessa d'observer l'adolescent pour rendre à Chani toute l'attention qui lui était due.

« Allez ! Tu dois m'attraper ! » insista t-elle.

Et elle pivota précipitamment pour tenter de fuir à toute jambe.

Manœuvre peu efficace, l'escrimeur l'attrapa par le haut de son T-shirt et la souleva dans les airs, se relevant par la même occasion.

Il approcha de son visage la charmante petite tête blonde, dont le corps frêle tournoyait lentement sur lui même, suivant ainsi les torsions qui s'étaient imprimées au col de son T-shirt.

« Attrapée. Et maintenant, laisse-moi _dormir_, » gronda le jeune homme.

Une moue boudeuse glissa sur les traits de la fillette.

« Z'est de la triche. Tu dois me laisser le temps d'aller me cacher. »

« …Je _dors_. Je ne _joue **pas**_ au chat. » souffla dangereusement le jeune escrimeur.

« …Tu dors tout le temps. »

« C'est bien vrai ! » s'exclama Long-Nez avant de replonger avec prudence dans sa mixture douteuse.

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel Pipo sentit son dos s'enflammer désagréablement sous le regard de Zorro.

« Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? » finit par grogner l'escrimeur en direction de l'enfant qui tournoyait toujours au bout de son bras.

Chani le fixa d'un regard étrange.

« …Non. »

« Bien. »

Il reposa la fillette par terre.

« Alors maintenant va jouer ailleurs et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle resta plantée sur le sol, les yeux toujours rivés sur le jeune homme. Une lueur d'intense réflexion planait dans ses prunelles cristallines.

« Je t'ai dit d'aller jouer ailleurs… »

Elle baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté, fronça les sourcils, puis se décida finalement à faire demi-tour et trottina en direction des cabines.

Dans un silence qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais l'escrimeur s'était rendormi trop vite pour avoir pu y attacher de l'importance.

* * *

Elle était accroupie derrière un énorme tas de cordes rugueuses qui traînait sur le pont du navire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Pipo, adossé contre la rambarde de bois du bateau, fixait les fioles multicolores qui s'étalaient à ses pieds, cherchant sur quels cobayes il pourrait les tester, et surtout quelles utilités et quelles fonctions il pourrait bien leur attribuer.

…Il ne remarqua pas la fillette tapie dans l'ombre, qui le guettait, attentive au moindre de ses mouvements.

Une idée commençait à percer avec peine dans les brumes opaques de son cerveau (oulà… Bouchou méchante…) lorsqu'une voix criant son nom par la fenêtre de la cuisine lui fit tourner la tête.

« Pipo ! Tu te ramènes, ou pas ? »

Haussant un sourcil, il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Sandy près des fourneaux.

…Tandis que dans son dos, une petite ombre blonde fusait en direction de ses mixtures.

* * *

« Kesskiya ? » marmonna le jeune homme en refermant la porte de la cuisine d'un air las.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la fin de sa… phrase, avait été avalée par le « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » de Sandy.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent en silence.

« Comment ça ? » firent-ils d'une même voix.

Re-silence.

Sandy cligna des yeux, interloqué, et retira du feu une marmite dont l'eau commençait dangereusement à déborder dans son dos.

« Comment ça, _Kesskiya_ ? » ragea t-il en déposant le récipient sur une table avec brusquerie.

« Ben… _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_, si tu préfères, » marmonna l'adolescent avec mauvaise humeur et en appuyant bien sur les syllabes.

« Non, non, je te demande pourquoi tu me demandes ça, justement, » répliqua le blondinet.

« Ben… Ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu m'appelles, comme ça, brutalement, tu me déranges en plein dans mon travail, alors que tu sais à quel point il est indispensable à l'équipage, j'étais en pleine réflexion, et tu me demandes pourquoi je te demande ça ! »

Le jeune cuisinier s'adossa contre la table, perplexe.

« Chani m'a dit de t'appeler parce qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me demander, mais que tu n'osais pas… » expliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« …Mais j'ai rien à te demander. »

« …S'il s'agit d'utiliser ma cuisine pour y faire tes expériences à la noix, c'est non. »

« Mais je sais, je te l'ai déjà demandé plein de fois, ça ! »

Nouveau silence.

« Cette sale petite peste est d'un machiavélisme… » réalisa Long-Nez, juste avant de recevoir une quantité mémorable de substance liquide, épicée et bouillante sur la figure.

« WOUAÏIIE ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? » hurla t-il en direction du blondinet qui le regardait, impassible, une louche encore dégoulinante de soupe pimentée à la main.

« Je t'interdis d'insulter une Future Jolie Fille en ma présence. »

* * *

« N'empêche qu'elle EST machiavélique, » répéta le jeune canonnier en fixant l'endroit du pont où, dans un passé très proche, le fruit de son travail s'était trouvé.

* * *

Dans la chambre des filles, sur le bureau où les cartes de Nami attendaient patiemment que leur maîtresse vienne les corriger ou les compléter… Non, pardon, _sous_ ce même bureau, se trouvaient de multiples fioles au contenu aussi louche que coloré, en compagnie d'une petite fille aussi blonde que louche.

Elle les fixait, silencieuse, en pleine réflexion.

Au bout d'un court moment, semblant avoir pris une décision, elle saisit l'une des fioles, et en versa le contenu d'un bleu nacré dans une autre, pleine d'un liquide rougeoyant.

Elle plaqua le goulot du récipient ainsi remplit à ras-bord contre la paume de sa petite main, et la secoua avec toute la force dont ses bras d'enfant étaient capables.

Réalisant que la mixture bouillonnaient méchamment à l'intérieur de sa prison de verre, elle stoppa, porta la fiole à hauteur de ses yeux et contempla avec satisfaction les tourbillons dangereux qui agitaient le liquide, créant d'innombrables bulles d'une couleur suspecte qui éclataient pour renaître aussitôt, une mousse abondante et mouvante ne tardant pas à presque déborder du petit récipient cristallin.

Un air très sérieux sur le visage, elle émergea de l'ombre qui régnait dans l'espace réduit de Sa Tanière, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lorgner cette fois-ci _sur_ la table.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les cartes bien ordonnées de la rouquine, passant en revue les instruments de navigation qui traînaient ça et là, pour finir par se fermer avec lassitude.

Aucun jouet intéressant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, avant de grimper sur la table, sa petite fiole toujours à la main, attentive à n'en pas renverser une goutte.

Confortablement assise en tailleur au milieu des cartes, elle glissa un doigt dans la fiole, observa le liquide fumant et violacé qui enrobait son index, et le posa sur une des feuilles de papier couvertes d'inscriptions qui l'entouraient de toute part.

De son petit doigt potelé, elle suivit les courbes des côtes, gribouilla sur le nom des villes, traça de nouvelles routes qui tournaient de manière très originale en rond, qui se croisaient, se recoupaient, traversaient les mers, sortaient de la carte pour aller atterrir sur une autre…

Jusqu'à ce que Chani, réalisant que le niveau de Sa préparation baissait de manière inquiétante, ne décide de descendre de la table et d'aller cacher The préparation dans la Cachette.

…Mais non, réflexion faite, se dit-elle après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, autant mettre Son Plan Diabolique à exécution /tout de suite/.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

* * *

Son regard bleuté suivait avec attention les mouvements du cuisinier qui, de dos, s'affairait activement autour des fourneaux, sortant des assiettes, rajoutant du sel dans une marmite, disposant des petits dés de jambon sur un plat, soupoudrant du persil sur un autre…

Elle s'approcha.

« Eh, Meuzieur-qui-Cuizine ! » appela t-elle de son adorable petite voix fluette.

Sandy se retourna, un large sourire débordant de son visage.

« Oui, Petit Cœur, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un gâteau ? Mais on va bientôt manger, tu sais ! Enfin, si tu ne le dis pas à Nami-chérie, je veux bien te faire goûter un des petits gâteaux fourrés à la crème de banane que j'ai fait ce matin ! Mais motus et bouche cousue, hein ? » ajouta t-il d'un air complice.

« Z'est laquelle, la nassiette du zentil meuzieur ? »

Sandy s'immobilisa, fronçant les sourcils.

« …Le gentil monsieur ? »

« Oui. Le zentil meuzieur qui dort tououout le temps. »

« … »

« Tu zais, » commença t-elle à s'énerver, « zelui qui ze balade avec trois couteaux qui piquent ! »

« …Oui, oui, j'ai compris… Zorro… Heu, c'est celle-là… » fit-il d'un ton un peu perdu en lui désignant ladite assiette du doigt.

Et, vexé, il retourna à ses occupations culinaires, ne se souciant aucunement de ce que Chani pourrait bien faire avec le plat en question. (C'était celui de Zorro. Elle pouvait bien en faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.) (Et puis il faut montrer aux enfants qu'on a confiance en eux.)

Chani déboucha sa fiole et observa la tranche de viande rôtie qui trônait au fond de l'assiette, nageant dans sa sauce pimentée. Sauce qui ne tarda pas à s'épaissir quelque peu, et à prendre une jolie teinte tirant sur le marron foncé…

La fillette reboucha sa fiole à présent à moitié vide, un éclair métallique et satisfait traversant son regard.

Regard qu'elle leva, hésitant, vers Meuzieur-qui-Cuizine, qui, penché sur ses fourneaux, maugréait des phrases incompréhensibles, d'où s'échappaient parfois des « zentil meuzieur-heu » « c'te pauvre abruti » « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve », etc.

Chani s'approcha et lui tapota le genou.

« Ze veux un gâteau à la banane, » annonça t-elle en lui faisant un gentil sourire et en papillonant des yeux.

Sandy la regarda tendrement, un sourire tremblant de reconnaissance s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

« Tout de suite mon Petit Amour ! » s'écria t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

…Cela faisait bien longtenps que Chani avait compris que pour avoir le maximum de contrôle sur Ses esclaves, il était nécessaire qu'ils aient une bonne opinion de Sa personne.

* * *

« Zorroooo… »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux avec lassitude, pour apercevoir son capitaine accroupi en face de lui, le regardant d'un air étrange, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

…Comme s'il essayait de _penser_, voire même de _réfléchir_.

Extrêmement inquiet, l'escrimeur esquissa un mouvement pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« T'as du bleu sur la figure. »

La déclaration de Luffy, franche, le stoppa net.

« …Comment ça, j'ai du bleu sur la figure ? »

« Bah, t'as du bleu sur la figure. Là… » ajouta t-il en posant une main sur sa joue droite. Puis sur sa joue gauche. Puis sur son nez. Puis sur son menton. Puis sur son front. Puis…

« Attend, attend, attend ; qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Je… »

Il se frotta la joue, interloqué, et porta les doigts à hauteur de ses yeux.

Rien.

« Je… »

« Bah dis-donc, ça part pas, hein… »

« … »

« Je crois que y'a un miroir dans la chambre des filles. »

* * *

« Nami, y'a bien un miroir, chez vous ? »

L'escrimeur venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre des deux filles avec fracas, et fixait à présent ses occupantes, un air désespéré sur le visage. Entre autre. Robin battit des paupières, surprise, puis lui sourit doucement.

Nami lui tournait le dos.

« Et _pourquoi_ tu veux un miroir ? T'as des soudaines pulsions de coquetterie, maintenant ? » grinça t-elle, sans quitter du regard le massacre violet et cartographique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Zorro inspira lentement, essayant de ne pas exploser.

« S'il-te-plait, » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il en venait à lécher les bottes de la rouquine. Quelle déchéance. Cela dit, vu la réaction qu'avait eu Pipo quant il l'avait croisé dans le couloir (écarquiller les yeux et plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rigoler, avant de filer sur le pont presque courbé en deux pour pouvoir hurler de rire une fois à l'air libre…) il lui semblait extrêmement nécessaire de jeter un œil à ce connard de miroir.

La rouquine se retourna, bouche bée. Monsieur je-n'en-fait-qu'à-ma-tête était en train de la _supplier_ ?

…Avec de superbes traces d'un bleu vif qui lui recouvrait presque entièrement la figure ?

Un ricanement spasmodique secoua ses lèvres.

« L…Là… » articula t-elle péniblement, indiquant l'objet désiré du doigt.

Zorro la foudroya du regard, jeta un coup d'œil à la surface réfléchissante, et hurla.

* * *

« Alors c'est QUOI ? »

L'équipage au grand complet était rassemblé dans la cuisine, autour de Zorro et de Chopper, qui essayaient vainement, l'un de soigner l'autre, l'autre d'empêcher certaines personnes de rigoler en leur jetant de sombres regards.

Le renne leva l'éprouvette au dessus de sa tête, dans la lumière, les rayons du soleil illuminant le liquide fraîchement porté à ébullition.

« Euh, rien de grave, apparemment juste une petite allergie, mais par contre, à quoi… Aucune idée… »

Boule de Poil fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aurais pas mangé quelque chose de louche, ces derniers temps ? »

Personne ne vit Sandy froncer les sourcils et tiquer, visiblement assez mal à l'aise.

Zorro réfléchit. Il y avait bien le repas d'hier soir, qui lui avait paru étrangement imprégné de sauce, mais bon, comme ç'avait été meilleur que d'habitude…

« Non. J'vois pas. »

« Bizarre, quant même… Enfin bon, ça devrait partir assez rapidement dans les jours qui suivent… »

« Y'a intérêt. »

« Ooooh, quel dommage… »

« QUOI ? » hurla l'escrimeur en direction de Pipo.

« …Non, je disais : quel bon fromage ! »

Sandy croisa les bras et soupira lentement. Il baissa les yeux vers Chani qui, à ses pieds, fixait l'escrimeur d'un regard un peu trop intense pour être honnête, lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour lui faire lever la tête avant de lui faire un grand sourire victorieux et complice, ça c'était du bon travail, il n'aurait même jamais rêvé de voir l'autre abruti dans cet état.

La fillette ne lui rendit pas son sourire et reposa ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir. Rien n'indiquait que Son Plan Diabolique avait fonctionné.

* * *

Son Plan Diabolique n'avait pas fonctionné.

Ecoeurée, elle observait le Monsieur-aux-Trois-Couteaux-qui-Piquent ronfler avec provocation à l'avant du bateau.

…Elle n'avait pas réussit à le guérir de sa maladie.

…Il continuait à dormir tout le temps.

Mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen de l'aider. Ce gentil monsieur L'avait sauvée ; Elle avait une dette envers lui.

Contemplant la silhouette endormie de l'escrimeur qui rêvait sous le soleil, éclaboussé par les embruns qui se brisaient parfois sur la coque du navire, elle se fit la promesse solennelle qu'un jour elle le guérirait de sa maladie du Dormir-Tout-Le-Temps.

* * *

L'est pas nette, la Chani… Elle m'échappe, je ne la contrôle plus… Dangereux pour l'équipage, ça… (Quoique, quant on connaît les méandres tortueux de l'esprit d'une Bouchou…)

Enfin bref.

…Encore une fois, et avec des grands yeux pleins de petits cœurs et de petites étoiles qui brillent comme des paillettes : MERCI pour vos reviews ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à re-re-reviewer, à re-reviewer, ou à reviewer tout court, hein ! (Bah oui, plus j'ai de reviews, et plus j'écris vite, c'est comme pour le dopage. Rhâ, je sais, c'est pas honnête…)

…Mwéhéhé… Vous aimeriez bien savoir qui c'est, les parents de la petite, hein ? Bah moi je sais… Mais ze vais pas vous le dir-heu… Du moins pas tout de suite…

(Avis à Kuina : non, je te rassure tout de suite, il ne _s'agit pas_ de Vivi et de Kohza. Quoique… L'idée est… _originale_… Nyark...)

Sayonara !


	4. chapitre 4

Ahlala, je me répète mais merci pour vos reviews, je crois bien qu'il n'y a rien qui me fasse plus plaisir, sur cette triste planète… (Sauf si on m'annonçait que la période du bac se métamorphosait soudainement en un voyage gratuit en Egypte) (Ne rêvons pas)

* * *

Allongé à l'arrière du navire, l'escrimeur dormait, bercé par les mouvements du bateau ballotté par les vagues agitées de l'océan. Il aimait bien ces moments de répit. Personne pour lui hurler dessus, sous prétexte qu'il encombrait le passage. Personne pour lui crier dans les oreilles d'une voix horriblement plaintive que c'était l'heure de manger, et tu sais pas où est Sandy Zorro parce que je crève de faim ? Personne pour lui reprocher d'avoir dit à Luffy d'aller se servir tout seul dans la cuisine, ou pour l'insulter d'une voix désagréablement ironique. Personne pour lui faire remarquer que c'était mauvais pour la santé, de dormir dehors tout le temps, exposé au vent et aux sels marins qui s'incrustent sur la peau. Personne pour pouffer de rire à la vue des marques bleues, certes à présent beaucoup plus pâles, mais qui serpentaient toujours sur son visage. Personne pour l'empêcher de dormir par une présence désagréablement insidieuse et silencieuse.

Non. Personne. Le calme absolu.

Quelle douceur…

Tout doucement, sa perception du monde qui l'entourait, le chant des oiseaux marins, la mélodie aquatique de l'océan, les embruns qui humidifiaient agréablement sa peau, le soleil qui jouait sur ses paupières, la sensation rugueuse du bois contre son dos… Doucement, tout s'effaça… Pour laisser la place à un silence complet, opaque, bienfaisant, un néant qui ne tarderait pas à se muer en un profond sommeil…

« **_BOUH !_** »

Zorro sursauta violemment, bascula sur le côté, sa tête heurtant douloureusement le plancher du bateau.

Il se releva, la bouche et les yeux écarquillés, posant un regard complètement perdu sur l'être qui se tenait près de lui.

« Qu… » tenta t-il vainement d'articuler, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus la moindre once d'air dans les poumons.

Il inspira bruyamment et reposa les yeux sur Chani.

La fillette fronça les sourcils et agita un petit index accusateur en direction de Zorro, de l'air qu'avait dû souvent prendre sa mère en la surprenant à piller les pots de confitures.

« Non non non, z'est pas bien… Il faut pas dormir comme ça… Zinon, » continua t-elle, ses yeux se teintant d'une lueur dangereusement métallique, « Ze vais pas être contente… Et za va mal ze passer… Ze vais donner une punition… »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, abasourdi. Cette petite peste n'allait quant même pas lui gâcher les seuls moments dont il disposait pour se reposer un peu ?

…Le petit doigt continuait de s'agiter sous son nez, malveillant.

Si. Si, _elle s'apprêtait à les lui gâcher_.

* * *

« Mais si, ma petite Nami chérie, je t'assure qu'il faut que tu goûtes à ce cocktail, il est exquis ! »

« Je travaille, Sandy. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, de ton cocktail. »

« Ooooh, mon petit cœur en sucre enrobé de caramel cristallisé ! Tu es si délicieusement à croquer, quant tu fais semblant de m'ignorer ! Mais tu n'auras pas à te déplacer, je vais aller te le chercher ! J'en ai pour deux minutes, ma petite mandarine confite ! »

Et le blondinet s'éloigna vers la cuisine, deux énormes cœurs palpitants à la place des yeux, laissant la navigatrice réparer ses cartes avec mauvaise humeur en se demandant s'il était si flatteur que ça d'être comparée à une mandarine confite.

Sandy, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres d'une manière assez peu intelligente, poussa la porte de son lieu de travail, l'image fleurissante d'une splendide rouquine aux yeux brillants, entourée de roses et de diverses boissons dans lesquelles flottaient des petites fleurs de mandariniers se superposant entre son regard et le reste du monde.

Avant d'être brutalement dissipée par la vision de ce qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, c'est toi, Petit Bout de Ch- QUEL EST LE SALAUD QUI A OSE TE LIGOTER COMME ÇA ? »

Et il se rua vers la fillette qui, solidement bâillonnée et ficelée contre une chaise, le fixait d'un regard impassible.

« JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST L'AUTRE ABRUTI DE FACE DE MELON ! MAIS QUELLE ESPECE DE MONSTRE, FAIRE ÇA À UN ENFANT ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Petit Cœur, IL VA PAYER ! CE SALE CRÉTIN SANS CŒUR ! ET AVEC LA FICELLE QUE J'UTILISE POUR MES GIGOTS, EN PLUS ! C'EST LUI QUE JE VAIS FAIRE CUIRE, CE SOIR, IL VA VOIR ! » hurla t-il en détachant les liens de l'enfant et en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Il se précipita sur le pont, toujours aussi furieux, et chercha l'escrimeur des yeux.

Personne.

La petite fille lui tapota l'épaule, puis, croisant son regard, lui indiqua silencieusement du doigt l'arrière du bateau.

« Merci, Petit Amour ! » s'exclama le blondinet en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit désigné.

* * *

Zorro s'efforçait vainement de se rendormir. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il fallait faire autant d'efforts pour réussir à dormir. Et qu'il y avait autant de conditions à réunir. Il fallait, par exemple, être entièrement détendu et se sentir _en sécurité_. Or, Zorro ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité. Il avait beau savoir qu'après avoir enfermé l'autre horreur dans la cuisine, il ne risquait plus rien, il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader.

…Tiens. Cette présence dérangeante, là, tout près, il était près à parier que c'était elle. Elle. Cette petite peste qui semblait avoir passé un pacte avec le diable pour lui mener la vie impossible.

Ses muscles se contractèrent sous sa peau. Il sentait la présence se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il pouvait presque _voir_ l'exécrable enfant ramper vers lui, à quatre pattes, son visage aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux blonds et à l'air indéniablement _hypocrite_ tourné de manière hypnotisante dans sa direction...

Il ouvrit précipitamment les paupières, décidant courageusement de faire face au danger.

Deux petits points rouges brillants, profondément incrustés au creux de nombreux replis de fourrure blanche, lui lançaient un regard insondable à trois millimètres de son nez. Ils surmontaient un museau pointu parsemé des restes d'une moustache animale.

…Un rat.

Zorro soupira, peut-être de soulagement, et envoya balader le rongeurd'un large mouvement de la main avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, bien décidé à plonger dans le sommeil du juste.

…Sauf qu'évidemment, le blondinet, l'autre monstre dans les bras, le fixait, visiblement pas de très bonne humeur.

Zorro se releva en soupirant lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » grinça t-il en tournant vers le cuisinier un visage ravagé par les souffrances de sa vie quotidienne.

Sandy manqua de s'étrangler de fureur.

« Comment ça, ce que tu… MAIS ! TU LIGOTES UNE ENFANT SUR UNE CHAISE ET TU AS LE TOUPET DE ME DEMANDER CE QUE JE TE REPROCHE ? »

« Pourquoi tu hurles ? Tu peux vraiment pas t'exprimer calmement ? C'est fatiguant, à la fin… » marmonna l'escrimeur en se massant douloureusement les tympans. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il avait besoin de dormir, bordel, il avait besoin de _dormir_…

Un hurlement gorgé de sanglots lui fit précipitamment lever la tête.

« Huh… ? »

« OUIIIIN ! »

Chani, s'agrippant fermement au cou du blondinet, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, le doigt pointé vers l'escrimeur.

« Mais oui, Petit Cœur, mais oui, » tenta de la calmer Sandy, « Je sais que le monsieur est un vilain monsieur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire très mal au vilain monsieur, et après tout ira pour le mieux, tu verras ! »

Les cris de l'enfant redoublèrent d'intensité, et elle commença à frapper le jeune homme avec fureur, ses petits poings crispés au point que leurs jointures en étaient blanches s'abattant sans aucune pitié sur le crâne de son blond protecteur, les bouts ferrés de ses jolis souliers vernis lui martelant les côtes sans interruption, ses petites dents blanches s'incrustant fermement dans la chair de son cou…

« AÏE ! A… Arrête, s'il te plaît, Petit Cœur, tu me fais mal… »

Mais c'était apparemment l'intention de Chani, puisqu'elle ne cessa pas pour autant, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne soit forcé de lui faire toucher terre en la lâchant brusquement.

Elle courut vers l'escrimeur, tandis que Sandy massait douloureusement sa gorge rougie par les morsures de l'enfant, espérant du plus profond de son être que Chani réservait le même traitement au pirate aux cheveux verts.

Zorro observa la fillette filer vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière, le soleil créant une auréole lumineuse de cheveux blonds autour de son visage angélique.

…Complètement paralysé.

_Non, non, non… C'est un cauchemar… Il faut que je bouge de là… Ce n'est pas compliqué, Zorro, tu fais juste un petit pas de côté au dernier moment, et elle va se retrouver projetée contre le bastingage, avant de basculer dans l'océan… Et on entendra plus jamais parler d'elle… La vie reprendra son cours normal… Je pourrais dormir… Autant que je le voudrais… Rhâ, je… Elle… Elle arrive… _

_…AU SECOURS, ELLE ARRIVE ! _

D'énormes larmes noyant ses joues rosies par le vent marin, elle se jeta avec violence contre les jambes de l'escrimeur, ne lui laissant absolument pas le temps de faire son petit pas de côté et manquant de très peu de le faire basculer _lui_ dans l'océan.

«** OOOUUUIIIINNNHHH** ! » hurla t-elle, la puissance de sa jolie voix dérangeant jusqu'aux mouettes perchées tout en haut du grand mas. « Faut pas dormir, meuzieur… (snif) Faut pas dormir, ze veux pas que tu meures… Ze veux pas que tu zois malade… Ze veux pas… Ze veux pas… »

Sa petite voix se perdit dans les gros sanglots qui encombraient sa gorge, ne permettant plus aux deux pirates de distinguer ce qu'elle disait.

« oooOOO**OOUUIIIIIINNNHHHH** ! »

Les pleurs reprirent, de plus en plus violents, vibrant d'une profonde douleur et ne tardant pas à rameuter tout le reste de l'équipage au grand complet.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma Petite Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fais mal quelque part ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » balbutia Nami, contemplant avec effarement l'enfant toujours solidement ancrée aux jambes de l'escrimeur.

« Elle ne veut pas que Zorro dorme… Je crois… » murmura le cuisinier qui n'avait toujours pas cesser de se frotter le cou.

Sa voix fut masquée par le hurlement vivant qu'était devenue Chani.

« **Quoi ?** » cria Pipo pour se faire entendre.

« **Je dis : elle ne veut pas que Zorro dorme !** »

« **Et pourquoi ça ?** »

« **Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi !** »

« **Elle est peut-être malade ?** » intervint Chopper.

« **Bah moi je la trouve en pleine forme, hein…** »

« **Elle a faim. Je suis sûre qu'elle a faim.** »

« **Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Luffy.** »

« **Et puis de toute façon, c'est impossible ; elle est venue se bourrer de galette beurrée à la cuisine, tout à l'heure… Elle était tellement mignonne, je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser…** »

« **Mais enfin, c'est mauvais de manger entre les repas comme ça ! Je _t'interdis_ de recommencer à lui céder ce genre de choses !** »

« **VOUS POURRIEZ PAS M'AIDER, DÎTES ?** »

« **Bah ça va, calme toi… T'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul, après tout, ça à l'air d'être à cause de toi qu'elle pleure comme ça…** »

« **C'est clair. Et puis c'est toi qui l'as amenée à bord. **»

« **Je ne l'ai pas amenée, elle m'a _suivit_ !** »

« Vous n'êtes plus obligés de crier, vous savez, elle a arrêté de pleurer… » fit calmement remarquer Robin.

Effectivement, depuis quelques temps déjà, les pirates se forçaient à élever la voix de la manière la plus inutile qui soit, la douce petite s'étant subitement tut.

Elle fixait un point précis, à quelque pas de l'escrimeur qui ne réussissait toujours pas à se défaire de son étreinte.

« Oh ! Une jolie souris ! » s'écria t-elle.

« AH ! UN RAT ! » s'écria Nami.

La jeune femme se précipita derrière Luffy, à la grande indignation du cuisinier.

Chani se précipita vers la « souris », à la grande horreur de la rouquine.

Et Zorro se précipita hors de portée de l'abominable fillette. A savoir au sommet du mas qu'il grimpa du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, se réfugiant dans les hauteurs sécurisantes de la vigie. A la grande indifférence de l'enfant.

…Elle venait de Se trouver un nouveau jouet.

* * *

Elle souleva lentement l'animal dont la fourrure, d'un blanc sale et râpée par endroit, laissait entrevoir une peau rosâtre et ridée où transparaissait parfois des veines d'un gris écoeurant. Ses minuscules petits yeux rouges s'affolaient en tout sens, et il lui manquait la moitié de sa queue, le bout qui restait se terminant par un moignon mal cicatrisé.

C'était par cette queue qu'elle le tenait, le balançant avec amusement la tête en bas. Des petits couinements à la fois rauques et stridents s'élevèrent dans les airs. Insupportables.

Chani gloussa, véritablement ravie. Son regard croisa celui de l'animal, éperdu.

…De l'autre côté de la table, Nami, blême, ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enfant et de la « petite souris ». Il lui semblait que si elle se risquait ne serait-ce qu'à mettre en mouvement les muscles qui commandaient ses yeux, elle se mettrait à vomir sur le champ tout ce que son estomac n'avait pas encore digéré depuis ce matin.

Sandy la couva d'un regard inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Nami-Chérie ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Nami entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres tremblantes, émettant un son faible et inarticulé.

Chani approcha l'animal de son visage rayonnant, et picora un baiser sur les deux dents ébréchées et jaunâtres qui dépassaient de son museau allongé.

Nami plaqua une main contre sa bouche, se leva brusquement et se rua hors de la cuisine. A travers le rectangle de lumière que formait la porte encore ouverte sur le pont du navire, Sandy pu l'apercevoir se précipiter contre la rambarde du bateau et se pencher vers l'océan. Il grimaça, avant d'attraper un Chopper les joues gonflées de nourriture par le bras et de le traîner pour qu'il vienne l'aider à emmener la rouquine à l'infirmerie. La porte se referma sur les deux pirates.

Pipo observa le pan de bois tout en mastiquant un brocoli d'un air songeur.

Il venait de trouver une faiblesse à la navigatrice. Bon à se rappeler, ça.

…Quoique, dans un certain sens, il la comprenait, pensa t-il en s'apercevant que, lourdement perché sur l'épaule de Chani, l'énorme rongeur le fixait d'un regard désagréablement insondable.

L'animal ne tarda pas à se désintéresser de lui, la fillette lui ayant fourré d'autorité la tête dans une énorme poignée de brocolis écrasés qu'elle venait de piocher à pleines mains dans le plat.

« Bâh ché bien, elle ché fé un côpain, » mâchonna Luffy en avalant les brocolis de Nami, l'escalope de Nami, le dessert de Nami, le verre de Nami et l'assiette de Nami en une seule bouchée.

Robin bu délicatement une gorgée du verre de vin qu'elle tenait à la main.

« J'ai bien peur que son nouvel ami ne soit pas tout à fait du goût de Nami. »

« Bwâh pouwquoi ? »

Le rat émit un bruit proche du feulement d'un chat, les minuscules petits points rouges de ses yeux se mettant à briller étrangement, et son énorme corps graisseux se lovant de façon reptilienne contre le cou de la fillette.

« …Et ô faicht, il est woù, Jorro ? »

« Toujours sur la Vigie. »

« Fôt pas lui appowter quelquechoje à manger ? »

« (Avale, avant de parler, s'il te plaît.) Non, je suppose qu'il dort. Il paraissait exténué, tout à l'heure. »

A ces mots, Chani releva la tête tellement brusquement que Son nouvel ami dû s'accrocher au col de son T-shirt pour ne pas tomber.

Elle plaqua un regard ferme et décidé sur la porte qui lui bloquait le passage.

…Son gentil monsieur dormait_ encore_ ? Il_ osait_ ?

« Remarque, » continua la jeune femme brune, « Ce n'est pas de la plus haute intelligence de dormir sur la Vigie… Si quelqu'un nous attaque, ce n'est pas en dormant qu'il pourra nous avertir… »

« Bof, on est des pirates, on sait se défendre… »

Chani se pétrifia, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte.

Calant Son nouvel ami sous Son bras, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, à savoirl'être infâmequi avait un jour osé Lui piquer Ses sandwiches.

« Vous zêtes des pirates ? » demanda t-elle en fronçant ses blonds petits sourcils.

Luffy tourna lentement son regard vers l'enfant. Mâchonnant. Et méfiant.

« …Oui. »

Un gigantesque sourire étira les lèvres de la blondinette.

« Et ben mon Papa, y dit que les pirates z'est que de la vermine bonne à écarteler sur la voie publique, à pendre, à torturer, à emprisonner, à enterrer vivant, à arrasser la langue, et les yeux, et plein de restes, à esstraire le cerveau par le nez, à empaler, à faire mourir de faim, de soif, à crussifier, à faire cuire à petit feu doux, et tout tout plein d'autres zoses dont ze me souviens plus, » déclara t-elle d'une voix pleine de bonheur.

Un silence tendu s'abattit sur la cuisine.

* * *

Fufufu… Chani a un nouvel amiii… Fufufu…

…(Pardon.)

…Mais je l'aime bien, son nouvel ami, moi.

Bref.

Merchi boôÔôocoup d'être toujours avec moi, à lire cette fic complètement stupide, mais après tout, la stupidité c'est très bien, sans stupidité où donc irait le monde, je vous le demande.

…Je vais essayer de taper vite vite vite le cinquième chapitre, juré. (Je devrais pas promettre ce genre de choses, c'est méchant si je n'y arrive pas…)

Une ôtre pitite review ? Pour Bouchou ?


	5. chapitre 5

Oyez oyez, bonnes gens : NON, rassurez-vous, Bouchou n'a rien contre les rats, elle sait que c'est un animal très mignon, elle a même une amie qui en a eu plusieurs.

Mettons seulement que le chouette copain de Chani est davantage une espèce de… d'hybride de caméléon mutant et de ptérodactyle atrophié qu'un véritable rat.

Cinquième chapitre !

* * *

« ZE L'AI APPELE SCOUIC ! » s'exclama bruyamment l'enfant en plaquant presque le monstrueux rongeur contre le nez du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Les regards de l'Homme et de l'Animal se croisèrent.

Zorro recula avec prudence.

Il cligna des yeux, observant le paysage autour de lui. Chani l'avait violemment tiré d'un profond sommeil.

…Il était toujours sur la Vigie.

« Com… COMMENT TU AS FAIT POUR ARRIVER JUSQU'ICI ? » hurla t-il en se relevant brusquement.

« En grimpant sur les cordes, » assura fermement la fillette avec un petit hochement de menton.

Incrédule, l'escrimeur contempla, par-dessus la rambarde de bois, l'immensité enchevêtrée des cordes maintenant les voiles et qui permettaient, avec beaucoup de force, d'habilité et d'expérience, d'accéder à la vigie.

Il fit glisser son regard sur le minuscule petit bout de gamine qui le fixait depuis le bas de son pantalon.

Elle éleva le rat dans les airs, le tenant à bout de bras.

« Scouic ! » scanda t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

« Scouic ? » murmura faiblement l'escrimeur.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Scouic ! parce que tout à l'heure, quant il z'est jeté sur une mouette qui z'était pozée sur le pont, et ben za a fait 'scouic' ! »

« S…Scouic… »

« Vi ! Il a prit son cou entre zes dents avant qu'elle puisse z'envoler, comme za, » (elle ouvrit grand la bouche, faisant mine de saisir quelque chose entre ses dents) « et za a fait scouic ! » (Elle ferma la bouche en faisant violemment claquer sa mâchoire)

« Ah… Scouic… »

L'individu fraîchement baptisé Scouic toisa le jeune homme d'un regard malsain.

« HHHSSS… » fit-il en retroussant ses maigres et noires babines sur ses deux dents incrustées de sang caillé.

Le rongeur se balançant toujours au bout de ses bras, Chani fit un petit bond dans les airs, en direction du visage de l'escrimeur.

« Tiens ! prends-le dans tes bras ! » ordonna t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Zorro et Scouic se dévisagèrent. Longuement.

Zorro recula de nouveau prudemment.

« Allez-heu ! Prend-le dans tes bras ! » insista la fillette.

Le jeune escrimeur se mordit les lèvres, cherchant désespérément ce qui pourrait bien le sauver.

« Je… Je ne me sens pas bien… Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille manger quelque chose… » marmona t-il d'une voix faible.

« Dans tes bras ! » répéta durement la petite peste.

« …Je… J'ai envie de dormir. »

Chani se pétrifia, écarquillant les yeux.

Silence.

« Si tu manges, tu vas pas dormir, hein ? » demanda t-elle prudemment.

« Non, » assura l'escrimeur.

« …Bon, alors vas-y. »

* * *

Le jeune homme poussa la porte de la cuisine, se tenant contre le battant pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

« Zorro ? Ça a pas l'air d'aller ? » fit judicieusement remarquer Pipo.

L'interpellé le foudroya du regard.

Il se traîna jusqu'à une chaise et s'y écroula, fermant les yeux en expirant lentement, comme s'il essayait de se décharger de toutes les pulsions négatives qui pesaient sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis fatigué… » expliqua t-il d'une voix sourde. « Je n'ai pas eu mon quota de sommeil pour la journée… Si ça continue comme ça, vous n'aurez bientôt plus qu'à vous trouver un nouvel escrimeur… Parce que ce sera ma perte… »

Silence.

Zorro ouvrit les yeux, contemplant d'un air fatigué ses compagnons rassemblés autour de la table. Leurs visages étaient fermés.

« C'est sympa de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais vous êtes pas obligés de faire ces tronches de déterrés, vous savez… » murmura t-il, méfiant.

« Chani a parlé de son père à Robin, Luffy et Pipo. D'après ce qu'elle en a dit, il ne porte vraiment pas les pirates dans son cœur, » expliqua la rouquine.

L'escrimeur cligna des yeux.

« …Mais… _Aucun_ civil ne porte les pirates dans son cœur… C'est pas une nouveauté, ça… En quoi ça vous inquiète ? »

Profonde réflexion.

« …C'est vrai, ça, Nami, en quoi ça nous inquiète ? » demanda Luffy d'un ton neutre.

« Mais, ça nous inquiète dans le fait que… »

« C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche, j'ai faim, Sandy, quant est-ce que c'est prêt ? »

« MA QUICHE AUX OIGNONS ! »

Le cuisinier se rua brutalement vers ses fourneaux, dont s'échappait un large filet de fumée noire et dense.

« Chic, j'adore les oignons ! » s'exclama joyeusement Boule de Poil.

« Si c'est cramé, tu pourras me passer le plat ? Je pourrais essayer de le distiller pour mes mixtures, voir ce que ça fait… »

« MAIS… Dîtes tout de suite que vous vous en fichez, que le père de la petite nous déteste ! » s'exclama la rousse jeune femme tandis que Sandy jetait un regard noir à Long-Nez.

« Je crois effectivement qu'ils s'en fichent, Nami… » fit doucement remarquer la belle archéologue.

Zorro glissa encore un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, plongeant doucement dans un sommeil réparateur. Un ronflement ténu s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Nami le contempla, le visage crispé.

« REVEILLE-TOI ! » hurla t-elle en le giflant avec violence.

« AH ! Mais… Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je… Je _dormais_ ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » s'écria t-il en se tenant la joue, complètement désespéré.

« J'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. »

* * *

Au moins, la nuit, la petite peste partageant la chambre des filles, il pouvait dormir en paix. C'était toujours ça.

Il s'avança dans la pièce plongée dans une obscurité rassurante en baillant, passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche en baillant, repoussa Luffy qui s'apprêtait à tomber de son hamac en baillant, s'approcha du sien en baillant, et s'y glissa en baillant à s'en décrocher littéralement la mâchoire.

Mmmmh. Enfin dodo.

Il se pelotonna avec plaisir au creux du tissu rugueux, ayant déjà presque sombré dans sommeil profond. Do-do.

…

« **AAAAAHHH !** »

Il se redressa brutalement, bondissant hors de son hamac, et le fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux sur lequel il aurait malencontreusement marché.

Ses compagnons de chambrée, réveillés en sursaut, se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

…Luffy tomba de son hamac.

« Zorro… ? P… Pourquoi tu fais tant de bruit ? » marmonna Pipo d'une voix embrumée de sommeil. « T'as fais un cauchemar ? »

« Crétin ! …Il y a quelque chose dans mon hamac. »

« …Dans ton hamac ? »

« Ouais. Et ça m'a mordu la nuque. Jusqu'au sang ! » ajouta t-il en se frottant la base du cou.

« **SSSHHHSSSSHHHHH…** »

Long silence.

« C'est la Créature… » chuchota Pipo.

* * *

La porte de la chambre des filles s'ouvrit à la volée, dans un fracas épouvantable.

Nami se releva en sursaut, fixant, stupéfaite, le flot de garçons qui se déversait dans_ sa_ chambre, _au beau milieu de la nuit_.

Un rictus terrifiant crispa son joli visage.

Robin s'assit doucement sur son lit, observant tranquillement les nouveaux arrivants en allumant une bougie.

Chani ne tressaillit même pas dans son sommeil.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là qu'est-ce que vous voulez je vous prie de croire que c'est la première et la dernière fois que vous nous faîtes un coup pareil bande de pauvres abrutis dégénérés qui ont de la moisissure à la place du cerveau parce que sinon les requins auront le ventre bien plein la prochaine fois…_ » marmonna t-elle d'une seule traite et sans reprendre son souffle, un tic nerveux secouant dangereusement le coin droit de sa bouche environ toute les deux secondes.

…Pipo et Chopper reculèrent lentement dans le couloir, avant de se ruer du plus vite que leurs jambes le permettaient en direction du dortoir des garçons.

Luffy hésita, puis décida lui aussi qu'il serait bon d'aller courir dans le couloir. Mais en direction de la cuisine.

« Pardon, mon petit Bouton de Rose, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé… » s'excusa piteusement Sandy.

L'escrimeur agita avec fureur quelque chose sous le nez plissé de la rouquine.

…Il fallut un certain temps à la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait de la « jolie souris ».

Elle se rejeta brusquement en arrière, articulant faiblement un petit couinement de terreur pure.

« Enlève-ça je t'en supplie Zorro enlève-moi-ça je vais me sentir maaal… »

Le jeune homme jeta violemment Scouic sur la fillette toujours endormie, lovée contre le dos de la rouquine.

Elle se réveilla doucement lorsque l'animal lui mordilla avec appétit le lobe de l'oreille.

« OOOOH SCOUIC ! » s'écria t-elle, ravie.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'escrimeur qui la fixait, bouillonnant de fureur.

« _Je suis sûr que tu as fais exprès de le mettre dans mon hamac…_ » murmura t-il d'une voix blanche de colère, un tremblement convulsif parcourant tout son corps.

« Ah vi ! » s'exclama t-elle avec joie, un immense sourire illuminant son joli minois. « Z'était za mission ! Il devait t'empêsser de dormir. Ze peut pas être tout le temps là pour te zurveiller, alors il m'aid-heu. »

« … »

« ZORRO ! Je t'interdis de la frapper, ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! »

« MAIS JE VAIS FINIR PAR CREVER DE FATIGUE, TU COMPRENDS ÇA ? »

« Elle croit qu'elle fait ça pour ton bien, » explique la navigatrice en repoussant le bras du pirate. « Il va juste falloir lui expliquer que ce n'est pas parce que tu dors les… trois quarts de ton temps, que tu risques de tomber malade ou de mourir ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. »

« Mais z'est _pas normal_ ! » intervint la petite fille en jouant avec la Créature qui rampait sous son pyjama, « Ze zuis zûre qu'il va mourir z'il continue ! »

« Chani… »

La fillette tourna vers la séduisante archéologue un visage fermé et méfiant. La jeune femme lui souriait doucement, l'incitant d'un mouvement du poignet à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Réticente, Chani obéit.

Sous les regards suspicieux des trois autres, Robin se baissa et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'enfant.

Ils virent, lentement mais sûrement, le visage de la petite fille s'illuminer d'une lueur intérieure, ses yeux bleus brillant soudainement avec toute l'intensité d'une centrale électrique.

Zorro déglutit.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama la fillette en scrutant attentivement le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit d'un air complice.

« Trop fort ! » s'écria le petit monstre en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

Elle sauta du lit et se précipita vers l'escrimeur qui recula précipitamment.

« Fallait le dire plus tôt, tu zais, » dit-elle sérieusement, fixant l'escrimeur qui se demandait s'il avait une chance de se faufiler par la porte en plongeant brutalement sur le côté, « Ze t'aurais pas empêssé de dormir alors, vilain petit cassotier. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et retourna se pelotonner sous les couvertures de la rouquine. La Créature émergea de dessous son haut de pyjama et les fixa, silencieuse et immobile, pendant cinq minutes. Puis, apparemment satisfaite de les avoir un tant soit peu traumatisés, elle poussa son feulement rauque et habituel avant de plonger rejoindre sa Maîtresse sous les draps.

La navigatrice se crispa dans le dos du blondinet.

« …Je ne dors pas avec cette chose dans mon lit. Elle va me bouffer. Je l'ai lu dans son regard. »

« Tu peut venir dormir dans mon hamac, si tu veux, mon petit Rossignol en Sucre ! » s'exclama le cuisinier d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Merci, Sandy. C'est vraiment gentil. »

« TU… TU VEUX BIEN ? »

« On va l'installer dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre. Comme ça je serais sûre que cette bête immonde ne viendra pas me grignoter un orteil durant mon sommeil. Toi, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser des couvertures pour te faire un matelas dans votre chambre. Merci beaucoup. »

« … »

« …Mais… Quelqu'un pourrait-il sérieusement m'expliquer pourquoi elle traîne ce truc partout ? » soupira l'escrimeur en se massant la nuque, ses doigts frôlant la blessure encore ouverte que Scouic lui avait joyeusement faite.

« Les enfants ont tous besoin d'un doudou, voyons, c'est tout à fait normal, » expliqua le cuisinier d'un air exaspéré. « Ça… leur tient compagnie… »

« T'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« Il n'a aucune raison d'être convaincu. Je suis contente que Chani se soit fait un ami, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit un… un… un poisson rouge. »

« …Où est Luffy ? » demanda Sandy au bout d'une minute de silence compréhensif, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai vu courir dans la direction de la cuisine, il y a dix minutes. »

« DIX MINUTES ? MAIS ROBIN-D'AMOUR, IL FALLAIT LE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

* * *

Plus/une/seule/miette/de/nourriture.

Attéré, le cuisinier contemplait le garde-manger entièrement, complètement, désespérément vide. Tandis qu'un certain capitaine rasait les murs en sifflotant, scrutant Sandy avec attention, cherchant à se rapprocher du plus vite qu'il le pouvait de la porte de la cuisine.

« **LUFFY !** » hurla rageusement le jeune homme alors que l'interpellé avait presque atteint la sortie de secours.

L'adolescent s'immobilisa et crispa ses paupières en grimaçant, prêt à recevoir la tornade qui allait sous peu lui tomber dessus.

Trente secondes passèrent.

Luffy rouvrit prudemment les yeux, interloqué.

…Le blondinet se tenait cinq pas devant lui, tête baissée, deux de ses doigts pinçant l'arrête de son nez, visiblement dans la pose de quelqu'un essayant de rassembler toutes ses forces et facultés pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

« _LuffyLuffyLuffyLuffyLuffy_… » marmonnait-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « **_Aurais-tu réellement un estomac à la place du cerveau pauvre demeuré congénital ?_** »

« …Ça veut dire quoi congénital ? »

Sandy releva lentement la tête, posant sur lui un regard rappelant vaguement celui d'une jeune japonaise ayant croupit dans un puit pendant des années et des années et tuant allègrement les gens à coups de K7 vidéo.

« Il a pas tout bouffé, ça va ? Il reste quelque chose à grignoter ? » demanda l'escrimeur d'un ton neutre en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de près par les deux filles.

Sandy tourna la tête vers lui.

« …Change de regard, s'il-te-plait. Je t'assure que c'est pas rassurant. » murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux verts après quelques secondes.

« Il ne reste rien. _Rien_. **_Rien_**. De toutes les provisions qui devaient nous tenir six mois. Il n'y a plus la moindre petite miette à avaler sur ce bateau. Et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire cuire Scouic. Je ne suis pas un empoisonneur. »

« Dans ce cas c'est lui qui va nous manger ! » s'affola la rouquine. « Imaginez un peu, s'il n'a plus rien à se mettre sous les incisives ! »

« Tu te calmes, oui, c'est qu'un gros rat… »

Nami plaqua un regard glacial sur l'escrimeur.

« Il va tous nous bouffer. Jusqu'au dernier. Je l'ai lu dans son regard, je vous dis. »

Robin et Zorro détournèrent la tête.

_Je ne la connais pas…_

« Nami-Chérie, combien de temps nous reste t-il avant la prochaine escale ? » demanda faiblement le cuisinier en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret.

La jeune femme fit silencieusement le compte dans sa tête, essayant d'écarter l'image de la Créature.

« …Environ trois mois et demi. »

« Parfait ! » s'écria le blondinet en écartant les bras d'un geste fataliste. « dans ce cas d'ici une semaine, on sera tous morts de faim ! Sauf Luffy, bien sûr. Il a fait ses provisions, il va pouvoir hiberner, _lui_, » ajouta t-il en coulant un regard meurtrier vers son capitaine.

« Bon, ça va, hein, pardon, je suis désolé, » grommela celui-ci.

« C'est pas tes excuses qui vont nous empêcher de crever de faim, crétin. »

« Si le Monstre ne nous pas dévoré avant, » affirma la rouquine d'un air sombre.

Silence.

« …Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Même dans la mort. »

« Si seulement il pouvait te bouffer à ma place. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Re-silence.

« Bon, » décida la navigatrice en reprenant ses esprits, « Le meilleur moyen, ce serait de faire demi-tour. On a croisé une île, il y a peu de temps, on devrait pouvoir s'y réapprovisionner. Et on pourrait même retourner sur celle où on a embarqué Chani. Avec un peu de chance, ses parents s'y trouvent encore. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant… » murmura t-elle d'un air songeur.

(Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, pourquoi ils y ont pas pensé plus tôt ? se demande Bouchou en haussant un sourcil au-dessus de son clavier.)

« Tu es un vrai miracle d'intelligence, ma petite Mandarine d'Amour ! » s'écria le blondinet en lui faisant un sourire éclatant. « Et dans combien de temps on l'aura rejointe, cette île ? »

« Cinq jours. »

« …Ah. »

* * *

« Du riz, du riz, et encore du riz ! » s'écria le blondinet d'une voix furieuse le lendemain matin.

Zorro se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fixant le jeune homme suspicieusement.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus une seule miette à avaler sur ce bateau ? » fit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Sandy faillit lui envoyer une cuillère de riz bouillant et collant sur la figure. Il se ravisa et la plaqua violemment dans l'assiette de Pipo, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, jetant un coup d'œil peu rassuré au cuisinier.

« Pose la question à ton capitaine, pauvre crétin, » gronda t-il en remplissant l'assiette de Chopper avec la même brutalité.

Zorro haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers le gamin élastique. Sans relever l'insulte du blondinet. Car aujourd'hui, l'escrimeur était de bonne humeur. Il avait dormi.

Luffy lui fit un pauvre petit sourire.

« J'avais caché un sac de riz près de mon hamac. Pour mes petits creux, la nuit… »

« Un sac de riz qui va nous permettre de tenir deux semaines. _Pour ses petits petits creux la nuit,_ » grinça le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ben ça va, je te l'ai rendu, hein… »

Sandy ne répondit pas et plaqua violemment une poignée de riz dans l'assiette de Zorro.

« Je ne te suis pas, » murmura ce dernier, « on a à bouffer, alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? »

_Splash_. L'assiette de Nami.

_Splash_. Celle de Robin.

Les deux filles s'entre-regardèrent.

« Euh… Sandy ? » tenta faiblement la rouquine.

« _Qu'est-ce-qu'il-y-a-mes-petits-cœurs-d'amour-vous-en-revoulez ? _»

**_Splash/Splash_**.

Nami baissa prudemment la tête vers le monticule gluant qui trônait dans son assiette.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Sourcils-en-Vrille, » répéta le pirate aux cheveux verts.

« Je n'ai que du riz à cuisiner pendant cinq jours ! _Que du riz !_Il n'y a rien de plus facile à préparer ! J'en déprime d'avance ! »

Chani contemplait les grains collants et jaunâtres qui la défiaient depuis le fond de son assiette. Avec méfiance.

« Z'aime pas le riz. » Asséna t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

« Désolé, Petit Chou. Il n'y a que ça. »

« Z'aime pas le riz. »

« Si t'en veux pas, je peux le manger à ta place, hein ! »

« _Z'aime pas le riz,_ » répéta t-elle en frappant néanmoins d'un implacable coup de fourchette la main rampante du capitaine.

« Mais-aïe-heu… »

Chani repoussa lentement son repas au milieu de la table.

Posa Son Nouveau Compagnon devant.

Lequel s'en donna à cœur joie et commença à baffrer sans aucune prétention de distinction. (Même Luffy le contempla avec admiration.) Tout en fixant la rouquine, sans qu'un seul clignement de paupière ne vienne troubler la lueur malsaine de son regard.

(…Note de Bouchou : ça a des paupières, les rats ?)

Nami détourna la tête, une main sur l'estomac, abandonnant son plat qui fut aussitôt réquisitionné par un bras élastique.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, mon Petit Trésor à la Vanille ? » s'enquit gentiment le cuisinier.

« M-Mais pourquoi tu v-voudrais qu-que j-j'aille à l'inf-firmerie, hein ? » marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix saccadée, plus pâle qu'un linceuil.

« … »

« N-Ne me regarde p-pas comme ça… J-je vais bien, je s-suis m-même parfaitement c-cap-cap-capable, de t-tenir une conv-conversation… Regarde… »

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis, se tournant vers la fillette (qui fixait le cuisinier d'un regard plus sombre qu'un morceau de charbon de bois) :

« Alors Chani qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ton Papa ? » débita t-elle à la vitesse de la lumière, un sourire forcé se crispant sur son visage livide.

« Il manze pas du riz, » répliqua la gamine d'une voix aussi noire que son regard et sans quitter Sandy des yeux.

« …Et à part ça ? »

« Il manze des tartes à la fraise. »

« … »

« … »

« Ze veux des tartes à la fraise. »

Scouic, ayant tout juste finit l'assiette de sa maîtresse, releva son museau rapé et fila lourdement se planter sous le menton de la navigatrice. Il la toisa. Méchamment.

…Nami se releva tellement brusquement que sa chaise en bascula sur le plancher, et se rua hors de la cuisine. Chopper s'empressa de la suivre.

« Ze veux des tartes à la fraise. »

Le blondinet, incapable de détacher son regard des yeux de l'enfant, avait la très désagréable impression d'être irrémédiablement aspiré par deux gouffres sans fond.

« Nanméapudefraiserestequeduriz… » articula t-il difficilement.

« Z'ai pas compris. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi noire que les ténèbres les plus profondes.

« Il n'y a plus de fraise, il ne reste que du riz… »

« Des _fraises_. Des _tartes à la fraise_. »

« Oui, j'y vais. »

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas mécanique, presque en titubant.

Luffy se demanda vaguement où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien aller comme ça, vu qu'ils se trouvaient déjà dans la cuisine, et qu'il n'y avait plus sur le bateau le moindre fruit où le moindre ingrédient susceptible de participer à la fabrication d'une pâte à tarte. Avant de s'apercevoir qui la fillette avait entrepris de le dévisager à son tour.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Whô, c'est incroyable, t'as les yeux plus noirs que du chocolat cent pour cent pur cacao… »

« …Ze veux des fraises _et_ du ssocolat. »

« T'as vu un peu ses yeux, Zorro ? C'est trop fort ! »

« Rrrrrooon… »

« Je crois qu'on va pas beaucoup le voir autrement qu'en train de dormir, les prochains jours, » fit remarquer Pipo en essayant – sans beaucoup d'espoir – d'attraper l'assiette de l'escrimeur avant Luffy.

« Za z'est zûr, » acquiesça Chani en hochant la tête d'un air mystérieux.

Et elle entreprit de gratouiller le ventre de La Créature le plus innocemment possible.

…Même Luffy vit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

« Mmh, il y a baleine sous roche, » fit-il intelligemment remarquer.

« … _Anguille_ sous roche. »

« Même chose, les deux se mange. »

Le jeune canonnier se tourna vers la brune jeune femme.

« Nami m'a dit que tu lui avais raconté un truc pour qu'elle laisse Zorro dormir ; c'est quoi ? »

Sourire mystérieux.

* * *

…Ce chapitre me donne l'impression d'être long. Trop long.

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas lassés…

... Il est-y pas sympathique, Scouic ? (J'aime ce personnage. Vraiment.) (C'est pas bien de dire ça de ses propres persos. Vilaine Bouchou.) (Mais je l'aime.)

PS : merchi pour les pitites reviews ! Encore encore encore !


	6. Chapter 6

Bouchou, The Retour.

...Je sais, je sais, ce retard est intolérable. En fait j'avais perdu le début du chapitre et... Non, ce n'est pas une excuse bidon, c'est _vrai_.

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, voici un long, loooong, sixième chapitre. Très long. (Trop ?) (Beaucoup trop ?) (...J'en ai peur. é.è°)

* * *

La brune archéologue s'accouda contre la rambarde, auprès d'un escrimeur baillant à s'en faire ressortir les mâchoires et fixant l'horizon d'un regard ennuyé, le vent dans les cheveux.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai raconté à la petite pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille ? »

Zorro se tourna vers elle, méfiant.

« …Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu devrais avoir envie de le savoir, non ? »

« …Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas que je sache. »

« Je lui ai dit que quant tu dormais, ton esprit se baladait dans un monde parallèle sous la forme d'un monstre gigantesque se repaissant de chair fraîche. Et que si tu n'avais pas ta dose minimum de viande par jour, tu risquais de faire un malaise et de mourir. Par manque de vitamines. »

« …Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de sav – tu lui as dit QUOI ? »

* * *

« Pitit… Pitit pitit pitit… Viens voir tonton Luffy… »

L'adolescent élastique émietta quelques grains de riz devant lui, recula doucement, continua à en émietter, et recommença à appeler la Créature.

« Pitit pitit… Allez viens par ici… Tu as faim, hein ? Alors viens voir papa Luffy… Mange le bon riz… » murmura t-il doucement, toute son attention captée par le rongeur qui, à quelques mètres de là, l'observait d'un regard dangereusement fixe.

Le capitaine recula encore un peu en direction de la cuisine.

« Tu vas voir, on va passer un bon moment, ensemble… Pitit pitit… »

« Pourquoi tu donnes du riz à manzer à Scouic ? »

Chani venait de surgir à côté de l'animal. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à darder un regard intensément soupçonneux sur Chapeau de Paille, un peu comme si elle le suspectait d'avoir dans l'idée de faire frire Son Meilleur Ami.

« Je te promet que je voulais pas le manger, » la détrompa le jeune pirate avec toute la franchise dont il était capable.

Quelques secondes d'un silence pesant passèrent, puis la fillette tourna les talons et s'éloigna, jetant de temps à autres des regards chargés de venin au jeune et affamé capitaine.

Scouic feula son mécontentement à l'égard de Luffy par dessus l'épaule de l'enfant.

Il attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour s'adosser contre le battant de la porte de la cuisine, visiblement à bout de force.

..._Totalement_ à bout de force. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réagir lorsque son cuisinier ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur, et s'affala lamentablement sur les chaussures du blondinet.

Tout là-haut, dans son champ de vision, la tête exaspérée de Sandy se pencha sur lui et l'observa avec fatigue.

« Tu veux bien dégager de là, crétin ? »

Pas de réponse.

« ...Je t'ai dit de dégager. »

« ... »

Le jeune homme se pencha et scruta son capitaine avec attention. Le regard de Luffy avait de quoi rivaliser avec celui des têtes de veaux qu'on trouve dans les étals de boucherie.

Il tenta de lui pincer le nez pour l'empêcher de respirer.

...Toujours pas de réaction.

« Et, oh ! Luffy ! T'es mort ? »

« ... »

« **LUFFY !** »

Silence.

Il lui lâcha le nez, se releva et lui enfonça violemment un pied dans les côtes.

« ... »

Sans résultat.

« ...Tu veux du riz ? »

« T'EN AS ENCORE ? » hurla joyeusement le jeune homme en sautant vivement sur ses pieds.

Il croisa le regard ironique du cuisinier. Et se laissa glisser derechef sur le sol.

« T'es cruel, Sandy... »

« Oh mais pas avec tout le monde, pas vrai Nami Petite Pomme d'Amour ? »

Nami Petite Pomme d'Amour, qui se dirigeait vers eux, les yeux rivés sur une carte, ignora le cuisinier et son auréole de petits cœurs écarlates en suspension pour se tourner vers l'esquisse bovine d'être humain affalée sur le sol.

« Luffy, on va aborder l'île dans très peu de temps, j'aimerais savoir par quel côté tu souhaiterais l'accost... »

Elle se tut, contemplant d'un visage impassible la place vide qu'occupait le semi-cadavre très peu de temps auparavant. Elle avait sentit une flèche noyée de bleu et de rouge la frôler lorsqu'elle avait commencé à articuler le mot « île ».

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, puis la referma sans prononcer le moindre son. Sandy lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Il me fatigue, si tu savais, il me fatigue... » chuchota t-elle, un désespoir latent vibrant dans sa voix.

* * *

Chani se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et fixa, par dessus la rambarde de bois, le monticule brumeux qui émergeait de l'horizon.

Elle glissa un regard indéchiffrable en direction de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille, qui, à quelques mètres de là, tentait d'empêcher ledit Chapeau de Paille de se jeter à l'eau et de nager en direction de l'île.

Ils ne Lui prêtaient pas d'attention.

Et Elle avait envie de tartes à la fraise.

Elle posa de nouveau un regard d'une intensité dramatique sur la Terre Promise.

Ils ne Lui prêtaient pas d'attention, et Elle avait envie de tartes à la fraise...

* * *

Pavillon pirate baissé, voiles repliées, bateau amarré, l'ancre avait à peine heurté le fond sablonneux des eaux du port que Luffy courrait déjà à trente mètres de là.

Nami scruta d'un œil morne sa silhouette qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

« Nan. C'est pas possible. Il va nous attirer des ennuis, c'est sûr. Que quelqu'un le suive, par pitié... »

« Tu sais que je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir, ma Jolie Merveille En Sucre, mais je crois qu'il est urgent que j'aille faire les courses... »

« Oui, ben, de toutes façons, là où tu trouveras de la nourriture, tu trouveras Luffy, alors... »

« Evidemment, tu as raison, comme d'habitude, mon Petit Sucre d'Orge ! »

« Nan mais, si tu tiens tant que ça à le récupérer, pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même ? »

« Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à la Lumière de ma Vie, pauvre bouseux dégénéré ! »

« Je ne peux pas y aller parce que moi, figurez-vous, je reste pour m'occuper de la petite. Moi, j'y pense, à Chani ! Pas comme vous autres, qui êtes incapable de vous préoccuper un tant soit peu d'elle ! Moi, je lui montre que je l'aime ! Que je suis auprès d'elle, et qu'elle peut compter sur moi ! C'est très important pour un enfant ! Je m'occupe d'elle, je ne fais pas comme si elle n'existait pas ! Je... Quoi ? »

La rouquine se tourna vers Robin, qui lui tapotait l'épaule depuis déjà plusieurs secondes.

« Je ne la trouve pas, » expliqua posément l'archéologue. « Je la cherchait, et je ne la trouvais pas, alors j'ai pensé qu'ils faudrait peut-être vous prévenir. »

Silence.

« Je parle de Chani, » précisa la jeune femme.

« ... »

* * *

Très loin de là, au cœur de la ville portuaire, parmi les étalages des marchants, les magasins de toutes sortes, la grande diversité des passants, les maisons basses d'où s'échappait les commérages des habitants, les fils de linges tendus de part et d'autre de la rue...

...Chani déambulait.

Tout petit bout de chou à l'apparence fragile, aux cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'il en donnait l'impression d'être irréel, aux grands yeux d'un bleu plus profond que le ciel d'une fin de soirée d'été et qui lui mangeaient presque la moitié du visage, minuscule enfant qui atteignait à peine le haut des bottes des personnes qu'elles croisait...

Elle errait parmi cette foule hétéroclite, trottinant au beau milieu de la voie publique d'un pas aussi ferme que décidé.

A la recherche de tartes à la fraise.

* * *

« Tu m'as marché sur le pied, petit connard, » gronda le lourd colosse vêtu de cuir en saisissant par le col le malheureux qui l'avait malencontreusement bousculé.

Le pauvre homme bégaya de faibles excuses, et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules lorsqu'il se sentit écrasé contre un mur par la poigne de fer de l'armoire à glace. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, le goût âcre de la peur se répandant insidieusement sur sa langue. Le regard d'acier de son agresseur était suffisamment explicite sur la valeur qu'il accordait à une vie humaine : autant qu'à une boîte vide de pâtée pour chat.

C'était une mort inéluctable qu'il voyait se refléter dans le gris de ses pupilles.

Il ferma douloureusement ses paupières, dans l'attente du coup qui lui serait fatal.

Un rictus sournois s'étalant sur son visage, le monstre levait lentement un poing et visait avec attention la face contractée de sa cible, lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur le bas de son pantalon. Croyant à un quelconque animal errant, il le repoussa sans douceur du pied et visa de nouveau le nez de sa victime.

La pression revint et se fit de plus en plus insistante.

Le colosse se décida enfin à baisser la tête, une expression rageuse déformant ses traits. Bien décidé à écraser le sale cabot qui osait...

Deux grands yeux d'azur le dévisageaient, impassibles et indéchiffrables.

De longues minutes d'un silence pesant passèrent. Dans le cercle de passants curieux qui s'était formé autour de l'homme agressé, personne n'osait laisser un souffle s'échapper de se lèvres. Le temps s'était comme arrêté.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa poigne se desserra du cou de sa victime, qui, n'ayant pas aperçut l'enfant, se dégagea prestement et fila plus vite que la lumière.

...Personne ne l'avait jamais fixé de cette manière-là. Sans peur, sans hésitation, et sans ciller. Il se sentait incapable de détacher son regard des deux globes cristallins de la fillette, qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir l'aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond. La petite menotte rose était toujours serrée sur le bas de son pantalon.

Du bleu. Un bleu d'une pureté insoutenable, qui envahissait toute sa vision. Il ne voyait plus que ce bleu, le bleu d'un ciel avant que des nuages lourds de pluie ne viennent l'envahir et qu'un violent orage ne se déchaîne. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Tout l'univers y était concentré.

« Des tartes à la fraise. »

Les mots se frayèrent un chemin difficile dans son esprit, et tout ce que ses fonctions cognitives furent capable de commander à ses cordes vocales, ce fut d'émettre un borborygme inarticulé. Dans un état second, il réalisa avec un certain amusement que c'était à peu de chose près ce même borborygme qui s'évacuait de la gorge de ses victimes lors du dernier stade de leur étranglement.

« Ze veux des tartes à la fraise. »

« ... »

« Où esse qu'il y en a ? »

« ... »

« Répond-moi, vilain-meuzieur-pas-bô. »

« ...Heu... Oui, bien sûr... Heu... La boutique du vieil André fait de très bonnes pâtisseries...

Tu... Tournes au coin de la rue, là-bas, là où il y a la fontaine, après c'est la troisième sur ta droite, et normalement tu vas tout de suite tomber sur un salon de thé avec le motif d'un flan au caramel peint sur la vitrine... »

« Merzi beaucoup. »

Et le petit concentré cosmique s'éloigna en trottinant gentiment, la foule s'écartant précipitamment pour le laisser passer.

Le géant fixait toujours le dos de l'enfant de ses petits yeux porcins, lorsqu'un renflement surgit sous le T-shirt de la fillette. Avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de s'interroger sur la nature de cette bosse, une petite tête sournoise, au museau râpé et au regard de braise, émergea du col du bout de chou et le fixa en feulant d'un air affamé.

Le colosse émit un nouveau borborygme incompréhensible et ses jambes s'affalèrent sous lui. Il se demanda vaguement s'il réussirait de nouveau à les contrôler un jour.

* * *

Nami courait à travers les rues de la ville, bousculant les passants. Elle avait instamment décidé pour l'équipage que la meilleure façon de retrouver Chani, c'était de se séparer.

...En y réfléchissant et après avoir entraperçut, au détour d'une ruelle, Zorro qui se battait joyeusement contre des officiers, et, au détour d'une autre, Pipo planté devant un magasin de farces et attrapes, elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout.

Des sanglots étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles et elle tourna vivement la tête, pour observer une fillette brune se faire gifler par sa mère. Ce qui fit qu'elle ne vit pas le pavé mal joint qui se haussait hors du sol pile poil au milieu de son chemin, et ne tarda pas à se retrouver la figure baignant dans une flaque d'eau croupie.

Elle releva la tête et cracha, les rires moqueurs qui fusaient autour d'elle faisant douloureusement crépiter ses tympans. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Dans son champ de vison, une main, élégante et baguée. Impeccablement manucurée. Et, plus haut, un visage souriant qui la dévisageait avec tranquillité et amusement.

...Un dragueur des rues.

Génial.

Autour d'elle, les ricanements s'étaient tus. Les passants observaient respectueusement le jeune homme qui s'était penché pour aider la maladroite à se relever. Plus question de rire de cette fille, si le plus jeune et surtout le plus important seigneur de la ville avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

« Besoin d'aide, jeune demoiselle ? » murmura t-il avec l'assurance de ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de la signification du mot « égalité ».

Nami sauta sur ses pieds avec la souplesse d'un chat sauvage et saisit le veston de l'opportun de ses mains pleines de boue. Elle le souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et planta anxieusement son regard dans le sien.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais vu une petite fille ? Avec des cheveux blonds ? Et de très grands yeux bleus ? »

Abasourdi et se demandant vaguement s'il n'était pas entré dans une dimension parallèle, où les gens auraient oublié que la logique consistait à lui parler en baissant les yeux – et éventuellement à ne pas le hausser au-dessus du sol par ses vêtements, il se contenta pour toute réponse de mouliner des pieds dans le vide.

La jeune rouquine le secoua violemment.

« Répond, est-ce que tu as vu une toute petite fille blonde ? »

« ...N...Non... »

Elle étouffa un cri de rage, le lâcha et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, sous les regards éberlués des passants.

* * *

Zorro soupira et s'éloigna, laissant les quelques commerçants qui avaient assisté à la bataille se charger des corps inertes de ses assaillants.

Il rejoignit l'avenue principale en fixant les pavés d'un œil morne.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdrait du temps à cherchait cette... Petite peste insolente et insupportable ? Ce petit monstre de prétention et de cruauté ? Cette sale gosse machiavélique et arrogante qui avait décidé qu'il était vital de l'empêcher de vivre tranquille ? Il se porterait beaucoup mieux sans elle. D'ailleurs il ne serait pas le seul. Le monde entier se porterait mieux sans elle. Avec son espèce de bestiole préhistorique, là... Au fond, la rouquine avait raison sur un point, il mettrait sa main au feu que Scouic avait un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine bien fraîche. Il lui avait bien arraché un énorme bout de peau, l'autre jour, dans le cou...

Non, sincèrement, à quoi bon passer son temps à courir après cette gamine cinglée ? Si elle voulait partir, et bien qu'elle parte, et l'humanité pourrait à nouveau exister en paix ! Personne ne l'empêchait de se casser ! bien au contraire !

...Cette détestable mioche... Après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne la connaissait vraiment, ça ne rimait donc à rien de s'affoler autant pour une inconnue, et insupportable, de surcroît...

Qu'elle aille donc se perdre dans un endroit infesté de personnes louches et de sales cabots... de bêtes... En tout genre... Ça tiendrait compagnie à sa chose, tiens... Et puis elle disparaîtrait complètement... Elle et la bestiole... On n'entendrait plus jamais parler ni de l'une, ni de l'autre...

...Disparues... A jamais... Personne ne serait au courant de ce qui aurait bien pu leur arriver... On ne saurait pas si cette peste avait souffert atrocement avant de disparaître...

Zorro attrapa brutalement un passant au hasard et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Toi ! T'as pas vu passer une gamine blonde avec des yeux bleus, dans la journée ? Avec une espèce de rat mutant sur l'épaule ? »

Terrorisé, et songeant que décidément le destin devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour qu'il se fasse saisir de la même manière par deux espèces de Hercule musculeux dans la même journée, le pauvre homme secoua négativement la tête.

« EST-CE QUE L'UN DE VOUS AURAIT VU UNE GAMINE BLONDE ET UN MONSTRE ? UNE TOUTE PETITE FILLE ? AVEC UN ENORME RAT ? » hurla Hercule en s'adressant à la foule aux alentours.

Les gens posèrent des yeux écarquillés sur le colosse qui les scrutait du regard, les mains crispées sur la chemise d'un homme au regard fataliste.

Une commerçante leva timidement un bras tremblant et pointa du doigt le bout de la rue.

« Je... Je crois... Par là... la ruelle à droite... »

L'escrimeur lâcha le malchanceux passant et s'éloigna à grandes enjambés.

« Ma doué, qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air anxieux, » fit remarquer la commerçante une fois qu'il eut tourné au coin de la rue.

* * *

Robin marchait d'un pas à la fois tranquille et décidé sur l'avenue principale, se fondant avec discrétion dans le monde mouvementé aux couleurs chatoyantes qui l'environnait. Lorsqu'elle vit la masse de muscle impressionnante affalée contre un mur, entre deux étals de marchandises, le regard fixé sur un paysage lointain et qui ne devait pas être visible par beaucoup de personnes sur cette planète.

La jeune femme s'approcha, s'accroupit, et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

« ...Monsieur ? »

Les lèvres de l'homme remuèrent silencieusement, son regard toujours aussi fixe et exorbité.

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Les lèvres craquelées remuèrent de nouveau. Certaine d'avoir saisit un son, Robin se pencha en avant et tendit l'oreille.

« ...Bl... »

« ...Bl ? »

« ...Bleu... »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais rien de plus ne vint. Elle se redressa, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et planta son regard dans celui totalement perdu et décomposé de l'être qui lui faisait face.

« Oui, bleu, mais quoi d'autre ? »

« Bl... Bleu... »

« Bleu. Oui. Et ? »

« Bleu ! »

« ... »

« Bleu ! Bleu ! »

« Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. Bleu. Maintenant, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis. Vous allez calmement inspirer, puis vous allez doucement expirer l'air de vos poumons. Bien. C'est cela. Recommencez. Voilà. Encore une fois. Maintenant, vous allez me regarder : vous me voyez ? Devant vous. Je suis juste devant vous. Vous voyez mes yeux ? Concentrez vous sur mes yeux. Et sur ma voix, aussi. Concentrez vous sur ma voix, et sur mes yeux. Bien. Maintenant, dîtes-moi : qu'est-ce qui est bleu ? »

« Bleu... Les... Les... Ils sont bleus ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les... Les... »

Il articula quelques secondes dans le vide, ses yeux ne quittant plus ceux de la jeune archéologue. La douceur et le calme de ses paroles avaient procuré quelques apaisements aux troubles de son esprit.

« ...Les yeux ! » finit-il par sortir dans un chuchotement rauque. « Tout bleu ! Les yeux ! »

Robin sourit avec satisfaction.

« Des yeux bleus ? Y avait-il également des cheveux blonds avec ces yeux bleus ? »

L'armoire à glace horizontale hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui... Blond... Bleu... »

« Bien. Très bien. Parfait. Et dans quelle direction sont-ils partis, ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux bleus ? »

Le colosse leva un doigt tremblant et le tendit en direction de la fontaine qui jaillissait au bout de la rue.

« Par là... A tourné... Avec la... la Bête... »

Robin se leva, abandonna la loque humaine à ses divagations, et partit dans la direction indiquée.

* * *

« Robin ! »

« Nami ! »

« Zorro ! »

Les trois pirates se fixèrent un instant en silence, bousculés par les promeneurs qui encombraient le croisement.

Un soupir exténué s'échappa des lèvres de la rouquine.

« Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'a retrouvée... »

« Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes seuls. Et je te promets qu'on ne l'a pas abandonnée dans un caniveau après l'avoir retrouvée. »

« S'il te plaît, Zorro. Ne sois pas sarcastique. Je suis suffisamment inquiète comme ça. »

« On m'a plus ou moins expliquée qu'elle était venu de ce côté, » intervint Robin.

« Ah ? A moi aussi. »

La navigatrice leva un regard plein d'espoir vers ses compagnons.

« C'est vrai ? Des passants l'ont aperçue ? »

« Je ne sais pas si le terme "apercevoir" est vraiment approprié, » fit remarquer la brune jeune femme dans un léger sourire.

Nami se leva d'un bond, revigorée.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, elle doit être dans les environs ! On va se séparer à nouveau, on cherche, et on se donne rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, d'accord ? »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard...

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvéééééée ! » s'effondra désespérément la jeune femme en se laissant tomber à genoux.

« Moi non plus, Nami. »

« Moi non plus. Et pourtant j'ai fait toutes les boutiques de sucreries des environs. C'est dingue le nombre de mioches qu'on peut trouver dans ce genre d'endroit, » ajouta pensivement l'escrimeur. « Je n'ai jamais réussit à comprendre pourquoi... »

« Ah ? Tu n'aimais pas les bonbons, quant tu étais petit ? »

« Beûrk. Nan. C'est écoeurant, ces trucs-là. »

« Les meringues de Sandy sont délicieuses, pourtant, tu sais... »

« Ecoeurantes et pleines de sucre, oui. J'en donnerais ma main à couper. »

« Tu devrais y goûter. »

« Tu parles. Faudrait que je me transforme en fille, pour qu'il m'en offre. »

Le jeune homme accorda quelques secondes de réflexion à cette idée.

« ...Et ce serait complètement absurde, » conclut-il

« On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusque là. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois qu'il m'en fera, je t'en donnerais quelques u... »

« VOUS AVEZ FINIT, OUI ? Chani est peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il est, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de parler de meringues ! »

« Bah... »

« Et bien... »

« Il faut qu'on cherche plus longtemps. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard...

A peine arrivée, Nami nota l'absence flagrante de petite fille blonde aux côtés des deux autres.

« Pas trouvée ? Bon ! Rendez vous dans trois heures ! »

Et elle repartit aussi sec.

Robin et Zorro échangèrent un long regard indéchiffrable.

« Elle va nous péter un câble. C'est clair. »

* * *

Trois heures plus tard...

« Elle s'est fait enlever, c'est sûr, elle s'est fait enlever, il aurait fallut que je m'occupe plus d'eeeeelle... C'est de ma faute... ma faute... Pauvre petite chériiiiie ! »

Sa voix se perdit dans d'affreux sanglots lourds d'angoisse, et la jeune rouquine se laissa pesamment glisser sur le sol.

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ? C'est pas en pleurnichant que les choses vont s'arranger ! »

« Soit plus compréhensif. Elle se sent responsable. »

« Pourquoi ça ? C'est complètement crétin ! C'est pas parce qu'elle s'était auto-déclarée mère adoptive de cette gamine qu'elle doit se sentir plus responsable que nous ! On est un équipage, bordel, et on partage les... »

« T'as entièrement raison ! J'ai aucune raison de me sentir coupable ! C'est de votre faute, à tous ! Vous ne gardiez jamais un œil sur elle, vous la laissiez tout le temps de côté, et vous voyez où ça nous a mené ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins débiles et irresponsables ! »

« ...responsabilités. Eh, oh, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, hein ! Je voulais dire que... »

« Ici dans quatre heure et demi. »

« **ZOOORROOOO ! ROOOBIIIIN ! NAMIIIIIIII ! COUCOOOOOOOOOU !** »

Les trois pirates se pétrifièrent, Zorro lâcha le T-shirt de Nami qui cessa de chercher à courir de toutes ses forces dans la direction d'une troupe de policiers, et Robin se tourna lentement pour poser un regard indéchiffrable sur la terrasse d'un salon de thé intitulé « Chez André » qui faisait face au croisement, de l'autre côté de l'avenue bondée.

« L... Luffy ? » déglutit péniblement l'escrimeur en avisant son élastique de capitaine qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main, son habituel sourire crétin-inconscient-insouciant-tout-va-pour-le-mieux-dans-le-meilleur-des-mondes scotché sur le visage.

«** QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUIEZ ? ÇA FAIT DES HEURES QUE VOUS ARRÊTEZ PAS DE PASSER ET DE REPASSER PAR ICI !** »

Une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, Nami mit ses mains en porte-voix.

« **ON CHERCHE CHANI ! ELLE A DISPARUE ! SI TU ES LA DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS, TU L'AS PEUT-ÊTRE VU PASSER, NON ?** »

« **BAH, OUAIS. ELLE EST AVEC MOI DEPUIS CE MATIN.** »

Et il désigna avec enthousiasme la fillette tant désirée qui, impassible, se léchait ses petits doigts couverts de crème pâtissière, au beau milieu d'un monticule de petites assiettes vides.

Les épaules de Nami s'affaissèrent lentement.

« C'est... C'est pas vrai... Dîtes-moi que je rêve... Je vais le tuer... »

* * *

« Vous êtes la personne responsable de ces deux-là ? Je vous en prie, par pitié, _faîtes-les sortir d'ici_ Ils sont là depuis le début de la matinée, et ils m'ont complètement vidé mon stock de pâtisseries ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de commander des tartes à la fraise ! »

Nami sourit gentiment à monsieur André et desserra la main sèche qui se crispait sur son bras.

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Et vous allez me payer, hein ? » ajouta t-il désespérément lorsqu'elle eut tourné le dos.

Il la vit se figer avec raideur.

« ...Je vais _sérieusement_ m'en occuper. »

Sa voix avait des affinités avec le sourd grondement qu'émettent les chiens enragés avant d'attaquer.

Elle rejoignit ses compagnons à grands pas, interrompant un escrimeur qui essayait à la fois de sermonner son capitaine et de décoller Chani du bas de son pantalon.

« Combien de tartes avez-vous mangé ? »

« Hein ? Ah... Euh... Ben... »

Le regard de Luffy glissa vers les gigantesques piles d'assiettes qui envahissaient une grande partie du plancher en complément de trois tables environnantes.

« ...Un peu ? »

« Bien. Très bien. Je vais payer le propriétaire de ce salon de thé. Et une fois qu'on sera de retour sur le bateau, tu me rembourseras. »

« ...D'accord. »

« Par dix ce que j'aurais dépensé. »

« ... »

Une fois ce point important éclaircit, la rouquine se jeta sur la petite fille perdue et la serra contre elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Comment tu l'as retrouvée ? » demanda placidement l'escrimeur.

« Bah, chuis passé devant la terrasse, et je l'ai vue en train de manger des tartes à la fraise, alors ça m'a donné envie d'en manger aussi. »

« ...Bien sûr. »

Un cri perçant leur fit tourner la tête.

« Nami ? »

« Enlevez-moi ça enlevez-moi ça enlevez-moi çaaaaaa ! » bégaya la jeune femme en se débattant avec la Créature, qui semblait avoir bel et bien décidé de faire son nid dans ses cheveux.

...Zorro remarqua avec fatalité que Chani en avait profité pour disparaître. Devinant les pensées du jeune homme, Robin lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Allons-y, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. »

« Où-est-ce que vous allez ? » s'informa Luffy en laissant sa navigatrice se dépatouiller toute seule avec la Bestiole.

« A la recherche de Chani. Encore. »

« Elle doit être dans l'animalerie, en face. Elle voulait y aller, tout-à-l'heure. »

Confirmant l'affirmation de Luffy, le courant d'air ambulant apparut sur le pas de la porte de ladite animalerie et, ses petites menottes en porte-voix, hurla :

« **SSSCOOOOOOUUIIIIIIIIIC ! VIIIIEEEENS VIIIIIIIITEEEEEE !** »

...La plupart des passants présents sursautèrent violemment et se bouchèrent les oreilles en fixant d'un air éberlué le minuscule petit machin blond qui venait d'émettre ce cri infernal. Un silence pesant s'installa, uniquement troublé par les pleurs des enfants les plus jeunes. Qui redoublèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent une sorte d'énorme flèche grise leur filer entre les jambes.

Les quatre membres de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille s'empressèrent de suivre la flèche en question, la navigatrice soutenue par l'archéologue.

* * *

La boutique, sombre et poussiéreuse, résonnait des cris de divers oiseaux et animaux, tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Ils vous fixaient de leurs petits yeux perçants ou globuleux, derrière des barreaux parfois à demi rongés – voire aux trois quarts.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, » affirma catégoriquement la rouquine.

« Pauvre chochotte. »

« Eh ! »

« Elle est là-bas, » fit remarquer Robin en désignant Chani plantée devant une gigantesque cage dorée, toute en volutes et en fer forgé, au cœur de laquelle trônait l'oiseau le plus majestueux que Nami ait jamais vu. C'était une sorte de perroquet immense dont les plumes chatoyaient dans la noirceur des lieux, captant d'infimes éclats de lumière et les renvoyant en petites particules dorées sur les barreaux de sa cage et le bois des meubles, en une danse légère et envoûtante. L'animal faisait bien plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut, sans prendre en compte la crête bleu nuit qui jaillissait élégamment au dessus de sa tête, et retombait avec souplesse sur les plumes émeraude de son dos.

Il fixait Chani de son regard profond et indéchiffrable, immobile.

Un long silence s'installa. Chani soutenait patiemment le regard de l'oiseau.

Au bout d'un certain moment, le perroquet commença à s'agiter. Il tendit son cou, son corps parcouru de soubresauts nerveux. Il finit par déployer entièrement ses ailes, ouvrit son bec et lança un cri rauque en direction de la fillette. Dans ce qui semblait être une manœuvre d'intimidation.

Chani se tourna vers ses baby-sitters, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est zoli. Ze le veux. »

« Je peux vous aider ? La petite demoiselle a fait son choix ? »

Un vieillard en costume trois pièces, une longue barbe impeccablement taillée se balançant jusqu'à ses genoux, s'avança en souriant gentiment vers les pirates.

Nami inspira et expira profondément (se référant de par ceci aux conseils de Robin), et tourna vers le nouveau venu un visage à peu près paisible.

« Heu... Oui. Je crois que ma... que notre... que la petite fille souhaiterait prendre cet oiseau comme animal de compagnie. »

Zorro attrapa vivement la navigatrice par le bras.

« Tu veux lui acheter ? T'es malade ? Ce truc est immense, il va nous encombrer, sur le bateau ! »

« Bah si on en a marre, on pourra demander à Sandy de le faire cuire. »

« Luffy ! »

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la cage et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur, gratouillant le bec de l'oiseau.

« Oui, c'est un oiseau fascinant, n'est-ce-pas ? Je l'ai reçu hier, c'est un navire étranger qui me l'a apporté. Il l'auraient capturé dans une immense forêt vierge et... »

L'oiseau fit claquer son bec et l'homme retira précipitamment son doigt. Il fixa longuement le perroquet, dans un silence insondable.

« ...Enfin bref. Si vous le désirez, il est à vous pour 850 000 Berrys. »

Nami releva précipitamment la tête. _850 000 Berrys ?_

« C'est bon, tu vas pas acheter une simple bestiole à un prix pareil. »

« Ouais, ce serait bien plus chouette d'aller lui en cueillir une dans cette forêt ! »

« J'ai pas dit ça, Luffy. »

« ...Mais je peux descendre jusqu'à 150 Berrys, si ça vous arrange, » intervint le marchand.

« ... ? »

« ... ! »

« ... ! ... ? ... ! ... ?»

« ... »

« ...Ze veux le noiseau. »

« ...Voire 80 Berrys. »

Nami leva une main tremblante d'émotion.

« Qu... Quinze Berrys. »

« Marché conclut. »

Le vieil homme saisit la main de la jeune femme et la secoua vigoureusement. Nami eut l'impression que des milliers de papillons prenaient leur envol au creux de son estomac. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait une affaire pareille.

« ...Attend ? Tu vas vraiment lui acheter ? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un tout petit peu louche ? »

La rouquine pivota vers Zorro et le saisit par le col de sa chemise, son visage renfrogné à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune escrimeur.

« Ecoute-moi bien, toi : personne, tu m'entend,_ personne_ ne m'empêchera jamais d'acheter quelque chose d'aussi beau à un prix aussi bas, c'est bien clair ? Et puis surtout, surtout... » Elle glissa un regard en direction de Chani, qui observait avec attention le commerçant déverrouiller la cage. « ...Surtout, si ça peut lui permettre d'abandonner son espèce de monstrueux rongeur, ce qui inclut que je pourrais enfin faire des nuits complètes sans me réveiller en sursaut toutes les dix minutes, je serais parfaitement prête à débourser même un million de Berrys ! »

« ...T'es vraiment une p'tite nature, toi. »

Nami le lâcha en soupirant et reposa son regard sur la blonde et angélique petite enfant, qui saisissait avec ravissement un perroquet battant des ailes à tout rompre.

...Ce qui suivit devait rester à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune femme.

Elle vit, paralysée, Chani faire sortir Scouic de sous son T-shirt, lui tendre un oiseau deux fois plus grand qu'elle, le tout en souriant tendrement au rongeur. La voix de l'enfant résonna sourdement dans sa tête. « Tiens, z'est pour toi, Scouic ! Bon petit dézeuner ! »

Robin posa obligeamment une main devant les yeux de la jeune femme frissonnante durant le carnage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scouic se redressait au milieu d'un océan de plumes vertes et bleues – ou rouge sang, repu, feula son contentement en direction de l'animalier médusé, et retourna prestement se lover sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

...Robin retira sa main du visage de Nami.

« Wouhou ! Vous avez vu ça ? C'est dingue, hein ? Je sais même pas si moi j'en aurais été capable ! »

« J'espère bien que non, Luffy. J'espère bien que non, » murmura la navigatrice d'une voix blanche.

« Ça va pas, Nami ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune femme s'accrocha au cou de son capitaine.

« Luffy. Je t'en supplie. Promet-moi qu'on va retrouver ses parents. Promet le moi ! »

« Heu... Ben, ouais, d'accord... Moi, je le dis depuis longtemps, m'enfin bon... »

« Il... Il a... mangé... »

Zorro passa une main inquiète devant le visage du vieillard.

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? »

« ... »

« J'ai combien de doigts ? »

« Il a mangé... L'Ara... »

« C'était le nom de l'oiseau ? »

« L'Ara... L'Ara... Il a mangé l'Ara mangeur d'hommes ! »

« ...Vous vous apprêtiez à vendre un oiseau mangeur d'hommes à une petite fille ? »

« Il... A mangé... C'est la première fois de toute mon existence que je vois... Un simple rat... »

Zorro jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'animal en question, dont les petits yeux sournois émergeaient entre deux replis de tissus du T-shirt de Chani.

...Et dire que cette bestiole traînait sur le bateau avant qu'ils ne la découvrent...

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent machinalement vers la porte vitrée. Ainsi que les animaux.

Le nouveau venu eut un mouvement de recul involontaire sous la pression inquisitrice des centaines de regards dirigés sur sa personne.

...Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise celui, distant et effrayé, de Nami.

« ...Oh ! Mais ! Vous êtes la jeune fille de tout à l'heure ! Que vous est-il donc arrivé, pauvre trésor, vous êtes toute livide ? Vous m'avez impressionné, vous savez, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un me traitait de cette mani... »

Il s'interrompit, s'apercevant de la présence de Chani, accroupie au pied de l'escrimeur et gratouillant le dos de Scouic.

Enfin, il vit d'abord le rongeur. De plus en plus mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du regard de l'animal, il préféra lever la tête.

Et là, il vit Chani.

Il ouvrit la bouche et pointa silencieusement un doigt en direction de l'enfant.

Qui leva la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé.

« Oh. Le monzieur-avec-les-bagues-partout. Tu m'en donnes encore une ? »

L'homme ferma lentement la bouche, hocha vigoureusement la tête, et tendit maladroitement un anneau sertit d'une énorme émeraude à l'enfant. Elle le saisit et le tendit à mordiller à Scouic.

Il se tourna vers les pirates, une expression toujours abasourdie sur le visage.

« Vous... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec vous ? Dans cette ville ? Elle n'a aucune raison d'être ici ! »

Nami cligna des yeux, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

« Vous... Vous voulez dire que vous savez qui elle est ? »

« ...Pas vous ? »

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

Son interlocuteur pâlit brutalement.

Le quart de seconde qui suivit, il avait disparu.

« EH ! »

Zorro se précipita dans la rue et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. L'homme s'était volatilisé.

« Rien à faire, il a disparu, » fit-il remarquer en rentrant dans la boutique.

Nami se pencha prudemment sur la fillette, qui tentait de toutes évidences d'apprendre l'art des ombres chinoises à Scouic en lui repliant ses griffes râpeuses dans un rayon de lumière.

« Chani, tu ne sais pas qui c'était, ce monsieur ? »

« Si. Il vient zouvent à la maison pour voir mon Papa. Mon Papa y l'aime pas. Y di que z'est qu'un... Heu... _Foutu emmerdeur qui veut s'acheter mon amitié pour ne plus avoir d'ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre. Ce connard de lâche va même jusqu'à faire des cadeaux à Chani pour se faire bien voir. C'est vraiment un pauvre enc_- »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je vois. »

« Z'est ze que mon papa y dit qu'il est. Y me fait plein de cadeaux, à moi. Maintenant faudra qu'il en fasse aussi à Scouic. »

« Chani, c'est qui, ton papa ? »

Chani leva ses grands yeux bleus vers la jeune femme.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Il z'appelle Papa. »

« ...Oui, d'accord, mais il doit avoir un autre nom ? Tu t'appelles bien Chani, toi ! Comment il s'appelle, ton Papa ? »

(« Peut-être qu'il s'appelle vraiment Papa ? »

« Tais-toi, Luffy. »)

« ... »

« Chani... Soit gentille : dis-moi qui est ton Papa. »

« Et zi z'ai pas envie de te le dire ? »

« ...Tu préfères peut-être le dire à Zorro ? Zorro, ramène-toi deux secondes ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Nami leva la tête et vit l'escrimeur qui, aidé de Robin et d'un flacon d'alcool, tentait de faire reprendre ses esprits au vieil homme. Le pauvre commerçant secouait toujours désespérément la tête de droite à gauche, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« ...Pour rien. Laisse tomber. Chani... »

« Mon Papa, z'est un meuzieur qu'est zamais à la maizon et qui zoue zamais avec moi. »

* * *

Un appel... escargophonique, dirons-nous, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là...

« Allô ! Monsieur ! Vous ne chercheriez pas votre fille, par hasard ? » marmonna une voix saccadée et visiblement étouffée par un mouchoir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Si. C'est pour une demande de rançon ?»

« Non, non, non, pas du tout, non ! » s'affola la voix. « Je tenais juste à vous informer qu'elle est entre les mains d'individus qui m'ont tout l'air d'être un groupe de bandits de la pire espèce ! »

« Tiens donc. »

« Si ! Je vous assure ! Certes, il y a deux très belles jeunes femmes, mais leur regard est diabolique ! Et il y a aussi une brute aux cheveux verts avec trois épées, et... »

« Un type avec un chapeau de paille ? »

« Exactement ! »

« ... »

« ...Heu... Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Ce fut un des plus francs éclats de rire ayant jamais éclaté qui éclata au bout du fil.

« ...Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Je vous assure, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Votre fille est bien prisonnière ! »

« Mais je te crois, je te crois ! Elle est avec l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille... »

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

Mr Anonyme tritura maladivement ses bagues, se mordant les lèvres et se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une belle gaffe quelque part.

« C'est donc l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille qui doit la supporter, » reprit Papa. « Ben je leur souhaite bien du courage. »

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

...Si quelqu'un est encore là : viii, c'était très long. Mais je voulais absolument faire tenir le passage en ville dans un seul chapitre, je ne me voyais pas du tout le couper en deux... Enfin, bref, toutes mes excuses si c'était trop indigeste...

...Les prochains chapitres retrouveront une longueur normale, promis, juré, craché, parole de Bouchou.

PS : Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, qui comblent le coeur de Bouchou d'un bonheur inégalable, durant les périodes les plus sombres de son existence ! (Il s'agit ici du bac.) (Qui est passé.) ( /réalise avec béatitude ce qu'elle vient d'écrire/ )


	7. Chapter 7

SI ! Il est là ! Le septième chapitre !

Et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas d'excuse pour le retard...

Et j'arrête de me plaindre de la longueur de mes fics... Parce qu'en fait je crois que je n'aie aucun contrôle dessus...

Dédicace : A ma Nami ! n.n Pardon, ça a été beaucoup plus long que prévu... je crois que je ne vais répondre au mail que demain matin, toutes mes excuses... /pitits yeux pleins de larmes/

Et en espérant que je ne vais décevoir l'attente de personne...

* * *

« NAMI-CHERIE ! »

Le cuisinier se pencha par-dessus le bastingage, dardant un regard éperdu de servitude sur le petit groupe qui avançait vers le bateau, la rouquine en tête. Lui-même, Pipo et Chopper avait regagné le navire en fin de matinée, après avoir consciencieusement fouillé chaque recoin de la ville.

... Que Sandy n'ait pas tardé à se mettre à la recherche de Chopper plus qu'à celle de Chani, ayant saisit au vol des brides de conversation entre passants où il était question d'une « pauvre petite peluche perdue qui pleurnichait dans une ruelle, » était d'une importance secondaire.

Quant à Pipo, il avait déclaré avec fermeté que Chani ne se trouvait pas dans les boutiques de farces et attrape qu'il avait inspectées.

« Où étiez vous passés ? On vous a cherché partout ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma Petite Tarte à la Mirabelle Napée de Sucre Glace Caramélisé ! »

La tarte à la mirabelle en question enjamba lestement la rambarde de bois et s'approcha du blondinet, le saisissant sans douceur par le col de sa chemise.

« C'est FINI, ces surnoms débiles, oui ? »

« ... Argh... Pardon, mon Canari en Sucre, je... **_Argh_**... »

« ET NE ME PARLES PAS D'OISEAU ! »

« Oui, mon Mille-Feuille à la Vani... Nami. »

« T'inquiète, elle a passé une mauvaise journée. Ça va lui passer. »

La jeune fille tourna vers l'escrimeur un visage ravagé par une fureur bouillonnante.

« Comment ça, une mauvaise journée ? J'ai passé une _très bonne_ journée, au contraire ! Excellente ! **_Je n'en ai pas l'air ?_** »

Silence.

« L'important, c'est qu'on ait retrouvé Chani, » ajouta t-elle en reprenant lentement son calme.

Pipo jeta un léger regard surpris et circulaire sur le pont du Vogue-Merry.

« Ah bon ? » fit-il remarquer en haussant les sourcils.

Lourd silence. Nami eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle allait avaler sa langue. Elle ferma longuement les yeux, un tremblement nerveux parcourant ses avant-bras. Il fallait qu'elle étrangle quelque chose.

Sandy recula prudemment.

« Très bien. Où est-ce qu'elle est, _encore ?_ »

Robin étouffa un petit rire discret et tapota gentiment le dos de la rouquine, réprimant avec sagesse l'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à devenir une experte en matière de disparition d'enfants.

« Du calme. Elle est sur le bateau, je l'ai vu filer vers les cabines, tout à l'heure. Elle suivait Scouic. »

Nami inspira lentement, fourrant son visage entre ses mains et tentant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur elle-même. Il était grand temps que cette histoire se finisse et qu'ils retrouvent les parents de la petite, où elle allait devoir se contenter de dessiner les cartes d'un asile psychiatrique.

« Bien, très bien, » finit-elle par soupirer, « Alors écoutez : il faut qu'on retrouve ses parents, nous sommes bien d'accord, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut pas la garder indéfiniment ; je _sais _que ce sera très dur de la quitter... »

Zorro observa ses ongles avec intensité.

Robin cligna deux fois des yeux.

Sandy hocha la tête avec détermination.

Luffy eut un hoquet qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'incrédule s'il en avait connu le terme.

Chopper essuya une larme.

Pipo songea à ses expériences scientifiques et autres mixtures bizarres qu'il pourrait bien reprendre un jour – Nami avait été odieuse avec lui lorsqu'elle avait surpris Chani jouant à la dînette avec une substance explosive de provenance plus que suspecte. Il avait dû lui promettre de lui payer un brushing.

Scouic émit un grondement indifférent – même si certains oiseaux auraient peut-être pu le qualifier autrement.

Chani bailla.

La fillette se calfeutra dans l'ombre du mas et entreprit paisiblement d'accrocher des bigoudis dans les poils râpeux de Scouic, à quelques mètres de l'équipage.

« ... Mais ses parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, ils ont l'air d'être d'une importance considérable... A présent qu'on nous a vu avec elle dans une grande ville, on peut parier qu'ils vont envoyer la Marine à nos trousses. »

« La Marine est déjà à nos trousses. »

Robin saisit la jeune femme par un bras avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se jeter sur le sabreur.

« ... Quant bien même. Il faut qu'on leur rende la petite avant qu'ils ne pensent qu'on l'a enlevée »

« C'est vrai qu'il existe des cinglés dans le monde. »

« ... Donc : Chani doit nous dire qui est son père. Il faut qu'on le sache, à tout prix, et par tous les moyens ! C'est devenu _vital_ ! »

Derrière le mas, deux éclats bleus déchirèrent l'atmosphère de l'après-midi.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs ? »

Derrière le mas, un seul et pauvre bigoudi rose tenait compagnie aux quelques poils d'un gris douteux qui maculaient le plancher.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Robin.

« Je ne sais, pas, moi, » fit la jeune femme, un brin agacée, « je vous ai dit qu'elle avait filé vers les cabines... Je n'en sais pas plus... »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, on largue les amarres en vitesse avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de quitter le bateau si jamais l'envie lui en prenait, on se sépare, on la cherche, on la trouve et on lui fait cracher le morceau. »

Ses compagnons de fortune échangèrent un long regard de lassitude désespérée.

* * *

« Eh ! Zorro ! Tu sais ce que c'est que ça ? »

L'escrimeur, intrigué, se pencha sur Chopper et saisit le drôle de petit engin que la peluche lui tendait.

« ... Nan, » marmonna t-il en le faisant précautionneusement rouler sur sa paume. C'était bizarre, étrange, il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de chose auparavant, alors qui sait si ça n'allait pas lui exploser à la figure.

Et puis Zorro n'aimait pas le rose.

« Je l'ai trouvé près du mas. Ça agrippe les poils... »

« Ah... Sandy ? »

Le blondinet leur jeta un oeil par-dessus ses fourneaux.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? »

Le blondinet étouffa un hoquet de surprise, ouvrant la bouche et écarquillant grand les yeux. Sa cigarette glissa lentement de ses lèvres et atterrit confortablement sur le plat de tomates frémissantes qui cuisaient sous son nez.

Zorro et Chopper prirent mentalement note de se passer de repas ce soir.

« ZORRO ? Tu portes des bigoudis ? »

L'escrimeur inspecta avec méfiance l'expression béate du cuisinier.

« ... Nan. N'importe quoi. Je sais même pas ce que c'est. »

« Ooh. Quel dommage. »

« ... »

« ... C'est pour se faire boucler les cheveux. »

« ... ? ... Et alors, à quoi ça sert, de se faire boucler les cheveux ? »

« Les femmes, Zorro. Ce sont les femmes, qui épanouissent leur beauté scintillante à l'aide de ce genre d'instrument. Après s'être lavé les cheveux, elles enroulent leurs mèches soyeuses dans ces petits cylindres, et resplendissent de beauté lorsqu'elles les enlèvent quelques heures plus tard. »

(NdB : Parce qu'elles le valent bien.) (Pardon.)

« Elles doivent ressembler à des choux-fleurs... »

« J'ai jamais vu ni Robin ni Nami faire ça, moi... »

« Il leur faut un peu d'intimité, voyons. »

Il évita de préciser qu'en général, la plupart des utilisatrices de bigoudis avaient plus de soixante longues années derrière elles.

Ses deux merveilleuses déesses faisaient comme elles le souhaitaient pour affiner leur beauté.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?_ »

Ils tournèrent tous trois la tête, avisant une rouquine furibonde qui, venant d'entrer dans la pièce et les trouvant en train de discuter le plus sereinement du monde, les lardait de regard foudroyants.

« Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de chercher Chani ? C'est trop compliqué, peut-être ? »

« Non, mais, franchement, elle est sur le bateau, alors elle va bien finir par pointer le bout de son nez, donc pas la peine d... »

« Rend-moi ça. »

L'escrimeur suivit le regard de la jeune femme.

« Ah... C'est à t... »

« Oui. »

Elle s'approcha et s'empara de son bien d'une poigne acérée, drainant de douloureuses traînées rougeâtres sur la paume de l'escrimeur. Qui retint une grimace de souffrance.

« ...Nghrgl... Coupe-toi les ongles... »

Chopper nota avec inquiétude la rougeur subite qui avait envahi le visage de la navigatrice.

Nami aurait-elle de la fièvre ?

« Et je t'interdis _formellement_ de fouiller dans mes affaires _est-ce bien clair_ ? »

« Nan mais j'ai pas fouillé dans tes af... »

« Tu l'as fait. »

« Nan mais j... »

« La ferme. »

« M... »

« Tais-toi. »

Silence.

Zorro contempla longuement la rouquine cramoisie qui le défiait du regard.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à une mandarine confite, comme ça, tu sais, » susurra t-il avec mépris alors que les yeux du fruit en question s'agrandissaient d'horreur scandalisée.

« OUI ! Ma Jolie Petite Mandarine Confite à moi ! »

Les trois pirates se tournèrent vers Sandy, qui, un sourire béat égaré sur ses lèvres, contemplait la rouquine avec extase.

Son sourire ne tarda pas à fondre plus vite qu'une boule de neige avec laquelle jonglerait Ace lorsqu'il saisit le regard de la mandarine.

Il étouffa une petite toux gênée et se détourna pour bichonner ses tomates cuites. (Un instant, il lui sembla qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ; il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais, ne voyant pas ce que cela pouvait bien être, il se contenta de se rallumer une cigarette.) (Ceci échappa totalement à Nami.)

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les deux autres.

« _Cherchez Chani_, » gronda t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce en emportant le bigoudi.

« Je _n'ai pas_ fouillé dans ses affaires. »

« Je... Je vais aller retourner chercher la petite, hein...»

« Drôlement bien cuisinées, mes tomates, aujourd'hui... »

« ... »

« ... »

* * *

C'était une trace d'un rouge graisseux, qui, souillant le mur du couloir, courait sur le bois telle une veine dans un avant-bras.

Pipo eut un frisson d'horreur lorsque son regard saisit sa présence dérangeante.

Du sang.

Du sang maculait le bateau.

Quelqu'un avait été blessé.

Par quelque chose qui était certainement doté de griffes et de crocs puissants.

Le courage de Pipo ne fit qu'un seul et petit tour : il tourna les talons et alla chercher Zorro.

* * *

« Zorro... »

« Et moi je te dis de ne rien dire. Il a dit lui-même qu'elles étaient bonnes, ses tomates, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça leur fasse ? »

« Mais... C'est pas très honnête... Quant même... »

« Rien à voir avec l'honnêteté. Si on le dit maintenant, tu vas voir qu'il va nous reprocher de ne pas lui avoir fait remarquer aussitôt. Ça va râler. »

« Tu... Tu crois ? »

« Certain. »

Et puis franchement, et sans que ce soit de la méchanceté gratuite de sa part, l'escrimeur était très curieux d'observer l'équipage ingurgiter de la nicotine en toute innocence.

Dans leur dos, Pipo toussa pour attirer l'attention.

« Zorro, il y a du sang dans le couloir. »

* * *

« Où ça ? »

« Mais là, sur le mur ! »

« Mais _où_, sur le mur ? »

Pipo écrasa un doigt tremblant d'exaspération sur la trace rougeâtre.

« _Là !_ »

« Ah, là... Excuse moi, mais franchement, je m'attendais à de grosses éclaboussures un peu partout, moi... »

« Zorro, il y a une trace de sang tout le long du mur ! »

« Oui, c'est bon, j'ai vu. Elle continue jusqu'où, comme ça ? »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu penses bien qu'il était plus intelligent d'aller d'abord alerter la population avant d'aller voir où ça menait. J'ai agis en fonction de mon devoir. »

« Bien sûr, » soupira le sabreur.

Il fixa longuement la marque écarlate, avant d'y déposer un doigt prudent. Il le porta à ses lèvres, goûtant la substance d'un bout de langue encore plus prudent.

Il écarquilla les yeux, un éclair d'inquiétude alarmée lui rétractant soudainement les pupilles.

« Pipo. La chose qui a saigné ce truc là n'est pas humaine. »

« Ngh... »

Les deux protagonistes (Chopper s'était courageusement proposé pour protéger les tomates cuites) scrutèrent silencieusement le couloir qui leur faisait face, et dont l'extrémité semblait s'être drapée dans un voile d'une noirceur abyssale.

« Bon, bah, on va voir si on peut cuisiner la créature, alors... » marmonna l'escrimeur en étouffant un bâillement et en se grattant la nuque, avant d'avancer placidement en direction du bout du couloir.

La main de Pipo se crispa sur le bras de l'escrimeur.

« Attend. Peut-être. Qu'il vaudrait mieux. P-prévenir tout l'équipage. Juste au cas où. »

« Bon, si t'as peur d'une bestiole blessée, reste-là, je m'en fiche. Mais lâche mon bras parce que tes ongles me font mal. »

« J-je n'ai pas peur. Enfin si : j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir assurer pleinement ta sécurité. »

« ... »

Le silence et le regard de l'escrimeur devinrent soudainement bien pesants.

Pipo déglutit.

« ... Bon, allez, on va lui faire sa peau à ce sale monstre ! » s'écria t-il en dépassant le sabreur d'un pas énergique et en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs obscures du ténébreux boyau.

Zorro le suivit en soupirant.

* * *

« J'ai entendu un bruit... »

Le chuchotement s'était élevé dans la nuit presque palpable du couloir, perçant avec peine l'obscurité qui les enveloppait telle un lourd manteau de velours sombre.

« Oui, Pipo. C'est nous qui marchons. »

« Ah. »

Silence.

« Quelque chose nous suit... »

« C'est moi qui te suit, Pipo. »

« Ah. »

Silence.

« Il y quelque chose devant... »

« Oui, Pipo. La porte. »

« Ah. »

Silence.

« Je suis certain qu'elle nous épie... »

« Qui ça ? »

« Chani... »

« ... »

Silence.

« Il... »

« LA FERME ! »

« Désolé. »

Silence.

« Pipo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Retire tes ongles de mon bras. »

« Pardon. »

L'escrimeur se dégagea prestement et parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte au pas de course. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et se rua sur le pont, avalant goulûment une profonde gorgée de l'air salé et frais qui soufflait au large.

Se retrouver dans l'entourage de Pipo pouvait parfois donner la désagréable sensation d'asphyxier.

« Zorro. Ça continue par là. »

Le sabreur se rapprocha et suivit le regard du jeune homme, avisant la marque rouge vif qui continuait de ramper sur le mur extérieur des cabines.

Ils remarquèrent qu'elle obliquait de plus en plus vers le bas, pour finir par atterrir sur le sol et se diriger vers le pont avant.

« Bon, ben, on va aller voir ç... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ferma longuement les yeux, grinçant des dents. Il se tourna lentement du côté de la rouquine.

« Et ben, » commença Pipo, « en fait, on a trouv... »

« On cherche Chani. Et puis arrête de surgir dans le dos des gens quant ils ne s'y attendent pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on cherche Chani. »

La navigatrice le scruta intensément du regard. Elle semblait douter de sa sincérité.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle écarta brusquement les deux pirates, pour se pencher devant les planches souillées de rouge et observer la longue ligne écarlate qui semblait émerger du néant de la porte du couloir pour s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à la figure de proue, avisa l'escrimeur en apercevant, tout proche de la tête de mouton, un petit monticule hétéroclite et indéterminé qui était de toute évidence le point d'arrivée de la ligne rouge.

« Zorro dit que ce n'est pas le sang d'un être vivant normal, » expliqua le canonnier au dos de Nami.

« C'est... »

La rouquine se releva et se retourna, une expression de choc profond figée sur sa figure.

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« C'est mon rouge à lèvre ! » s'exclama t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« ... Quoi ? »

« ... Pardon ? »

« Quelqu'un joue avec mon rouge à lèvre ! »

Elle se jeta sur l'escrimeur, saisissant le col de son T-shirt avec fureur.

« Tu joues avec mon rouge à lèvre ! »

Zorro écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais t'es malade ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Absolument pas ! Tout à l'heure tu jouais avec mes bigoudis ! »

« ... »

« Tu bousilles mon maquillage ! »

« Mais lâche-moi, espèce de folle... Pipo. Pipo ! Dis-lui que je n'ai rien fait à son maquillage ! »

Pas de réponse. les deux pirates s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se rapprochèrent du jeune canonnier qui, intrigué, était allé ramasser l'étrange monticule et le fixait à présent de deux yeux exorbités.

Ses deux compagnons sentirent les leurs atteindre à peu près le même diamètre.

Ce que Pipo tenait à la main, c'était une petite figurine faite de bigoudis roses enchevêtrés les uns aux autres et percée de toutes parts par une bonne dizaine d'épingles à cheveux.

A sa taille étaient accrochées trois limes à ongles.

* * *

Tenues bien au chaud sous le couvercle transparent de la poêle à frire, les tomates reposaient en toute sécurité sur la table de la cuisine.

Chopper les fixait avec intensité, conscient que sans son étroite surveillance leur avenir potentiel se serait sans aucun doute retrouvé au fond de l'estomac d'un certain capitaine. Du moins avant l'heure.

Il n'était pas inquiet.

Zorro lui avait assuré que si jamais il y avait un blessé, il se chargeait de l'amener dans l'infirmerie et d'aller aussitôt prévenir le jeune médecin.

Or il n'était toujours pas venu le chercher.

Il n' y avait donc pas de blessé.

A moins que Zorro ne soit blessé lui-même, bien sûr.

Mais c'était impossible. Il s'agissait de Zorro.

Chopper n'était donc pas inquiet.

Il concentra encore un peu plus son regard sur les tomates.

Dans son dos, Chani entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le placard. Elle leva ses jolis yeux bleus vers l'étagère la plus haute, sur laquelle trônait un imposant panier de pommes bien mûres et fraîchement rapportées du marché.

Elle tendit un petit bras.

Et l'agita inutilement à deux mètres du panier.

Mais non, Chopper n'était pas inquiet, bien sûr que non. Il avait confiance en ses camarades, se disait t-il en se tournant vers la fillette, en la rejoignant, en prenant forme humaine, en saisissant une pomme et en la lui tendant.

Chopper allait tranquillement attendre que Zorro revienne pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts.

Car Zorro ne s'était pas fait déchiqueter par l'abominable bête tapie dans l'ombre. Non, évidemment que non.

Chopper allait donc rester dans la cuisine.

D'ailleurs, si on ne trouvait pas Chani, ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle s'était faite dévorée par la bête.

Chani ne s'était pas faite dévorée par la bête.

« Mon Dieu, Chani s'est faite dévorée par la bête... »

Chani mâchouilla tranquillement sa pomme, son regard intensément bleu posé sur la Grosse Boule de Poil.

Elle n'avait pas cillé depuis un nombre inquiétant de secondes.

« Peluche, » finit-elle par sortir.

« ...Quoi... ? CHANI ! TU ES LA ! »

Chopper retrouva instantanément sa forme habituelle et serra fortement la fillette contre ses poils.

Chani se dégagea aussitôt et se remis à le fixer avec intensité.

« Zolie peluche. Pleine de poil. »

Chopper cligna des yeux.

« P... Pardon ? »

« Peluche. »

« Mais... Mais non, je ne suis pas une peluche ! » s'insurgea Peluche.

Chani lui saisit un bras.

« Peluche, » répéta t-elle.

* * *

Il leur avait pourtant demandé de surveiller la cuisine.

Il avait demandé à Chopper et Zorro de surveiller la cuisine. Pas grand chose, juste l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'il aille chercher le sac de poissons frais rangé dans la cale.

Mais non, de toute évidence, ces deux-là avaient dû trouver la tâche insurmontable.

Puisque la seule personne qui restait à présent dans la pièce, confortablement affalée sur une chaise et le ventre bien plein, c'était Luffy.

Le cuisinier grinça des dents.

Zorro allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sandy s'approcha et réveilla son capitaine d'un vigoureux coup de pied sur le ventre.

« AÏE ! Ah... Ah ? Sandy ? NAN ! Fais pas ça ! J'ai pas tout mangé, j'ai pas tout mangé, je te le jure ! J'ai fait attention ! »

Sandy ouvrit les placards en grand, et constata que seul le tiers des provisions (prévues pour quatre mois) avait disparu.

« Mouais, c'est vrai, » marmonna t-il à mi-voix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table.

« T'as même pas touché aux tomates ? »

« J'arrivais pas à enlever le couvercle... »

« ... »

« Comment est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Compte pas sur moi pour te l'expliquer. »

Sandy était sous les ordres d'un type qui ne savait pas retirer le couvercle d'une poêle à frire.

« Où sont Chopper et Zorro ? »

« Chais pas, ils étaient pas là quant je suis arrivé. »

Ni Sandy ni Luffy n'aimait particulièrement le rose. Pas plus qu'ils n'aimaient voir voler des trucs roses au dessus de leur tête sans explications. Voire des trucs tout court.

Ils fixèrent donc un instant en silence le machin rose qui venait de surgir de derrière leur dos, de rebondir sur le couvercle des tomates, et qui gisait à présent sur la table.

Ils se retournèrent.

Nami tentait de les incendier du regard.

« QUI joue avec mon maquillage ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« LEQUEL d'entre vous deux a boutiqué cette chose avec mes big... mes... instruments pour les cheveux ? Et mes limes à ongles ? Et mes épingles ? QUI a fouillé dans mes affaires ? Et surtout, SURTOUT, QUI A ECRASE MON ROUGE A LEVRE PARTOUT SUR LES MURS DU BATEAU ? »

« Je te jure que je n'ai touché à rien, mon Petit Cœur d'Amour ! Tu te doutes bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Je crois pas que ce soit moi. ...Ça se mange, le rouge à lèvre ? »

« Une minute, c'est une figurine de Zorro, ce truc ! »

Le cuisinier venait de s'emparer de la chose rose et l'examinait béatement, un sourire crétin répandu sur ses lèvres.

Zorro le lui arracha et l'aplatit violemment entre ses deux mains, le réduisant à l'état d'une vulgaire chair à pâtée rosâtre et épineuse.

« ZORRO, MES BIGOUDIS ! »

« Cette figurine ne me _représentait pas_. »

« Pourtant... On aurait dit les trois sabres... »

« _Non_. »

« Zorro, puisque t'es là, » intervint plaisamment le blondinet, « _explique-moi pourquoi tu as laissé la cuisine en plan._ »

Zorro le fixa un instant en silence.

« J'ai pas laissé la cuisine en plan. J'ai demandé à Chopper de la surveiller. »

Long silence. Les pirates présents s'entre-regardèrent.

« Où est Chopper ? »

C'est à cet instant qu'un effroyable rugissement de souffrance poussée à son paroxysme retentit à l'avant du bateau.

* * *

Interloquée, Chani jeta un vague coup d'œil au miroir qu'elle venait de présenter à Son jouet.

Elle n'y vit rien d'anormal.

« Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ? Qu'esse qui t'as fait peur ? »

Sous ses trente couches de maquillage (mélange détonnant de poudre pour visage, de rouge à lèvre et de crème de soin), Chopper eut une moue écoeurée et désapprobatrice.

Il n'osait pas parler de peur d'avaler la mixture.

Il tenta vainement de se défaire de ses liens.

« Nan, attend, bouze pas, tu vas tout déranzer... »

Elle resserra fermement les lourdes cordes qui enserraient le petit corps poilu de Chopper – et n'en laissait dépasser que la tête, et rajusta les bigoudis roses et autre rubans pailletés perdus dans la fourrure capillaire de sa peluche.

Une zolie coiffure, voilà ce qui l'arrangerait au mieux.

Elle rajouta une couche de rouge à lèvre framboise sur le nez de la pauvre victime.

« Toi auzzi, Scouic, viens par là. »

La Créature se rapprocha docilement et laissa sa Gentille Maîtresse ajouter deux ou trois bigoudis de plus parmi ceux qui fourmillaient déjà dans ses poils rares, courts et râpeux.

... Chopper évita de se demander comment la petite gamine réussissait à les y faire tenir.

Au dessus de leur tête, dans l'encadrement de la trappe qui menait à la cale, cinq paires d'yeux les fixaient avec ahurissement.

* * *

Robin était contente ; elle venait tout juste de retrouver le livre qui manquait depuis un très court laps de temps à sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Il était posé à plat sur le sol, grand ouvert, dans un petit recoin du pont arrière ombragé par deux tonneaux d'eau douce.

Elle s'agenouilla et lu avec attention le titre de la page sur laquelle il était ouvert.

_**Le Vaudou de Nos Jours**_

_Chapitre 7 : Comment plonger un ennemi dans un sommeil profond_

* * *

Attablée devant un appétissant plat de petit gâteaux fourrés à la confiture de figue, Chani refusait obstinément et de prendre un gâteau, et d'ouvrir la bouche.

Par instant, elle jetait un petit regard mélangeant désappointement et inquiétude du côté de Zorro.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, Sandy et Pipo venait de plonger le pauvre Chopper dans un tonneau d'eau chaude et étaient à présent occupés à le débarrasser de toutes ses fanfreluches.

Personne n'avait pensé à approcher Scouic.

« Dis-moi, Chani. S'il te plaît. Dis-moi. Qui est ton Papa ? »

Les deux pupilles bleues se fixèrent sur la jeune femme.

Silence.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, trésor... On ne peut pas te garder éternellement avec nous... Ton papa et ta maman doivent être très très inquiets pour toi... »

Silence.

« Bon, ça va, tu vois bien que c'est inutile, elle dira rien, cette gosse... »

« Si tu dis ça, c'est évident que maintenant, elle va rien nous dire ! Il faut avoir un peu de psychologie, dans la vie, Zorro ! »

« La psychologie, c'est avant tout de ne pas quitter un port quant une gamine inconnue vient de monter sur le bateau. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la psychologie, ç... »

« Pourquoi tu dors pas ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Il faut dormir. Zinon tu vas mourir. Il faut dormir. Il faut des vitamines. »

Chani fixait intensément Zorro.

« T'as pas dormi de la zournée. Ze veux pas que tu meures. »

« Mais... »

Les lèvres de Chani tremblèrent.

Zorro se dépêcha d'aller s'allonger dans un coin.

Satisfaite, la gamine se mit à grignoter un gâteau.

« Chani... Ton papa... »

Elle reposa le biscuit et se renferma.

« Robin, tu ne peux pas venir m'aider ? Tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre, avec elle... »

La jeune femme se contenta de tourner la page de son manuel sur le Vaudou.

« Oh, bon, ça va, j'ai compris ; j'abandonne... Parce que vous faîtes vraiment aucun effort... La situation finira bien par s'arranger d'elle-même... »

« Mais oui, exactement, mon Petit Mouton à la Grenadine ! » s'exclama le blondinet en arrachant un élastique des poils de Chopper. (AÏE !) « Ça va s'arranger, tu vas voir ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! En attendant : ça vous dirait de vous mettre à table ? J'ai mijoté un bon petit plat de tomates et de poissons frits, rien que pour vous deux, mes Amours Vanillés ! »

Chopper se tapit au fond de sa bassine et Zorro au fond de son sommeil.

« Moui... Tout ce que j'espère, » soupira la rouquine, « C'est que ses parents ne vont pas nous retrouver avant qu'on ne les retrouve... »

* * *

Sur le pont avant d'un des bateaux les plus imposants de la marine, Tashigi scruta l'horizon enflammé par le soleil couchant.

Sa main se crispa sur la rambarde ; le navire de chapeau de paille était en vue.

« Commandant Smocker ! » cria t-elle en se retournant vivement. « Le navire de chapeau de paille ! A portée de canon ! »

A quelque pas d'elle, Papa s'étouffa dans son cigare.

« QUOI ? Déjà ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon commandant. Mais c'est une chance inouïe ! Il faut en profiter ! Abordons-les ! »

« NON ! Non... Au contraire... Nous allons ralentir le bateau... Et les laisser gagner un peu de terrain... Voilà... C'est ça... C'est ce qu'il faut faire... »

« ... ? Mais ? Mais pourquoi, commandant... ! »

« Lieutenant Tashigi, dans la vie, il faut de la prudence en toute chose. »

« Mais... »

« Rien ne vous dit qu'ils n'ont pas une arme terriblement destructrice à bord. »

* * *

Nami est-elle du genre à se maquiller ?

Smocker est-il marié ?

Smocker est-il du genre à avoir des enfants ?

Est-il possible qu'une gamine de quatre ans sache déjà lire ?

Où donc Chani a-t-elle appris ce qu'était le vaudou ?

A quoi Scouic va-t-il ressembler une fois les bigoudis enlevés ?

Qu'est-ce donc qu'un mouton à la grenadine ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je pose toutes ces questions ?

... Bouchou pas savoir... T.T°


	8. Chapter 8, première partie

Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? Avouez XD (mais vous aviez tort, me revoilà, envers et contre tout !)

Excuse pour le retard : Mmh. La rentrée scolaire ? Le… Les fêtes de fin d'année ? Mes partiels ? Mes… autres partiels ? Oh, gomen…

Blague à part. Je rame sur ce chapitre depuis, quoi… cinq mois, au bas mot… Ce qui explique en partie le retard, et surtout qu'il atteigne les 35 pages Word… Donc, cette fois-ci impossible d'y échapper, je sépare la bête en quatre parties. (Dont la première et la plus ancienne, celle que vous avez sous les yeux, ne me satisfait pas vraiment… elle n'est pas assez… vive ? Par rapport à la suite… Enfin bon.)

Warnings : Chani se déchaîne.

* * *

Robin rangea son livre sur le vaudou dans la bibliothèque avec un soupir d'aise. Elle ne se souvenait pas à quant remontait une lecture aussi passionnante et enrichissante. 

Son regard glissa sur les étagères impeccablement ordonnées.

« Oh, » murmura t-elle avec une légère surprise en avisant l'absence flagrante d'un livre au milieu d'une rangée.

* * *

« Sandy, » susurra la jeune femme en se penchant sur l'oreille du cuisinier.

Le jeune homme abandonna aussitôt les carottes qu'il était en train de peler et pivota un visage irradiant de bonheur vers la nouvelle-venue.

Il considérait comme un fait extrêmement positif qu'une jeune femme se penche sur lui pour lui susurrer dans l'oreille.

« Oui, mon Amour au Sirop de Réglisse ? » s'écria t-il, une nuance d'espoir vibrante dans la voix.

Robin lui sourit gentiment en plissant les yeux.. « Tu n'as pas pris mon livre de cuisine, » assura t-elle avec fermeté.

Silence.

Sandy fit ce qu'il pouvait pour conserver son visage irradiant de bonheur.

« Heu… Non, ma Petite Pomme en Cage… »

« Je le savais. »

« Tu… Tu lis des livres de cuisine, Robin-Chérie ? »

Sans répondre à sa question, la mystérieuse archéologue lui fit un petit signe entendu de la main et s'éloigna, laissant le blondinet en proie à sa perplexité et à ses carottes pelées.

* * *

« On pourrait lui faire boire, non ? »

L'escrimeur saisit la fiole que lui présentait Pipo et la leva dans les rayons dorés du soleil matinal. Le liquide azur qu'elle contenait se superposa au bleu du ciel, ce qui fit ressortir avec encore plus de netteté les bulles d'un rouge écarlate qui tournoyaient paresseusement sur elles-même, se fondant et se divisant en une danse hypnotique.

« … Et, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait, exactement ? »

« Ben, on saurait en lui faisant boire, non ? »

Zorro posa un regard circonspect sur son compagnon.

« Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à lui faire boire ? »

« Ben, à moins que tu veuilles essayer, toi ? »

Grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Non. »

« Bon, bah, alors… »

« Non. Une Chani avec un deuxième bras ou une troisième tête, je crois que ça serait encore plus invivable. »

« Et sur Scouic ? »

L'image d'un rat mutant de deux mètres de haut et de trois mètres de large s'imposa à l'esprit du sabreur.

« Non. »

« Et… »

Pipo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de lui taper sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna et fit face à une Robin qui souriait et qui plissait les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a pris mon livre de cuisine, » affirma t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Silence.

Pipo se gratta lentement le haut du crâne.

« Hum… non… » finit-il par confirmer sous le regard un peu trop chaleureux de la jeune femme.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'escrimeur, mais sembla douter fortement de la capacité de Zorro à trouver de l'intérêt à un livre, du moins autrement que pour caler un pied de table.

Son vague coup d'œil glissa sur la fiole qu'il tenait toujours à la main, et se fit perçant et brillant d'intelligence.

« Cela ferait une très jolie lampe de chevet, » assura t-elle en s'en emparant.

* * *

Sur le pont du Vogue-Merry se trouvait un gros rouleau de cordes. On trouve toujours de gros rouleaux de cordes sur les ponts des bateaux. Sans qu'on puisse leur définir la moindre utilité, en général ; m'enfin, il sont là.

En l'occurrence, l'utilité de celui-ci était de procurer une cachette à Chani. Un repaire. Lorsque Nami avait l'audace de travailler dans sa chambre et que la pauvre enfant ne pouvait plus se blottir tranquillement sous le bureau.

La fillette tourna les pages jaunies du livre de cuisine avec agacement.

Elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle voulait quelque chose de spécial.

Quelque chose d'original.

Qui lui serait propre.

Et elle ne trouvait pas.

Elle arracha pensivement la recette de la soupe aux fraises des bois et aux abricots, et la tendit à Scouic, dont la tête sournoise et pelée venait d'émerger par-dessus le rempart de cordes. Il la déchiqueta sans entrain.

Elle adossa sa petite tête délicate et blonde contre les fils râpeux des cordes, et scruta le bleu intense du ciel d'un regard mécontent. Une légère brume grise ne tarda pas à apparaître, traduisant le malaise de l'observé.

Tant pis. Après tout, toute sa vie n'avait jamais été qu'éléments improvisés, son expérience et sa science étaient basées sur l'improvisation, et jusqu'ici ça ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Alors autant s'en remettre à l'improvisation.

Parce que le gentil monsieur méritait vraiment quelque chose de spécial en remerciement.

Et parce qu'elle avait envie de jouer à la dînette.

* * *

Pipo s'appuya sur la rambarde et scruta le gros rocher dans la mer avec attention.

Ils avaient accosté la baie environ une heure auparavant. Il fallait refaire le plein d'eau potable, et puis de toute façon Luffy avait vu l'île.

Passer à côté d'une île sans que Luffy ne se mette à regarder fixement Nami jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'aborder relevait du caractère improbable, impossible, anormal et alarmant.

C'était une petite baie comme toutes les baies, en croissant de lune, avec une plage bordée de palmiers et de l'eau turquoise. L'une de ses extrémités se prolongeait dans la mer, et était constituée d'une multitude de rochers polis par les vagues, qui émergeaient de l'eau comme de gros crânes informes et grisâtres.

Il y en avait un qui était plus gros que les autres.

Tellement gros qu'on aurait pu cacher un bateau derrière.

Le jeune canonnier plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir à nouveau l'éclat blanc qui lui avait fait penser à des voiles un instant auparavant.

« C'est drôle, » murmura t-il. « J'aurais juré… »

« Dégaze de là. »

Le canonnier tourna lentement la tête derrière lui, aperçu Chani, saisit le regard qu'elle lui lançait, et s'empressa d'obéir.

La blonde fillette tenait à la main une mince cordelette dont l'extrémité était enroulée autour du ventre grassouillet de Scouic. Le rongeur fixait sa Petite Maîtresse d'un regard de servitude éperdue.

Chani le saisit, le posa sur la rambarde, et le poussa pour qu'il tombe les moustaches les premières dans l'océan cristallin.

Impassible, Pipo se pencha par-dessus bord et observa la petite silhouette grise remuer ses pattes au fond de l'eau. Chani tirailla le bas de son pantalon pour qu'il la fasse asseoir sur la balustrade.

Un sentiment contradictoire explosa comme une bulle de savon dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mélange détonnant d'espoir et d'incrédulité.

D'un côté, Chani venait de faire basculer Scouic par-dessus bord. D'un autre côté, la Créature était toujours reliée au bateau par une p…..n de corde.

D'un côté, il avait perdu toute illusion sur l'innocence et la pureté de l'enfance. D'un autre côté, Scouic allait peut-être quant même se noyer.

D'un côté, il n'oserait jamais envoyer Chani rejoindre Scouic. D'un autre côté, Nami n'était pas dans les parages…

Il fixa longuement le dos de la petite fille. Et détourna la tête lorsqu'il eut la sensation que le dos le fixait longuement en retour.

Un silence écrasant alourdit l'atmosphère matinale. Chani, assise, immobile, couvait de ses yeux froids d'enfant le rongeur qui émergeait pesamment cinq mètres plus bas. Elle tenait fermement la cordelette entre ses mains rosées.

Pipo toussa pour attirer son attention – mais pas trop fort, au cas ou elle l'entendrait.

« Heum. Tu… fais quoi ? »

Chani tourna lentement un regard neutre vers lui, avant de revenir à Scouic et d'agiter la petite corde.

« Ze pêche, » déclara t-elle d'un ton qui proclamait une évidence flagrante.

« Oh ? »

L'espoir naquit.

« Et Scouic, c'est l'appât, c'est ça ? »

Chani le regarda à nouveau et haussa un sourcil.

« Nan. »

L'espoir vacilla.

« Scouic z'est le chasseur. »

L'espoir s'éteignit.

Pipo respira un grand coup, réprima les tremblements qui avaient envahi ses genoux et pris l'air le plus dégagé possible pour demander :

« Et, il chasse quoi ? »

« Le requin. »

« Mais. Y'a pas. De requins. Par ici. »

« Zi. »

« Mais. Heu. »

Coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde. L'animal sournois avait replongé, et son ombre fugitive se tenait recroquevillée dans le creux d'un rocher, où elle donnait la désagréable impression d'être tapie. A l'affût. A attendre quelque chose. Définitivement comme un prédateur doté d'une implacable confiance en soi.

L'œil de Pipo dériva lentement vers l'horizon.

Non, il n'y a pas de requin, dans une baie. C'est trop petit, une baie. C'est trop proche du rivage, une baie.

Alors il évita de se demander comment Chani avait fait pour attirer par ici la chose sombre qu'il voyait se mouvoir au loin.

Elle se rapprocha encore, inéluctablement, et, sous l'eau, Scouic bondit.

Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Pipo ne serait jamais capable d'expliquer avec précision comment ça avait pu se produire.

* * *

Chopper tendit un comprimé à Sandy, qui le fit tomber dans un verre de vin chaud et tendit le tout à Pipo. L'adolescent l'avala d'une traite, ce qui ne suffit pourtant pas à réprimer la rafale de tremblements convulsifs qu'était devenu son corps.

Ses yeux semblaient deux trous noirs plantés dans un visage plus livide qu'un linge de pub pour une marque de lessive.

Sandy lui reprit prudemment le verre des mains avant qu'il ne le laisse choir sur le parquet.

« J'ai… J'ai tout vu… tout vu… »

« Je vais t'administrer un tranquillisant, Pipo. »

« Il y avait… du sang… dans la mer… plein.. comme… des grands tourbillons… »

« Ça fait pas mal, les piqûres. Ne bouge pas. »

« Le sang… C'est rouge… »

« Oui, Pipo. »

Sandy alla poser son front contre la vitre de l'infirmerie. A l'extérieur, les rayons du soleil balayaient le pont de leur lumière encore fraîche, ainsi que l'immense carcasse de requin qui gisait sur les planches trempées de sang. De gros morceaux de chair y avaient déjà été découpés.

Luffy tournait autour, hésitant de toute évidence à demander à Sandy si la cuisson est une option obligatoire quant on désire ingérer un aliment.

Le cuisinier soupira, ouvrit la fenêtre et lui cria que oui.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, quant même, » fit-il en refermant la vitre, « comment est-ce qu'un rat, même aussi gros que Scouic, a t-il pu déchiqueter de la sorte un animal quinze fois plus gros que lui ? »

Les pupilles du canonnier se contractèrent.

« _Mais je sais pas, justement !_ » articula t-il tandis que son corps redevenait la proie de tremblements convulsifs.

* * *

Nami marchait sur le pont d'un pas vif en étudiant l'une de ses cartes. Elle releva vaguement les yeux en entendant leur blondinet de cuistot enguirlander leur goinfre de capitaine à propos de malaises d'estomac provoqués par de la viande crue, avant de les replonger sèchement dans son monde merveilleux de lignes droites, de numéros et de côtes détaillées avec précision.

Et de les relever tout aussi sec. Son cerveau venait de lui signaler que quelque chose de désagréable et de sanglant envahissait le pont.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de spectacle, bien sûr. Au cours de leurs nombreuses pérégrinations et encore plus nombreuses batailles, elle avait fini par se blaser royalement quant aux diverses créatures voire êtres humains couverts de sang, qu'il s'agisse du leur ou non, que son regard pouvait rencontrer.

Elle fit néanmoins un très large détour, yeux écarquillés d'indignation et nez plissé de dégoût sous l'odeur infâme qui commençait à transpirer de l'atmosphère, pour atteindre ses deux compagnons.

« Sandy… »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, je me fiche des maux d'estomac que ça peut bien te provoquer, je l'avoue, mais je ne veux _pas_ que tu manges de la viande _crue_. La viande, c'est fait pour être _cuisinée_. Espèce de crétin profond. »

Durant le silence qui suivit, le blondinet prit conscience que son élastique de capitaine avait ostensiblement continué de s'empiffrer en l'écoutant, et que la douce voix qui venait de prononcer son nom appartenait à une représentante féminine de l'espèce humaine.

Nami, de surcroît.

« Tu as compris que je ne faisais pas allusion à toi, ma Petite Tarte aux Oignons Frits ? »

« C'est quoi, cette horreur qui traîne sur le bateau ? Ça met du sang partout ! Si tu n'as plus de place dans le garde-manger, rejette-moi ça à la mer, bon sang ! »

Sandy, inconscient de la bonté miséricordieuse dont faisait preuve la rouquine en ne relevant pas ce à quoi il venait de la comparer, eut un petit sourire coupable.

« J'y songeais, mon cœur. Je disais justement à Luffy… Luffy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il arrivait parfois que la navigatrice soit vraiment impressionnée par le blondinet. La voix de Sandy pouvait escalader les octaves de voix les plus douces et les plus pures, et dégringoler le quart de seconde suivant dans les plus dures et les plus tranchantes.

Luffy leur fit un petit geste amical de la main.

« Je vous laisse discuter. Je vais explorer l'île ! »

« Et pourquoi t'emporte le requin avec toi ? »

« Bah. Vous vouliez vous en débarrasser, non ? Je vous en débarrasse. »

Et de sauter par-dessus la balustrade en entraînant la carcasse derrière lui.

Les deux pirates l'observèrent pesamment bondir par-dessus les quelques mètres d'eau qui les séparaient de la plage et s'étaler avec joie sur le sable doré. Il ne tarda pas à se relever et à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs verdoyantes de la jungle qui recouvrait l'île.

« Il ne… va pas manger ça, quant même ? »

« Humrph. Qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je lui garde quelque chose pour ce midi, en tout cas. »

La rouquine hocha vaguement la tête et posa un regard mécontent sur le sang poisseux qui continuait à s'infiltrer dans le plancher.

« Au fait, » fit-elle en tâtant le sol d'un pied prudent, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fermé la cuisine à double-tour ? C'est ridicule, ça ne te ressemble pas. C'est la première fois que tu nous fais ce coup-là. »

Toute cette saleté allait être horriblement difficile à partir, songeait la jeune femme. Il allait falloir que chacun s'y mette.

Et qu'elle les surveille de près.

Sandy la fixa, un soupçon d'hésitation dans son sourire.

« Mais… Oui, c'est ridicule… D'autant plus que j'étais avec Luffy… C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fermée, mon Sucre d'Orge à l'Ananas. »

Regard acéré de qui n'a pas envie d'être contredit.

« J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, et c'était fermé. »

« Mais non… »

« Traite-moi de menteuse pendant que t'y est. »

« Mais non, enfin, mon Sachet de Sucre Vanillé ! Tu sais bien que je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille ! La porte était peut-être… juste bloquée… »

« Alors je suis tellement faible que je ne suis pas capable d'ouvrir une porte ? C'est ça ? »

« Non, non ! Ma Tartelette à la Banane… ! »

Le cuisinier commençait à s'empêtrer dans une situation qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

« Ecoute, Nami-Chérie, je te jure que je n'ai pas fermé la cuisine. D'ailleurs regarde, j'ai la clé sur m… »

Non, il ne l'avait pas, réalisa t-il en fouillant toutes ses poches.

Il avait dû la laisser sur le buffet.

Inutile de s'inquiéter.

Paniqua t-il.

* * *

Zorro, en cet instant précis, se sentait bien. Il était allongé au pied du mas, A demi-immergé par les limbes nébuleuse du sommeil. Autour de lui, le calme régnait, troublé parfois vaguement par les cris lointains des mouettes. L'air était pur, l'eau cristalline, l'ambiance de la baie apaisante. Ses compagnons se tenaient tranquille.

Oui, tout était merveilleusement calme.

Ce qui inquiétait grandement l'escrimeur.

Il se releva sur un coude et balaya le pont du regard. Rien d'anormal, à priori, et personne en vue ; seul un mince filet de fumée limpide s'échappant de la fenêtre de la cuisine indiquait la présence du blondinet aux fourneaux.

Il plissa les yeux et jeta un léger coup d'œil derrière son épaule, à peu près sûr de découvrir Scouic en train de lui planter un regard vicieux dans le dos. Mais non. Rien.

Il dressa l'oreille, tous les sens aux aguets. Chani allait débarquer et vérifier attentivement qu'il faisait bien la sieste, d'une minute à l'autre. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'imitation la plus parfaite d'un profond sommeil. Dans l'attente de la petite.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit dix minutes plus tard, ce fut avec la certitude qu'un danger attendu qui ne se décide pas à venir est beaucoup plus désagréable qu'un danger qui vous arrive de front. Voire même qu'un danger qui vous arrive par derrière.

* * *

Au moins, entre quatre murs et une porte verrouillée à triple-tour, on se sent plus en sécurité. l'air vif du dehors lui manquait, bien sûr, mais tout valait mieux plutôt que se trouver la proie innocente d'une diabolique enfant.

Même si l'escrimeur ne craignait évidemment rien de Chani.

C'était juste par mesure de précaution, voilà.

Zorro navigua entre les hamacs de toiles qui pendaient du plafond, en direction du sien, et heurta un poids mort qui lui barrait le passage.

Il se pencha sur le hamac et observa l'obstacle qui se terrait au fond.

« Pipo ? »

« Chut, non, c'est pas moi. »

L'escrimeur cligna des yeux.

« … Mais si, c'est toi. »

« Non, non, chuis pas là. »

Silence.

Zorro tira un grand coup sur le sac de toile et renversa le canonnier sur le sol.

« AÏE ! Ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je vérifiais si tu disais la vérité. Apparemment non. »

L'escrimeur observa pensivement Pipo se relever. L'adolescent était d'une pâleur de cire, légèrement tremblant, une lueur vacillante au fond des yeux, comme s'il venait de vivre quelque chose de peu agréable et de peu courant.

« C'est Chopper qui m'a dit que je ferais mieux de me reposer, » expliqua t-il. « alors je suis venu ici. Et j'ai demandé à Chopper de pas dire aux autres que j'étais là. Pour être tranquille. »

« Pour être tranquille ? »

Les genoux de Pipo semblaient donner un concert de castagnettes.

« … Tu t'es fait attaquer par quelqu'un ? » demanda l'escrimeur avec ce que Sandy aurait prit plaisir à appeler un rare éclair de perspicacité.

L'adolescent perdit la maigre contenance qui avait daigné lui rester.

« _Pas moi !_ » s'écria t-il. « _Le requin ! Le pauvre, pauvre petit requin !_ »

« Hein ? » Zorro tenta de détacher les mains crispées de Pipo qui s'agrippaient au col de son T-shirt comme si leur existence en dépendait. « Mais on est dans une baie, y'a pas de requin, dans une baie… »

« _Je sais ! _»

« Lâche-moi… »

« Zorro, je sens qu'elle prépare quelque chose de terrifiant ! »

« Qui ça… ? »

Le sabreur fut frappé d'un second éclair de lucidité avant même la réponse de Pipo.

« Chani ! » murmura t-il en même temps que lui.

Silence.

Pipo plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Toi seul peut encore nous sauver, Zorro, » déclara t-il, une ferveur désespérée dans la voix.

* * *

Chani venait d'allumer la cuisinière sous l'œil vigilant de son rongeur de compagnie. Elle observa attentivement les petites flammes qui venaient de naître, et dont la lueur bleuâtre se reflétait dans son regard impassible.

Par mesure de précaution, elles s'élevèrent un peu plus haut.

Satisfaite, la tendre enfant se tourna vers la table ou l'attendaient les morceaux de viande crue découpés dans la carcasse du requin plus tôt dans la matinée. Le sang qui s'en échappait dégoulinait sur le sol avec viscosité.

Elle s'empara d'un ou deux gros morceaux, d'une poêle, et d'un bidon d'huile qu'elle avait repéré sous l'évier.

Elle avait souvent vu faire Sandy. En conséquence de quoi, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. De toute manière, Chani se considérait comme experte dans tout ce qui touchait à… à ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle le fasse pour la première fois ou non. Et jusqu'ici, étrangement, personne n'avait tenté de la persuader du contraire.

Chani était donc une experte en matière de cuisine.

La viande baignait dans l'huile, qui peinait à bouillir sous l'action pourtant ardente des petites flammes, et qui débordait de l'espace restreint de la poêle.

Une bonne grosse cuillère de crème allait donner plus de consistance à l'ensemble.

Le garde-manger était vraiment mal pourvu, constata la fillette avec mauvaise humeur en remarquant l'absence flagrante de tartes à la fraise et autres denrées alimentaires tournées vers la merveilleuse frontière du sucre. Ce qui s'avérait être de la mauvaise foi. Il y avait des aliments sucrés. Mais pas assez.

Chani saisit un malchanceux sac de sucre et une innocente bouteille de sirop de framboise et alla les vider entièrement dans la poêle.

… Elle se hâta de sortir une casserole pour recueillir le trop-plein, et, après un petit instant de réflexion, intervertit les deux récipients. Un peu moins propre qu'avant, la poêle retrouva sa place au fond du placard.

La mixture bouillait tranquillement, des tourbillons sirupeux enrobant la viande de leurs lourds grumeaux et la cachant aux yeux de l'enfant. La fillette commençait à se dire que si c'était pour que la sauce détruise la viande, et bien autant ne pas en faire. Elle versa du jus d'orange par-dessus, au cas où.

Non, décida t-elle en avisant le machin boueux qui entreprenait vaguement de prendre la forme d'une pomme de terre mutante, c'était décidément trop épais. Il fallait éclaircir l'ensemble.

Elle ajouta pensivement un paquet de levure avant de se mettre en quête de l'élément essentiel à sa délicate pitance.

Elle le découvrit en furetant derrière le garde manger.

Il s'agissait d'un bidon d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre, aux parois d'un blanc laiteux. Il contenait un liquide translucide et bloblotant, doté d'une forte émanation qui frappa l'odorat raffiné de la petite fille. Elle en versa dans une petite coupelle et la tendit à Scouic.

L'animal eut l'air d'apprécier le présent et le lécha avec application.

Ce fut alors qu'elle aspergeait le Repas de sa nouvelle trouvaille que, dans son dos, elle entendit quelqu'un tenter d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine.

Elle avait pris la précaution de fermer à clé ; qu'on aille pas la déranger alors qu'elle préparait une Gentille Surprise pour le Gentil Monsieur, ça gâcherait tout.

Excédée, elle saisit la casserole par le manche sans trop se préoccuper du résultat de l'ajout de son nouvel ingrédient, et alla ouvrir.

* * *

Sandy n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler, disons, relativement inquiet.

C'était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pique les clés de la cuisine dans sa poche. Même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. (Luffy n'ayant indubitablement aucun besoin de clés pour entrer quelque part. Ce qui incitait le blondinet à ne jamais verrouiller la cuisine ; ç'aurait été un geste brillant d'inutilité. )

Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un, sur ce bateau, qui avait jugé utile de lui subtiliser ses clés. Or seule Chani ignorait l'inutilité d'un trousseau de clés sur le Vogue-Merry.

Chani serait donc en train de faire _quelque chose_ dans la cuisine.

Et ce qu'on fait en général dans une cuisine, c'est cuisiner.

Non, Sandy n'était pas inquiet.

Juste un peu paniqué.

Il venait d'arriver devant la porte de la cuisine. Il tenta de l'ouvrir : elle était verrouillée.

Il frappa au battant.

« Hum. Petit Cœur ? C'est toi qui es là-dedans ? Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, je… »

Chani ouvrit sèchement la porte.

Elle fixa le cuisinier d'un petit regard irrité et agita la boule de feu qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Qu'est-ze qu'il y a ? »

« … »

« Qu'est-ze qu'il y a ? Z'ai pas que za à faire. »

La boule de feu ronflait délicatement et possédait de beaux reflets d'un bleu fort peu naturel, observa Sandy dans un état second.

« Tu… cuisines, Petit Trésor ? »

« Oui. »

Chani ferma sèchement la porte.

« Ma pauvre casserole, » murmura plaintivement le cuisinier à l'attention du panneau de bois.

* * *

Zorro aperçu la silhouette sombre de Sandy qui déambulait sur le pont, les mains dans les poches.

« Ah ! Sourcils en Vrille ! » le héla t-il avec son amabilité habituelle, « Tu sais pas où est Chopper ? Je viens de voir Pipo, là, et il a pas l'air dans son état normal, alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est pass… »

Le jeune cuisinier venait de s'agripper à son col.

Le sabreur n'aimait pas qu'on s'agrippe à son col. En particulier quant il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait aussi peu l'habitude de s'agripper à son col que Sandy.

« Heu. Sandy ? »

L'interpellé leva un visage blafard vers lui. L'expression de ses yeux reflétait un désespoir plus total que si on avait réussi à le persuader qu'All Blue n'existait pas.

« … Sandy ? Lâche-moi, j'aime pas trop que… »

« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, je t'en supplie. »

Un ange passa.

« … Hein ? Tu… Tu me supplie… _Moi ? Toi ?_ Tu as de la fièvre, tu veux que je t'emmène voir Chopp… ? »

Le blondinet grimaça.

« Oui, je t'en supplie ! Ça me fait très mal de le reconnaître, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _Et puis lâche-moi, bordel !_ »

« Mais rends-toi compte, enfin ! _ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE BOUSILLER MON MATERIEL DE CUISINE !_ »

Le blondinet avait hurlé. Une expression dévastée sur la figure, il daigna enfin lâcher un escrimeur un peu abasourdi.

« Elle est dans _ma_ cuisine, Zorro ! »

« Qui ça ? »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Chani, » fit-il en même temps que son compagnon.

Il se fixèrent un instant en silence.

« Comprends-moi, Zorro, Chani est une petite fille adorable… »

« Ça, t'as jamais dit le contraire. »

« … mais, comme toutes les petites filles adorables, elle a tendance à, parfois, faire, et bien, disons, des petites bêtises… Et j'aimerais juste qu'elle n'en fasse pas dans ma cuisine. Voilà. »

Zorro fixa le cuisinier en se mordillant les lèvres.

« … Si je comprends bien, » finit-il par expliquer à la place de son compagnon, « tu me demandes d'aller la déloger de ta cuisine, parce que tu n'as pas le courage de le faire toi-même… Je me trompe ? »

Le blondinet détourna un visage renfrogné en direction de l'océan.

« … Moui. » Grommela t-il d'une petite voix.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pas bien entendu ? »

« Oui. Zorro. »

« Y'a un p'tit mot magique qui me ferait très plaisir. »

« Oui. Zorro. Connard. »

« Nan, c'est pas ça, nan. »

Long regard exaspéré et légèrement hystérique.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Chaque seconde compte, bon sang ! _Le Rat est avec elle ! _»

« Et qui te dit que ça ne me déchire pas le cœur, à moi aussi, de devoir embêter une pauvre petite fille aussi mignonne que Chani ? »

« Zorro, il y avait un bidon d'essence derrière le garde-manger. »

Silence.

« … Il y avait ? »

« Il y avait, oui. »

« Et c'est toi qui l'a enlevé ? »

« Non. »

Silence.

« Bon, ben, je crois que je vais aller limiter les dégâts, alors… »

« Merci. »

Le blondinet observa pesamment le pirate aux cheveux verts s'éloigner.

« Eh… Zorro ! » s'écria t-il avant qu'il n'ait tourné à l'angle des cabines. Le jeune homme pivota et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Est-ce qu'il y a une personne à laquelle tu tiens particulièrement, dans ce monde ? »

Zorro écarquilla les yeux et haussa son deuxième sourcil.

« Hein ? Mais non, crétin. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Le blondinet haussa les épaules.

« Bah, juste au cas ou tu aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose pour la dernière fois. J'aurais transmis le message. »

_Il se fout de moi._

« Ouais, ben non. J'y vais. »

« Zorro ! »

« … Quoi ? »

« Je… Au fond, je… Je suis content d'avoir pu te rencontrer. T'étais… un valeureux compagnon. Ouais. »

« … … … J'y _vais_. »

« Zorro ! »

« NAN MAIS T'AS FINI DE… »

Quelque chose, dans le regard du cuisinier, le fit taire sur la seconde.

« Tu es notre dernier espoir, Zorro. »

_Putain, on dirait qu'il se fout pas de moi…_

* * *

Oué, je sais... Ça vire au n'importe quoi... J'assume... 


	9. Chapter 8, deuxième partie

La suite X3

* * *

Robin cherchait toujours son livre de cuisine.

Elle avait fouillé le navire de fond en comble ; elle avait même osé, avec bien entendu le maximum de précautions et la plus intense des préparations mentales, aller jeter un œil dans la corbeille de linge sale des garçons.

Mais non. Rien. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il était avec Chani et elle n'avait pas encore l'intention de le lui rendre. Lorsqu'elle avait posé la question à la petite quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait répondu que non, elle n'avait zamais toussé à un livre de cuizine de sa vie, et que de toute façon, elle voyait pas ze qu'elle pourrait bien en faire.

Seulement, Robin était dans un de ses mauvais jours.

Et dans ces moments-là, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde : un trou dans sa bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'on veut se servir d'un livre de cuisine, en général ça se passe dans une cuisine.

Robin s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Chani avait déposé la masse calcinée de la casserole au milieu de la table et la considérait pensivement, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle pourrait bien rajouter pour masquer le léger goût de cramé. Elle en détacha un petit morceau et le tendit à Scouic, qui l'ingurgita avec appétit.

« Z'est bon ? » demanda la douce enfant, un soupçon d'anxiété dans la voix.

La Créature feula gentiment.

« Bon. Alors ze vais refaire de la sauce pour aller avec, et un dessert. »

De la sauce.

Chani inspecta les rayons à présent bien entamés du garde-manger sans y trouver son bonheur.

Il n'y avait malheureusement plus de sirop. Du jus de raisin ? Non, trop classique. Du…

Elle pencha sa petite tête angélique sur le côté et plissa les yeux.

De l'alcool à 90° ? Non, elle n'aimait pas le chiffre. Ça faisait moche dans un nom de boisson.

Elle ferma le placard et scanna la pièce d'un regard acéré.

Et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer auparavant la bouteille emplie d'un liquide d'une magnifique couleur vert émeraude qui patientait sagement près de l'évier.

Elle disposait précautionneusement les cendres durcies de la casserole dans un plat en émail orné de jolies fleurs de tournesols lorsque quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte.

Chani grinça des dents, saisit Scouic par le ventre, alla ouvrir sèchement la porte et le brandit devant l'intruse en guise d'intimidation. Scouic feula. Et la gamine aurait volontiers fermé sèchement la porte si Robin n'avait pas bloqué son pied dans l'ouverture.

Regards mauvais.

La belle archéologue gratifia le petit couple d'un charmant sourire.

« C'est toi qui as mon livre de cuisine, » assura t-elle d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que répliquer était synonyme de suicide.

Chani répliqua.

« Nan. Z'est pas moi. Z'te l'ai dézà dit. »

Regards mauvais, auxquels s'était ajouté celui de Robin.

Le sourire de la jeune femme n'avait cependant pas disparu et s'accentua encore un peu plus.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce donc que ce volume que j'aperçois sur le buffet, dans ton dos ? »

« Z'est pas le tien, z'est le mien. »

« C'est drôle, il ressemble beaucoup au mien. »

« Z'est parce qu'avant z'était le tien. Maintenant z'est le mien. »

Regards mauvais.

« Laisse-moi entrer, Chani. »

« **HHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSHHHSS…** »

Scouic avait grimpé sur la frêle épaule de la fillette et dévisageait la jeune femme d'un regard pour lequel le mot ''malsain'' semblait aussi approprié que ''décoratif'' pour les pyramides d'Egypte.

Robin eut l'impression désagréable de voir une petite flamme légèrement transparente s'échapper de ses babines rapiécées.

Chani jeta à son compagnon un petit regard reconnaissant et un petit geste apaisant de la main, qui rappelaient immanquablement ceux d'un haut dignitaire de la mafia italienne s'adressant à son meilleur tueur à gages et garde du corps un peu trop pressé d'un découdre.

« D'accord. Tu peux entrer. Mais tu r'gardes et tu tousses à rien. D'accord ? »

« Je te le promet. »

« Mrghrf. »

* * *

Robin était fascinée. Fascinée, et ravie. Elle passait décidément une délicieuse journée ; non seulement elle s'était prise d'une passion nouvelle pour le vaudou, mais encore elle avait la merveilleuse occasion d'observer Chani faire la cuisine. Et c'était un spectacle qui compensait largement l'emprunt temporaire de son livre de cuisine.

La fillette, plongée dans ses occupations culinaires, ne lui prêtait plus d'attention. Elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à hacher quelque chose dont la jeune femme préférait ignorer la nature.

« Tu t'amuses bien, Chani ? »

« Mrghrf. »

Robin esquissa un sourire. L'éloquence de l'enfant à l'égard d'une personne qu'elle ne désirait pas dans son entourage immédiat était aussi frappante que ses dons pour la cuisine.

« Tu nous prépares quelque chose de bon, pas vrai ? »

« Mrghrf. »

Quelle agréable journée.

Chani acheva de découper la vieille éponge moisie, et en disposa méticuleusement les minces lamelles autour de feu la casserole. Elle saisit le flacon repéré l'instant d'auparavant et fit couler le liquide vaisselle sur l'ensemble.

« Z'est la sauce, » expliqua t-elle d'un ton dur sous le regard surpris et intéressé de Robin.

La fillette reposa la bouteille vide sur la table et se figea, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle réfléchissait.

Ce qui était quelque chose de très inquiétant, même pour Robin. La jeune archéologue toussa pour attirer son attention.

« Chani ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Mrghrf. »

« Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Tu n'apprécies plus la cuisine de Sandy ? »

Un large sourire angélique traversa la figure de la douce petite.

« Z'est pour le Zentil Monsieur ! Pour lui faire plaizir ! Z'est une zurprise ! »

Le large sourire angélique disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

« T'as pas intérêt à lui dire. Z'est une zurprise, » acheva t-elle avec la gentillesse d'une guillotine. Son regard aurait volontiers tranché la jeune femme en deux s'il avait pu être doté d'une vie propre et d'une bonne hache.

Robin sourit de nouveau, sa bonne humeur allant en augmentant. Il n'y a rien de plus tendre et adorable au monde qu'un enfant qui souhaite faire plaisir aux gens qu'il aime.

« Je te promets de ne rien dire à personne, Chani. Si tu veux, je peux même le distraire pendant que tu cuisines. »

Le regard de Chani semblait faire de son mieux pour prendre la forme d'un large couteau bien aiguisé.

« Y'a intérêt, » grommela t-elle.

Hochement de tête et gentil sourire.

* * *

Zorro sentait confusément qu'il se devait de faire demi-tour promptement, ne serait-ce que par égard pour cette vie qu'il était fier d'avoir réussi à préserver jusque-là. Il avait la sourde impression qu'elle allait être gâchée d'une façon stupide s'il n'obéissait pas sur-le-champ à l'injonction visuelle de Robin.

_Tu me fiches le camp immédiatement ou je t'ouvre le ventre et je te fais bouffer tes propres intestins_, disait on ne peut plus clairement son regard.

« Mmh… Robin ? Qu'est-ce que… Tu fais là ? Sandy m'a demandé de… heu… venir chercher Chani… parce qu'elle… faisait des bêtises… dans la cuisine… »

« … »

« … A-avec de l'essence… »

« … »

« … des bêtises… avec de l'essence… »

_Je ne vais pas tarder à aller chercher Scouic, mon petit Zorro,_ susurra méchamment le regard.

« Oui, mais… quant même… de l'essence… »

_DEGAGE_, hurla le regard avec une force qui fit presque vibrer les tympans de Zorro.

Zorro faisait partie de cette petite dizaine de personnes sur Terre qui, lorsqu'un gigantesque monstre de 300 mètres de haut tout droit surgi de la préhistoire leur fonce dessus, ont tendance à foncer eux aussi et à essayer, sans autre arrière-pensée que de l'anéantir, de lui taillader une griffe du doigt de pied. Jusqu'ici cette méthode ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Ce fut donc en expérimentant la sensation nouvelle du repli stratégique qu'il tourna les talons.

* * *

Chani observait une page du livre de cuisine avec une fixité qui virait presque à la méchanceté. Elle semblait à la fois décontenancée, enragée et terriblement triste.

Robin prit pitié et de Chani et de la recette de cuisine.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ma puce ? » demanda t-elle en refermant la porte.

Petite moue boudeuse.

« Ze veux faire de la zelée à la menthe. Et pour faire de la zelée à la menthe, ils disent qu'il faut de la zélatine. »

« De la zélatine ? »

Long regard acéré.

« De la zé-la-tine. » Articula Chani avec mauvaise humeur. « De la zélatine, pas de la zélatine. »

Robin cligna des yeux.

« Oh, de la gélatine. »

« Z'est za. De la zélatine. »

« Et le problème, c'est… ? »

« Y'a pas de zélatine. »

« Mmh. Fait autre chose, alors… »

Robin su qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise lorsqu'elle vit l'expression scandalisée qui ravageait le visage de la fillette. Chani n'était pas une adepte du changement d'idée.

« Non. »

« Et bien… »

« Avec quoi qu'on fait de la zélatine ? »

« Avec quoi _fait-on_ de la gélatine. »

« … »

« … Mmh, avec de la moelle. »

Long regard.

« … La moelle, c'est ce qu'on trouve à l'intérieur des os… »

« Ze le savais. »

La délicate enfant pianota des doigts sur les pages jaunies du livre de cuisine.

« Dans les zos, hein ? »

« … Oui. »

Robin était partagée entre la plus vive inquiétude et le plus vif intérêt.

« Dans les zos. »

Les doigts délicatement boudinés de l'enfant se suspendirent un instant dans le vide.

« Dans les zos… »

Robin se sentait irrémédiablement attirée vers le plus vif intérêt.

« Dans les os d'animaux, » ajouta t-elle histoire de pouvoir se vautrer dans l'intérêt sans avoir trop de remords par la suite.

Chani eu l'air un peu déçu.

* * *

« Tu es éblouissante de beauté, ce soir, Nami-Cuillerée-de-Confiture-de-Prune, » susurra le cuisinier en dégoulinant un regard d'admiration éperdue sur la rouquine.

« Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, Sandy. »

« Qu'importe le moment de la journée, ma Tourterelle au Caramel, ta beauté n'a de cesse de me faire oublier le monde qui m'entoure. »

L'oiseau caramélisé soupira et passa une deuxième serviette trempée d'eau froide sur le front du cuisinier.

Elle l'avait trouvé errant sur le pont quelques minutes plus tôt ; elle aurait volontiers cru à une nouvelle ruse amoureuse du blondinet, mais sa pâleur inhabituelle et son regard hagard l'avait dissuadée de le laisser seul. Il fixait la surface de l'eau avec un peu trop d'insistance pour ne pas avoir l'intention de la rejoindre sous peu.

Le jeune homme émit un petit bruit satisfait alors qu'elle lui massait la nuque avec la serviette. Pour un peu, il en aurait remercié Chani.

… Non. Même pas.

Nami avisa l'ombre qui venait de s'emparer de la figure de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui, Sandy ? Tu as l'air tout chose. »

Sanglot étouffé. Le pauvre martyr se saisit du T-shirt de la rouquine et y enfouit un visage larmoyant.

« Mais rien, Déesse de mes Jours, comment veux-tu que quelque chose aille mal lorsque je me trouve près de ta tendre personne… »

La navigatrice sentait les larmes traverser le tissu de son haut et couler sur son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'arrives plus à cuisiner ? Perte d'inspiration ? »

« Si ce n'était que ça… »

Le blondinet releva un visage dévasté vers la rouquine.

« Chani est dans ma cuisine ! »

« … Et alors ? »

« Elle cuisine ! Dans ma cuisine ! »

Nami ne sembla pas frappée par la gravité de la situation.

« Et alors ? Si ça te dérange tant que ça, dis-lui d'aller jouer ailleurs… »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! … C-C'est une petite fille. Je ne peux pas la virer de mon espace vitale comme un vulgaire escrimeur ! »

Profond soupir.

« Dans ce cas, attends. Elle va finir par se lasser. Tu l'as dis, c'est une petite fille. Elle ne va faire de mal à personne. »

« Elle est en train de préparer le repas de ce soir, » la détrompa gravement le jeune homme.

Pause.

Silence.

Réflexion.

« … Le repas de ce soir ? »

Vigoureux hochements de tête.

« Elle… Elle cuisine bien ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle faisait flamber une casserole. »

« … »

« Je crois qu'elle a utilisé de l'essence. »

« … »

« Scouic est avec elle… »

« … »

« Mes pauvres, pauvres petits instruments… ma cuisine… mes aliments… ils sont encore si jeunes… »

Ignorant la voix du cuisinier qui se perdait dans des intonations brisées, la jeune femme se releva, le visage pâle et grave. Elle lança un long regard en direction de la cuisine, douloureusement consciente que l'équipage se trouvait dans une situation critique.

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Et elle allait en charger l'escrimeur, décida t-elle avec courage en apercevant sa silhouette s'approcher.

Elle tapota le crâne du cuisinier affalé à ses pieds.

« Rassure-toi, Sandy. Je vais dire à Zorro d'aller gentiment la déloger. »

« Mais c'est trop tard, ma Nami ! »

« … ? »

« Je lui ai déjà dit d'y aller… A l'heure qu'il est… J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu… Nous sommes perdus, Nami… Perdus… »

« Il arrive. »

Sandy releva brutalement la tête et plaqua un regard brillant d'espérance sur le sabreur.

« Tête de melon ! » l'interpella t-il comme il hélerait le sauveur de l'humanité, « Tu l'as fait sortir de ma cuisine ? »

Zorro s'arrêta, les fixa tous deux, se gratta la nuque et scruta vaguement l'horizon.

« J'aime bien les gros monstres qui vous foncent dessus pour vous massacrer, » finit-il par grommeler.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais. Au moins, on sait comment réagir avec eux. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se sentit violemment agrippé par le col – manie qu'il appréciait de moins en moins.

« Zorro. Crétin. Tête de melon. Stupide escrimeur. Dis-moi que tu l'as délogée de ma cuisine. »

« Je – »

« **_Dis-moi que tu l'as délogée de ma cuisine !_** _Pauvre bon à rien ! Mais c'est pas possible, franchement, d'être aussi inutile !_ »

« Eh, oh, on se calme ! T'avais qu'à essayer toi-même, si t'es pas content… »

« Donc, elle est toujours là-bas ? » intervint la navigatrice.

« Robin m'a empêché d'entrer. »

« Robin ? »

* * *

La belle archéologue était en proie à une sorte de fascination horrifiée, à laquelle elle s'adonnait pourtant pleinement. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir compris les exigences de Chani à l'égard de Scouic.

Après mûre vérification des opérations, la fillette referma la porte et alla empoigner le plat qui patientait sur la table, se dirigea vers le four et l'y introduisit méticuleusement. Quiconque aurait vu son minuscule petit corps et ses fragiles menottes roses aurait été déconcerté de la voir porter quelque chose d'évidence à moitié aussi lourd qu'elle, et ce avec la facilité de Luffy ouvrant un garde-manger fermé à double-tour.

« Tu n'as pas préchauffé le four, trésor. »

« Z'en ai pas besoin, » répondit l'adorable peste sans préciser qu'elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, « za va marsser. »

Elle fixa longuement le four de manière à s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

Robin s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, un éclair insondable lui éclairant brièvement le visage.

« Tu es vraiment certaine que Scouic va pouvoir ramener ce que tu as demandé ? »

Chani lui jeta un regard peu exploité par le reste de l'humanité. Robin se tut ; et évita de demander si le plat n'était pas déjà suffisamment cramé pour qu'il soit utile de le faire à nouveau cuire.

Leur attention fut de toute manière attirée par les intrus qui osaient frapper à la porte.

* * *

Scouic filait sous la surface de l'eau comme un guépard pourchassé par une meute de gazelles mutantes carnivores. Les poissons ne se dérangeaient même pas sur son passage ; il était invisible à l'œil humain comme animal. Tout juste les futures fritures sentaient-elles un léger courant d'eau tiède leur glisser sur les écailles.

Le rongeur se savait porteur d'une mission de la plus haute importance, et était bien décidé à la mener à terme. Il était conscient que toutes les chances se trouvaient de son côté et qu'elles n'étaient pas suffisamment suicidaires pour se risquer de changer de bord ; mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se préparer à aborder méticuleusement chaque détail du déroulement des opérations. Il avait reçu des ordres de sa Maîtresse.

Le navire se trouvait, comme Elle l'avait indiqué, derrière le gros rocher dans la mer. Une activité relativement restreinte régnait sur le pont ; les quelques marins qui s'y trouvaient semblaient juger le temps idéal pour une bonne séance de bronzage.

La petite tête grisâtre de Scouic trouait la surface de la mer, ne laissant apparaître que les étincelles incandescentes de ses yeux. Un peu à la manière d'un caïman ayant repéré sa proie.

Il commença doucement à nager en direction de l'arrière du bâtiment.

* * *

« Oui ? »

Robin s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte, enveloppant les trois pirates d'un regard dont la sympathie semblait se vanter de n'être que très superficielle.

Zorro eut un léger haussement d'épaules et détourna la tête avec la visible intention de se décharger de toute responsabilité. _C'est eux qui m'ont obligé à revenir._

Sandy hésita, puis opta pour un large sourire un peu crispé.

« Robin Chérie ? Qu'est-ce que… Heu… tu fais dans ma cuisine ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce _ta_ cuisine ? Nous vivons tous sur le même bateau. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été découpé en places précises réservées à chacun de nous. »

Silence.

Nami ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres comme quoi elle possédait une chambre bien à elle, en se souvenant à temps qu'elle partageait justement cette même chambre avec Robin.

Le grand sourire crispé de Sandy venait de devenir son dernier rempart contre une crise de nerfs apocalyptique. Il risque un petit geste tremblant de la main.

« B-bien sûr, mon Tendre Rayon de Soleil, mais, heu… Il faut que… je fasse le repas de ce midi. »

« … »

« Si… Tu veux bien. Bien sûr. »

Robin se fendit d'un sourire qui réussit à dépasser en largeur celui de Sandy. Un sourire plein de promesses. Plus ou moins agréables.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça. Chani se charge de le préparer, » expliqua t-elle d'un ton qui fit courir des frissons sur les dos de ses trois compagnons.

Il la fixèrent.

« … Alors pas d'inquiétude, » ajouta la jeune femme en accentuant encore un peu plus son sourire. Ils avaient l'impression qu'elle les visait avec un fusil de chasse.

Ils la fixèrent avec inquiétude.

* * *

Le lieutenant Tashigi, un brin irritée par le spectacle lamentable qu'offraient les matelots, se risqua à tapoter légèrement l'épaule de son commandant. Smocker abaissa la longue vue qu'il tenait pointée vers le navire de Chapeau de Paille, et gratifia la jeune femme d'un regard qui relevait du bouledogue enragé qu'on dérange en train de ronger son os.

« Ouais ? » grommela t-il.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Commandant. Mais j'aimerai savoir pour quand est prévue l'attaque du navire de Chapeau de Paille. »

Smocker colla de nouveau la longue vue à son œil.

« Elle n'est pas prévue, Lieutenant. »

Tashigi cilla et jeta un regard mi-navré mi-dégoûté aux hommes qui se prélassaient sur le pont.

« Mais… »

« Pour le moment, Lieutenant Tashigi, nous sommes dans la phase d'observation. Méfiance est mère de vertus. »

« … _Patience_ est mère de vertus. Mais, Commandant, les hommes s'ennuient, ils – »

« LIEUTENANT TASHIGI. Allez donc les emmerder _eux_ si vous pensez qu'ils s'ennuient. Et laissez moi faire mon travail. »

« – se ramollissent… »

Tashigi battit retraite sous le regard de lave en fusion de son supérieur. Elle s'éloigna avec la certitude que Smocker était rongé par quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

L'homme rajusta une nouvelle fois la longue vue, cessant des réprimer les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas senti une crainte pareillement démesurée bouillonner au fond de lui. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il avait fait une erreur en ne cherchant pas à arracher tout de suite Chani aux mains des flibustiers. Il s'était dit que des vacances ne feraient de mal à personne, et encore moins à lui ; il s'était dit que Chani serait ravie de faire une croisière en mer ; il s'était dit qu'il avait du travail et que cela l'arrangeait. Il regrettait ces pensées de tout son être. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un bateau de pirates, et il appréhendait grandement l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver sa fille.

Qui sait à quel point la fréquentation d'une bande de brigands peu influencer le caractère d'une enfant aussi insupportable que Chani ?

Il n'osait vraiment pas lancer l'attaque.

Il plissa les yeux derrière la lentille de son instrument, et fronça les sourcils. Il aurait juré voir deux points rouges à la surface de la mer, une seconde auparavant…

* * *

Nami bloqua brusquement son pied dans la porte que Robin s'apprêtait à refermer. L'archéologue lança, d'abord au pied, puis à Nami, un regard d'une neutralité corrosive.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle avec la politesse d'un général qui donnerait l'ordre de lancer l'attaque finale dans le confort douillet de sa tente.

Nami grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Chani sache bien cuisiner. »

Robin resta impassible.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, » continua la rouquine, « mais elle aurait utilisé de l'essence parmi les ingrédients. Vraiment, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable de cuisiner correctement. »

Petit sourire.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

La jeune femme brune tenta à nouveau de fermer la porte, écrasant par la même occasion et d'une manière fort peu délicate les orteils de sa compatriote.

Un soupçon de douleur rageuse teinta la grimace de Nami.

« Ngh. Robin, je veux que Sandy prépare le repas de ce midi. »

Son ton était sans appel.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent longuement.

* * *

L'écurie du bateau se trouvait à fond de cale. Il y régnait une obscurité chaude et moite, traversée par le souffle puissant des bêtes qui y étaient parquées. Les coups de sabots résonnant contre les parois métalliques du bateau, et le froissement des touffes de paille broyées par les mâchoires des animaux, étaient les seuls bruits qu'on y entendait en cette fin de matinée.

Les chevaux qu'on embarquait sur les bateaux de la marine n'étaient pas n'importe quelles bêtes. Il s'agissait d'étalons d'une force prodigieuse, qu'on pensait souvent être les descendants directs des animaux montés par les dieux dans les tréfonds obscurs de la mythologie. Leurs muscles noueux se mouvaient sous leur pelage comme une famille de boas sous un manteau de vison. Dans une bataille, à terre, si jamais leur cavalier tombait, ils continuaient à se battre contre l'adversaire et n'hésitaient pas à le piétiner jusqu'à la mort.

A côté d'eux, un cheval ordinaire et au meilleur de sa forme faisait office de souris anorexique près d'un éléphant.

L'une des plus belles bêtes regroupées dans ce bateau – en l'occurrence le cheval monté par Smocker – leva la tête, pris d'une incertitude soudaine et désagréable. Il venait de sentir un courant d'air frais glisser entre ses pattes.

Cette partie du bateau était aérée environ une fois tous les quinze ans, lorsqu'on le désossait pour en faire une révision complète.

Le cheval plissa ses petits yeux de brute équestre et fixa la paroi qui s'étalait devant lui. Environ à hauteur des genoux d'un être humain se trouvait un trou.

Il baissa la tête et observa le paysage maritime, bleuté et scintillant de soleil, qu'on voyait derrière. Le vent marin lui lécha les naseaux.

C'était un gros trou, de la taille d'une citrouille génétiquement et généreusement modifiée. Les bords, de trente bons centimètres d'épaisseur, portaient des dizaines de petites entailles, comme si on les avait rongés à toute vitesse.

Il baissa encore un peu le regard.

Près de ses sabots, Scouic leva le sien et retroussa ses babines en une expression que n'importe quelle personne ayant côtoyé un dictateur psychopathe aurait immédiatement reconnu.

* * *

Ni Zorro ni Sandy – malgré l'expérience des femmes que ce dernier disait posséder – ne savaient vraiment ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans une dispute entre filles. Ils ignoraient tout de l'expression "se crêper le chignon".

Ce fut donc emplis d'une crainte respectueuse qu'ils observèrent les deux jeunes femmes se décider enfin à se calmer. Les minutes précédentes avaient certainement été plus éprouvantes pour eux que pour elles.

Elles se regardèrent à nouveau en chien de faïence, légèrement essoufflées.

Un instant de silence lourd et pâteux s'affala sur les protagonistes.

Il fut, contre toute attente, brisé par les rires légers – et un peu hystériques sur les bords, si on y regardait bien – de Robin et de Nami. Elles se serrèrent amicalement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux, sous les regards incrédules du cuisinier et de l'escrimeur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était à peu près certain que jamais, dans sa vie, il n'avait entendu une telle diversité et originalité d'insultes, même dans les tavernes les plus mal famées qu'il ait pu fréquenter – celles où un tenancier borgne vous fixe d'un regard mauvais tout le long de votre consommation, et où vous avez la certitude que ce regard est partagé par le reste de la clientèle, dans votre dos. Zorro n'aurait jamais pensé laisser en vie quelqu'un qui l'aurait traité de ce que Nami avait traité Robin et vice versa.

Quant à Sandy, il comprenait qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir un pan très sombre de la féminité, et cela l'effrayait un petit peu.

Robin passa un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine et l'écarta à l'écart.

« Je vais lui expliquer quelque chose, » lança t-elle aux garçons avant de s'éloigner.


	10. Chapter 8, troisième partie

Re-la suite X3

* * *

Luffy aimait beaucoup explorer des îles inconnues. Il découvrait des animaux fantastiques, des paysages extraordinaires, des plantes fabuleuses… Et puis, il faisait des rencontres, aussi ! 

Le jeune homme, un sourire élastique aux lèvres, se retourna et fit un grand signe joyeux de la main à ses nouveaux amis. Ils étaient arrivés sur la plage ; Luffy était certain qu'ils seraient ravis de rencontrer son équipage, et certain que son équipage serait ravi de les rencontrer.

Ses nouveaux amis étaient d'accord avec lui sur le premier point : ils seraient ravis de rencontrer son équipage. En revanche, ils doutaient quelque peu que ce sentiment soit réciproque.

Le chef de la tribu cannibale passa une langue gourmande sur ses dents pointues, aiguisées le matin même. Il avait recommandé à sa femme de préparer une sauce mangue/noix de coco ; d'après l'interprète, le garçon-qui-se-rallonge avait dit qu'il y avait deux jeunes femmes à bord. La jeune femme à la sauce mangue/noix de coco est un met remarquable – une recette de son invention, qui avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès des chefs de toutes les tribus environnantes. Il en était très fier. Il allait peut-être organiser un grand banquet…

« Ben mince, qu'est-ce que c'est ksa ? »

Le garçon-qui-se-rallonge lorgnait la surface de la mer, une main sur son front. Le chef suivit son regard, et eu un hoquet incrédule.

Là-bas, dans l'eau claire, en direction du bateau du garçon-qui-peut-changer-de-taille, quelque chose nageait. Ça avançait vite, très vite. C'était gros, très gros. Ça soulevait la surface de la mer comme un ver de terre géant qui ramperait sous un terrain sableux. On ne voyait pas bien ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas rassurant.

Mais, peut-être que ça se mangeait…

Luffy plissa les yeux, fixant son attention sur le début du gros monticule d'eau qui se déplaçait.

« On dirait Scouic… » ­ ­

* * *

« C'EST LA FAUTE A RORONOA ZORRO ! » 

Le commandant Smocker poussa un long soupir de profonde exaspération. Il avait la réputation de posséder des nerfs d'une solidité supérieure à celle du béton armé ; si les personnes qui disaient cela pouvait être à sa place en ce moment, elles réviseraient leur jugement. Il existait des jours où le lieutenant Tashigi avait le même effet sur ses nerfs que de l'acide chlorhydrique.

Quelques minutes auparavant, un soldat était remonté des écuries complètement affolé ; il avait bégayé que les quinze chevaux présents une heure plus tôt avaient tous disparus, et qu'un énorme trou laissait pénétrer l'eau de mer dans le bateau. Smocker ne se serait jamais avisé de croire une pareille aberration s'il n'avait pas pu la vérifier de ses propres yeux.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir expliquer le phénomène. La seule à avoir proposé une interprétation, c'était – évidemment – le lieutenant Tashigi :

« RORONOA ZORRO, JE VOUS DIS ! »

La proximité du navire de Chapeau de Paille n'était pas pour rendre crédible son impartialité.

« Mais oui, Lieutenant Tashigi. Et les petits cratères, sur la lune, c'est aussi la faute de Roronoa Zorro ? »

« EXACTEMENT ! »

Silence.

La jeune femme cilla, réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'approuver, et pris une mine contrite quoique résolue.

« Ce que je veux dire, mon commandant, c'est que ce n'est pas pour rien que ces bandits sont dans les parages. Ils ont dû nous remarquer, et ils s'apprêtent à nous jouer un tour à leur façon ! Nous n'avons que trop tarder, il faut attaquer ! »

Smocker se tendit. L'image de sa fille, une gigantesque scie électrique à la main et un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, venait de flasher devant ses yeux.

« Non, » articula t-il d'une voix glaciale d'angoisse, « on attend encore un peu. »

* * *

Chani scrutait attentivement, par la porte entrouverte, les silhouettes des pirates qui s'éloignaient de la cuisine. Robin lui avait assuré qu'ils ne l'embêteraient plus ; « J'en fais mon affaire, » avait-elle dit. La fillette n'avait pas vraiment considéré laisser d'autres choix à la jeune femme, mais elle passa outre ; elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter et, ajouta t-elle en dévisageant pensivement l'océan, d'autres ingrédients à cuisiner. 

Scouic rappliquait à la pointe d'une longue colonne d'eau trouble. Il traînait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de peu agréable.

Derrière le hublot de la chambre des garçons, Pipo sentit tout son être se contracter en un violent éclair de douleur.

Le monstre remettait ça.

* * *

Petit intermède culinaire : qu'est-ce exactement que la gélatine ? 

Il s'agit d'une protéine ayant l'aspect de la gelée, d'une couleur pouvant aller de la transparence au jaune/brun. Elle fond aux alentours de 25 °C ; on l'obtient par action de l'eau chaude sur le collagène (une protéine qui constitue les fibres) des tissus animaux – couennes de porc, peaux de bovins, os, voire certaines algues.

Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de moelle à l'état brut.

Chani l'ignore.

* * *

Pipo aimait à croire qu'il était une personne sur qui la peur avait autant de prises que de l'eau sur... sur... sur une poêle à frire. Si la peur avait le malheur de s'approcher de lui, elle s'évaporait. Pfffiut. 

Le problème était que ses camarades aimaient à croire le contraire. Ils aimaient même à croire qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de rire lorsqu'il leur racontait les occasions où il avait pu faire preuve de courage. Ils ricanaient.

Et Pipo commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses jambes, un air d'incrédulité se coulant lentement sur sa figure. Ses genoux tremblaient. Avec plus de force qu'un rassemblement de marteaux-piqueurs. L'adolescent les scruta avec malveillance, longuement ; ils ne saisirent pas le message et continuèrent à trembler.

Le jeune homme s'adossa au mur du couloir. Il venait enfin de réaliser : il était _peureux_.

C'était un peu comme si, après quinze ans d'existence, il s'apercevait soudainement qu'il avait toujours eu un troisième bras dans le dos.

Quelle sensation dérangeante.

Il se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le pont. Il avait premièrement eu l'intention de vérifier ce que Scouic avait encore ramené sur le bateau, histoire de ne pas rester dans une ignorance hésitante et douloureuse ; il assumait à présent pleinement son statut de poltron et avait la ferme intention de dénicher quelqu'un auprès de qui se sentir en sécurité, si possible Sandy ou Zorro.

* * *

Sur le pont désert s'agitait, solitaire, une faible brise marine qui balayait les quelques restes organiques du requin. Pipo se demanda, en tentant de se déconnecter de ses genoux, si le cadavre n'était pas entièrement passé dans l'estomac du rongeur. 

Si Zorro ne dormait pas sur le pont, c'est qu'il était sur l'île. Inutile de le chercher.

De la fumée noirâtre s'échappait de la cheminée de la cuisine. Pipo soupira de soulagement. Au moins, Sandy était aux fourneaux ; c'était quelque chose de rassurant. Il allait s'empresser de le rejoindre.

* * *

Scouic mâchait un énorme morceau de viande dans un coin de la cuisine. Chani le lui avait donné en récompense de ses bons et loyaux services. C'était de la bonne viande, toute fraîche. Bien juteuse. Un être humain se serait fortement inquiété de sa provenance. 

Scouic la connaissait, sa provenance. Et puis de toute façon, il considérait que la meilleure origine d'un aliment était l'être vivant, peu importait la catégorie. Le reste demeurait mangeable, mais avec une nette perte de valeur nutritionnelle.

Chani saisît un couteau et fendit un énième tibia avec une patience méticuleuse et un peu effrayante. Elle recueillit la matière marronnâtre à l'aide d'une petite cuillère et la largua en petit tas spongieux dans les sept pots qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ils étaient presque pleins. Elle lâcha l'os et l'instrument de cuisine par terre, essuya ses menottes ensanglantées sur sa jolie robe rose pâle, et considéra pensivement le dessert fin prêt.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

« Tu crois que z'est zuffisant pour faire de la zelée à la menthe, Scouic ? » zozota t-elle à l'égard de l'animal.

Scouic rampa lourdement vers la fillette et se saisit de l'os vide qu'elle venait d'abandonner. Le rongeur le grignota dans un bruit de tronçonneuse, avant de relever ses yeux rouges vers la petite.

« Fffffsssh, » argumenta t-il gentiment.

« Bah ze sais mais... » Chani fixa les petites coupes d'un regard hésitant. « Y a quelque ssoze qui va pas... »

Le rat escalada son épaule avec l'élégance d'un acrobate de cirque obèse.

« Ffffsh ? »

Le visage de Chani s'éclaira de la joie de qui vient de résoudre un lourd problème existentiel.

« Mais oui ! Z'est za ! La couleur ! La zelée à la menthe, za doit être bleu. »

Les bonbons à la menthe de Chani avaient toujours étés bleus.

Elle se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'un ingrédient – ou non – susceptible de jouer le rôle de colorant bleu.

Elle ignora le hurlement étouffé qui venait de naître derrière le hublot.

* * *

Chopper reconnu son camarade au nez. Quoi que Pipo puisse devenir, son nez hurlerait toujours son identité au reste du monde. 

« PIPO ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? ... C'est encore Scouic, c'est ça ? »

Peluche le fit asseoir sur une chaise. L'habituel teint bronzé du canonnier avait fait place à une pâleur fantomatique, à côté de laquelle une pelletée de neige fraîchement tombée aurait paru noire.

L'adolescent hocha faiblement la tête pour répondre à la question de son ami.

« S... Sc... Chani... Cheval... Sang... »

Les mots, brisés, entrecoupés, tombaient de ses lèvres avec hésitation, comme s'ils avaient peur que la scène à laquelle ils faisaient allusion ne se décide à prendre à nouveau forme.

Chopper allait lui réadministrer un calmant lorsque Pipo envoya valdinguer la seringue et saisit Nounours par la patte, avant de se ruer vers la cuisine.

La solitude est la plus terrible des situations ; il avait besoin que quelqu'un partage sa vision d'horreur.

* * *

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ » 

« _SHHHHHHSSSSSSSHHHHIIIIIIIIH !_ »

Le double cri, à la limite du supportable pour les tympans, était suffisant pour faire déguerpir les deux intrus à la vitesse de l'éclair. Associé à la vision cataclysmique de la pièce qui se nommait autrefois cuisine, cela donnait à Pipo et Chopper très envie d'essayer la téléportation.

Chopper avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte : il avait cru, en voyant Chani, petite fille fragile et solitaire au milieu de cette évocation de l'enfer, qu'elle en était la victime et non pas la responsable.

Il avait changé d'avis.

Seule sa couche épaisse de poils l'empêchait de distancer Pipo question couleur de peau.

* * *

Les pirogues fendaient l'eau cristalline en direction du navire du garçon-qui-n'avait-pas-l'air-facile-à-manger. Les guerriers fixaient le pont avec l'intensité de qui sait qu'un bon repas l'attend mais a peur qu'il prenne la fuite avant son arrivée. Aucune trace des deux jeunes femmes. Le chef commençait à se dire que la sauce mangue/noix de coco allait être gâchée. 

Luffy, à califourchon sur la pirogue qui était en tête, se retourna et leur fit encore un grand geste de la main.

Il aimait bien ses nouveaux amis. Ils avaient l'air très pressés de rencontrer son équipage, surtout Nami et Robin ; c'est vrai qu'elles étaient géniales, toutes les deux.

Il allait demander à Sandy de leur préparer quelque chose de bon, pour fêter leur rencontre.

Ils étaient tellement chouettes.

Il fallait les inviter à manger.

* * *

_Les pas de l'homme résonnent lugubrement dans l'escalier qui mène à la cave. L'atmosphère, froide, glaciale, semble se contracter autour de lui comme si elle cherchait à l'étouffer. Il plisse désespérément les yeux, tentant de percer le manteau opaque d'obscurité qui règne sur les lieux ; son cœur adopte un rythme effréné, sans raison apparente. Un brusque pressentiment l'assaille ; n'est-ce pas des bruits de pas, qu'il vient d'entendre à l'instant, dans son dos ? Il se retourne en déglutissant. Personne. Le noir complet. L'angoisse paralysant son âme, il reprend sa lente descente vers les tréfonds obscurs de la maison. La sensation de n'être pas totalement seul se fait de plus en plus pressante. Oh, oui, cette fois-ci, il ne s'est pas trompé ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui le suit pas à pas ! Mais, hélas, à peine cette certitude s'est-elle enracinée dans son esprit qu'un coup violent lui est asséné sur l'arrière du crâne. La douleur se propage méchamment dans tout son corps, un filet de sang lui coule dans la nuque, et l'homme s'écroule, dévalant les marches et agonisant sur le pavé glacé de la cave sans même entrapercevoir le visage de son assassin._

Zorro et Sandy fixaient Robin d'un regard atone. Nami pouffait.

Ils étaient assis par terre autour d'un plateau de jeu.

L'escrimeur rompit le silence en toussant d'un air un peu gêné.

« ... Et... heu... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à la cave, le mec ? »

Petit sourire satisfait de Robin.

« Il allait chercher une bouteille de vin. »

« Ah. »

« Robin-Mamour, heu... Qu'est-ce que... A quoi... est-ce que tu joues, mon Chaton en Sucre ? »

Robin était en train de placer des pions sur différentes cases de la plaque de carton.

« A ça, » répondit-elle en tapotant le jeu du doigt. « Il va falloir trouver l'assassin de ce pauvre homme. Et nous allons y employer toutes nos forces. »

Zorro fixa successivement le plateau et la jeune femme. Il cligna des yeux.

« Hein ? Mais... »

« Vous n'avez pas droit à la parole, Colonel Moutarde. »

Suivit un long silence, durant lequel Zorro réfléchit à la façon dont il devait réagir. Le fait d'être traité de condiment par quelqu'un d'autre que Sandy le perturbait profondément.

Les joues de la navigatrice avait renoué avec leur belle couleur de mandarine confite. Elle était ravie de pouvoir aider Robin à distraire les garçons pendant que Chani préparait sa surprise ; c'était tellement adorable de la part de la fillette, de vouloir faire plaisir à Zorro – même si Nami n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le pourquoi du choix de la personne.

Sandy ricanait près de l'escrimeur. Il avait noté intérieurement le qualificatif de "moutarde" et l'avait souligné de trois gros traits rouges.

« Veuillez vous taire, Mme Pervenche. Notez bien que vous êtes également un coupable potentiel. Nous sommes tous suspects, dans cette affaire. »

Le fait d'être accusé de meurtre empêcha les deux hommes de s'attarder sur le nouveau sobriquet du cuisinier.

« Mais ça va pas ? T'es givrée ? Tu m'accuses d'avoir tué un type, là ? »

« Mais enfin, Réglisse de mon Cœur ! Comment peux-tu imaginer que je sois capable de faire une chose pareille ? »

Elle leur adressa un sourire resplendissant.

Le jeu commença.

* * *

Tashigi se laissa glisser contre la coque du bateau le long d'une corde rugueuse. Les marins étaient dans un état d'esprit de légère panique depuis la disparition des chevaux ; la plupart s'affolaient autour de l'énorme trou qui laissait passer l'eau, faisant ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le reboucher. Elle avait profité de l'agitation ambiante pour filer en douce. 

Le commandant Smocker avait beau dire, elle était absolument certaine que Roronoa n'était pas étranger à cette affaire. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement en train de taillader le flanc du bateau avec ses trois sabres. Ce brigand. Pirate. Voyou. Sale type !

Elle devait mettre un terme à ses plans démoniaques.

Et qu'on aille pas dire qu'elle en faisait une obsession.

Elle était en train de se glisser dans une barque lorsqu'elle avisa, au loin, la demi-douzaine de pirogues qui voguaient vers le navire de Chapeau de Paille.

Non. Ce malfrat s'était même acquis l'alliance des habitants de l'île. Et il les avait payés avec les chevaux. Voilà, c'était certainement ça.

C'est lui qui allait payer.

* * *

« Mmh. Je dirais qu'il s'agit du professeur Violet, avec le pistolet, et dans la bibliothèque. » 

« Mais, tu t'accuses toi-même, ma Crêpe au Sirop d'Erable ? »

« Je croyais que le cadavre s'était fait assommer dans la cave. »

Robin leur lança un regard glacial.

« Ce que j'ai dit au départ, c'était pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, d'accord ? Et bien sûr, qu'il faut s'accuser soi-même, si on pense qu'on a fait le crime. C'est logique. »

Hésitation.

« Ben... »

« De toute façon, si on a commis un meurtre, on le sait, non ? »

« _Le professeur Violet, avec le pistolet, dans la bibliothèque._ »

Nami jeta un coup d'œil à ses cartes.

« Pas possible, Robin. »

Elle lui montra en douce la carte du professeur violet.

« Et pourquoi on peut pas voir, nous ? »

« _Je l'ai déjà expliqué._ »

La navigatrice n'aurait jamais pensé que Robin puisse se donner autant à fond dans un jeu de société. En fait, elle n'aurait même jamais pensé que Robin puisse posséder un jeu de société. Elle lorgna vers ses notes.

« Heu, ben moi, » clama t-elle d'une voix forte pour faire taire les piaillements du colonel Moutarde, de Madame Pervenche et du professeur Violet, « je dirais le colonel Moutarde, avec le chandelier, dans la bibliothèque... »

« _Mais j'ai assassiné personne, bordel !_ »

« Le Colonel Moutarde ? C'est celui qui a inventé la moutarde ? »

« Mais non, c'est... Luffy ? Où est-ce que t'étais ? »

Un large sourire relia joyeusement les deux oreilles de l'interpellé.

« Dans l'île. Je vous ai ramené des amis ! » répondit-il en désignant un large espace vide derrière lui.

Avisant les regards interloqués des pirates, il se retourna.

« Ben... ? »

* * *

Pipo et Chopper expérimentaient avec succès l'expression "la peur donne des ailes". Avec tant de succès qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la quinzaine d'hommes armés, musclés et ornés d'ossements humains qu'ils dépassèrent en courant. 

Le chef se retourna et observa un instant les fuyards en silence, un mauvais pressentiment lui titillant la poitrine. Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser et continua l'exploration du bateau – qui sait si, en plus des jeunes femmes, il n'y avait pas des enfants...

Les deux pirates débouchèrent sur le pont arrière avec brusquerie, s'affalant sur le plateau de jeu et éparpillant les cartes et les pions aux alentours.

Pipo se releva sur un coude et fixa une carte qui avait échappé à la dispersion.

« ... Le colonel Moutarde ? »

« _Je suis innocent !_ »

Melle Rose, excédée par la bêtise brute du colonel, répliqua âprement.

« On s'en fout, Zorro ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être au courant, si tu es coupable ou pas ! Et je suis certaine que tu l'es ! »

« **_Je le suis pas !_** »

« **_Si ! _**»

« **_Il y a du sang et des cadavres de chevaux partout dans la cuisine !_** »

Silence.

« **_Et y'a Chani et Scouic au milieu !_** »

Pipo, essoufflé, fixa son auditoire qui l'observait avec anxiété. Woh, ils l'écoutaient sans se marrer...

Sandy leva un visage livide vers l'adolescent.

« _Des cadavres de chevaux ?_ »

« **_Oui !_** »

« Mais les chevaux, ça se fait cuire qu'en dernier recours, bon sang ! On cuisine pas des chevaux ! »

Sandy lui-même n'aurait pu préciser ce qui l'horrifiait le plus, de l'état de sa cuisine ou des notions culinaires de Chani.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est de la viande, pourtant... »

L'équipage ignora l'intervention de son capitaine.

Zorro se releva en soupirant.

« Bon, ça suffit. Je vais la faire sortir de là. »

Sandy ne l'aurait pas regardé avec plus de gratitude s'il lui avait offert une cargaison de jolies filles en maillots de bain.

L'escrimeur s'apprêtait à appliquer ses dires, lorsqu'il se figea dans un frisson glacé. Quelque chose le retenait par la jambe, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa première rencontre avec le démon blond. Douloureux souvenir.

Il baissa lentement la tête.

« Robin ? Lâche-moi. »

L'archéologue, toujours tranquillement assise sur le plancher, gratifia le jeune homme d'un sourire d'une désagréable impénétrabilité.

« Mais le jeu n'est pas fini, Colonel Moutarde, » susurra t-elle avec l'aplomb de celui qui sait que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne lui désobéira pas.

La rouquine jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son amie. C'était très gentil à Chani de vouloir faire une surprise à Zorro. Vraiment. Mais... des cadavres de chevaux... Elle commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter.

Quelque chose coupa court à son inquiétude.

« AHA ! » s'écria t-elle en désignant la carte qui dépassait toujours du petit sachet noir. « Le colonel Moutarde ! Je savais que c'était toi, Zorro. »

« _Mais non !_ »

* * *

Le sang. Toute cette partie du bateau empestait le sang. 

Le chef sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque. Derrière lui, les guerriers commençaient à s'agiter. Même après une bataille, l'odeur du liquide vermeil n'était pas aussi puissante.

Ce qui incita pourtant les hommes à continuer, ce fut l'odeur légère, ténue, délicate, d'une petite fille.

Il s'agissait d'un met tellement rare qu'ils passèrent outre l'émanation rugueuse, brute, étrange, indéfinissable, qui l'accompagnait.

Ils eurent tort.

Sur le seuil de la cuisine les observait, penaude, une petite fille couverte de sang. Un énorme rat écarlate était perché sur son épaule.

L'effroyable vision que laissait entrevoir la porte ouverte, dans le dos de l'enfant, relevait du cauchemar le plus pur. On avait l'impression qu'un terrible carnage y avait eu lieu.

Les nouveaux amis de Luffy comprirent aussitôt ce qui se passait. La déesse de la Mort était descendue du ciel, à leur rencontre. C'était un immense honneur.

Néanmoins. La divinité était constituée d'une petite fille sanglante, et d'une souris monstrueuse. Il y avait quatre ou cinq énormes chevaux morts entassés derrières elles. Et l'atmosphère ne respirait vraiment pas la sérénité. Ainsi donc, comme les intentions des dieux sont bien souvent désagréablement ineffables et que les cannibales ne sont pas des imbéciles, les guerriers décidèrent comme un seul homme de se précipiter sur les pirogues.

* * *

Chani observa, dans une profonde indifférence, les intrus sauter hâtivement par-dessus bord. Ils ne l'intéressaient absolument pas : elle avait des problèmes autrement plus importants à résoudre. 

Son petit cœur était tout gonflé de chagrin.

Elle avait fouillé toute la cuisine, et avait été incapable de trouver le moindre colorant bleu.

Elle ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose. Juste un produit susceptible d'apporter une jolie teinte bleutée à sa gelée. N'importe quoi. Même quelque chose qui n'était pas comestible ferait l'affaire.

Elle retint un léger sanglot et, en désespoir de cause, se décida à aller chercher de l'aide.


	11. Chapter 8, dernière partie

Et re-re-la suite X3

* * *

Zorro soutint avec vaillance les regards accusateurs de ses camarades. 

« Non. C'est pas moi. J'ai tué personne. »

Nami dû faire preuve d'un calme olympique pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

« Zorro. Ta carte se trouvait dans le petit sachet noir. Donc tu es l'assassin. »

« J'ai tué personne. »

« _On sait ! C'est qu'un jeu, pauvre abruti !_ »

« _Et pourquoi c'est toujours ma carte qui s'y retrouve ? _»

« _Le hasard, bordel !_ »

(« Voyons, Nami de mon cœur. Ne sois pas vulgaire, ma Princesse. »)

Le hasard semblait pourtant n'avoir qu'une place peu importante dans l'affaire, au vu du sourire pleinement satisfait de Robin. Elle entreprit à nouveau, avec un amusement croissant, de mélanger les cartes. Le docteur Olive – Chopper – observa avec une certaine lassitude la carte du colonel Moutarde glisser pour la quatrième fois dans le petit sachet noir.

Ses compagnons n'avaient pas l'air de bien saisir la gravité de la situation. Dans tous les cas pas Robin.

Dans la demi-heure précédente, Zorro avait successivement tué Pipo (le nombre de carte insuffisant et le degré de nervosité du canonnier ayant largement contribué à lui donner le rôle du mort) avec la clé anglaise dans la cuisine, le couteau dans la bibliothèque, et la corde dans la salle à manger.

« Et y'a pas une carte avec des sabres, au moins ? »

Lourd et long regard.

Luffy fixait placidement l'une des cartes qu'il tenait à la main.

« Mais pourquoi je suis une femme, moi, hein ? » lança t-il en brandissant la carte de Mme Leblanc.

« _Luffyyyyy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas montrer tes cartes !_ »

Mme Pervenche tentait désespérément de retenir une Melle Rose enragée, qui essayait de se jeter sur une Mme Leblanc paisiblement en train de fouiller toutes les cartes à la recherche de celle du colonel Moutarde, lequel grommelait à l'adresse du cadavre et du docteur Olive que non, il avait jamais tué personne, du moins pas un innocent, il en était à peu près sûr, le tout sous l'œil enchanté d'un professeur Violet qui se jurait de bientôt sortir ses autres jeux de société, lorsque Chani choisi d'entrer en scène.

Personne ne la remarqua tout de suite. Ce fut lorsque Pipo se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec elle que sa présence sauta aux yeux de tout le monde, le cri de l'adolescent attirant irrémédiablement le regard.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Zorro lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, intérieurement ravi d'avoir un plus grand contrôle sur ses nerfs. Il sentait néanmoins des sueurs froides envahir son dos.

La fillette le fixa de ses grands yeux candides. Elle semblait aux anges de le retrouver.

« T'as dormi, auzourd'hui, hein ? »

« O-oui. »

Coup d'œil circulaire. Sandy avait adopté des allures de statue, Nami, blafarde, s'agrippait à Robin, et Chopper était introuvable – parce qu'il se trouvait derrière lui, constata le sabreur en entendant le froufroutement d'une boule de poils dans son dos. Zorro secoua son bras droit, avec lequel Pipo tentait visiblement de ne faire qu'un. (Luffy était toujours en train de fouiller les cartes.)

« Z'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

L'aspect de l'enfant expliquait clairement la douloureuse panique qui planait chez les pirates. Elle était couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds. Près d'elle, Scouic ressemblait à une peluche trempée dans de la sauce tomate.

Le contraste avec la paisible tranquillité dont ils faisaient preuve était traumatisant.

Nami fut la première à se reprendre.

« CHANI ! Que s'est-il passé, ma puce, tu es blessée quelque part... ? »

L'interpellée la couva d'un long regard où nageaient étonnement, tentative de comprendre, et léger mépris.

« Nan. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es couverte de sang ! »

La fillette jeta un coup d'œil surpris à ses menottes sanglantes.

« Oh. Z'est pas le mien. »

Elle leva la tête et ajouta, à la grande horreur de Pipo et de Chopper :

« Z'est parze que z'ai cuiziné les chevaux. »

« Des... chevaux... ? C-combien ? »

La douce enfant fut sur le point de répondre, mais se reprit rapidement à la vue de l'escrimeur et se confina dans un silence lourd de mystères.

« Chani ? »

Ignorant la supplique de Nami, elle se dirigea vers l'archéologue, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de Robin s'enrichirent d'un éclat étrange.

« Oh, mais je sais où tu pourrais trouver ça, mon trésor. Dans ma chambre, sur ma table de nuit. Ça devrait faire ton bonheur. »

* * *

La barque de Tashigi interdisait le passage aux cannibales. La jeune femme s'y tenait, plus droite qu'un piquet, le regard résolu rivé sur la tribu. 

« Vous n'aviez pas à faire ce que vous avez fait. C'était très malpoli. Nous avons beaucoup de problèmes, à bord, maintenant. »

Ils la fixaient en retour. Tashigi aurait été moins aveuglée par sa colère roronoesque qu'elle aurait remarqué la lueur affamée qui planait dans les yeux de ses opposants.

Et alors, elle se serait souvenue qu'il est relativement compliqué de combattre avec des sabres sur une barque. Et elle aurait fait demi-tour aussitôt.

Et elle n'aurait pas eu à appeler à l'aide.

* * *

Et elle n'aurait pas eu à être sauvée par cette personne-là.

* * *

L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille observait la jeune femme, trempée et affalée sur le pont, reprendre son souffle. Zorro s'appuyait nonchalamment sur l'un de ses sabres, une expression exaspérée sur le visage. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait dû faire.

Sauver l'imposteuse.

C'était ce qui s'appelait un réflexe désagréable. A présent, il était rongé par l'envie puissante de fuir avant qu'elle ne rouvre complètement les yeux ; mais dans le regard de Robin se lisait toujours la froide résolution de ne pas le laisser s'éloigner du plateau de jeu. Il commençait à se demander ce qui lui prenait, à l'archéologue.

Sandy, momentanément débarrassé de sa hantise chaniesque et culinaire, tendait un verre d'eau fraîche à la jeune femme, ravi de faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle Jolie Fille – qu'il se rappelait d'ailleurs vaguement avoir déjà rencontrée.

La Jolie Fille envoya valser le verre, se redressa d'un bond vigoureux, sortit son sabre et le pointa sur la gorge du sabreur.

« Eh... On se calme, la folle... »

« RORONOA ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME QU'IL FALLAIT VENIR ME SAUVER ! »

Zorro dévia la lame d'un coup de coude, de mauvaise humeur.

« Ouais, ben désolé. La prochaine fois j'attendrai que tu sois un mec. »

« TE FICHE PAS DE MOI ! »

« Tu la connais, Zorro ? »

Long regard ennuyé vers la rouquine.

« Ben ouais. De toute évidence ouais. Marrant que tu l'ais pas remarqué. »

Nami se renfrogna. Les remarques acerbes du sabreur l'irritaient parfois encore plus que les surnoms dégoulinants du cuisinier.

« JE VOUS ARRÊTE TOUS POUR PIRATERIE, BRIGANDAGE, ESCROQUERIE, ET INSULTE AUX FORCES DE L'ORDRE ! »

« Mais tu vas la boucler, oui ? »

« Une minute... Cette fille fait partie de la marine ? La marine est là ? »

« Cool ! Y sont où ? Une bonne bagarre… »

« Je vous assure, Mademoiselle, qu'aucun de nous n'est responsable des affronts que cet être infâme a pu commettre à votre égard. »

« Le jeu. Il faut reprendre le jeu, maintenant. »

« Aaah ! Elle est là ! »

« Aaah ! Pas elle ! »

« Z'est prêt. »

Un silence fragile se suspendit un instant dans l'atmosphère.

On se mit à fixer Chani.

« Z'est prêt, » répéta la fillette.

« Ch... Chani ? »

Le regard de l'enfant croisa celui de Tashigi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit les lèvres, et poussa un hurlement strident.

Noyées dans le cri assourdissant de la petite, les paroles de Nami se frayèrent un chemin difficile jusqu'aux oreilles de Tashigi :

« Tu la connais ? Dis-nous qui c'est ! »

La jeune femme décolla légèrement les mains de ses tempes.

« Mais, oui... C'est... »

Le hurlement redoubla. Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, chacun put observer le minois froissé et boudeur de la petite tornade sur pattes, réfugiée derrière une des bottes de l'escrimeur.

Elle ne semblait pas ravie de rencontrer Tashigi.

« Chani ! Eloigne-toi de lui, il est dangereux, il... »

Bref hurlement strident en guise d'avertissement. Tashigi choisi de se taire et plaqua un regard brûlant de haine sur le sabreur.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est qui ? Ta gosse ? Ta sœur ? Si tu veux la récupérer, pas de problème. »

« Aller jusqu'à enlever une pauvre enfant innocente... Espèce de monstre... »

« EH ! Ça va pas, non ? C'est elle qui se tape l'incruste ! »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Tendre Damoiselle. Cet... homme est un monstre. »

« DIS-DONC, TOI ! »

Robin observa Sandy et Zorro s'incendier mutuellement, en laissant échapper un profond soupir. Ils n'avaient même pas pu finir la partie. Quelle déception.

Elle avisa Chani, toujours agrippée au bas de pantalon du sabreur. La fillette sanglotait.

Robin se rapprocha et se pencha vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor. Je suis sûre que Zorro ne laissera pas la vilaine dame t'emmener. »

(« Mais z'est pas za... Z'ai fini, et perzonne veut venir goûter... »)

La vilaine dame détourna son attention des deux pirates et fixa Robin, scandalisée.

« Comment cela ? Mais bien sûr que si, il faut que je la ramène ! C'est la fille du commandant Smocker. Son père ne sait même pas qu'elle est là, j'en suis sûre. Il serait horriblement inquiet, sinon. Vous pouvez me croire que ça ferait longtemps qu'il vous aurait attaqué. »

« La fille de Smocker... Ah... »

Pipo et Peluche furent les seuls à saisir leur conversation. (Nami étant trop occupée à essayer de faire taire les deux abrutis, qui se crachaient des insultes avec une force plus destructrice que celle qu'ils déployaient pendant les combats – encouragés par un Luffy aux anges dans le rôle de l'arbitre.) Ils plaignirent le pauvre commandant de toutes leurs forces.

Robin sourit à Tashigi.

Il existe une espèce de gens contre laquelle il est aussi utile de résister que d'espérer voir Luffy partager un petit pain chaud à la viande.

* * *

Le sang avait violemment giclé. Il s'étalait sur les murs de la cuisine en grandes arabesques écarlates. Sur le sol traînaient çà et là des morceaux d'os et d'animaux morts, qui donnaient à la pièce une ambiance toute particulière. Les carcasses de chevaux, entassés derrière la table, ajoutaient une petite touche encore plus personnelle. 

Tashigi se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Lorsque Robin lui avait exposé les faits, elle avait dit d'accord. L'équipage goûte le dîner préparé par Chani, et après la petite rentre avec elle. (Et éventuellement elle convainc Smocker d'attaquer avant que les pirates n'aient mis les voiles.) Chani, après quelques mines boudeuses, suppliantes, colériques, et autres hurlements perçants, avait fini par accepter aussi le marché, avec l'inébranlable promesse qu'elle reverrait l'escrimeur très bientôt. (Tashigi espérait que ce serait dans le parloir d'un cachot.)

Non, le lieutenant ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. N'était-ce qu'à cause de la petite tête grisâtre qui dépassait du T-shirt de Chani. Et qui dardait deux yeux incandescents dans sa direction.

La navigatrice lui avait expliqué que c'était l'animal de compagnie de la fillette. L'air de souffrance profonde qui accompagnait ses paroles lui avait donné à réfléchir.

Sept petits ramequins patientaient sur la table. Ils débordaient d'une sorte de substance bleuâtre, où surnageaient de grosses bulles visqueuses et rouges. Robin en saisit un avec curiosité et l'observa, satisfaite. Chani avait donc fait bon usage de sa nouvelle lampe de chevet.

Le liquide présentait une opacité vaguement transparente. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait distinguer une masse grise et informe qui en effleurait la surface.

Chani intervint en donnant une petite tape au mollet de la jeune femme.

« Z'est le dézert. Pas tousser. »

Robin obéit. Il était de toute façon beaucoup plus intéressant d'observer l'escrimeur aux prises avec la touchante attention de la fillette.

Zorro fixait son assiette avec une intensité anxieuse, un peu comme s'il faisait face à une bombe à retardement. Chani se rapprocha et lui tendit une fourchette, un sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres.

« Manze ! »

C'était noir. Rocailleux. Ça s'effritait par endroits. On aurait dit du concentré de carbone. Qui émergeait d'un liquide vert et savonneux. Où flottaient aussi par endroits de minces lamelles vaguement élastiques, d'un jaune tirant sur le gris.

Zorro frissonna.

« T'as… utilisé… quoi, comme ingrédients ? »

(Sandy, blafard, prostré sur un tabouret, esquissa un vague geste de désespoir à la question du sabreur, avant de se boucher les oreilles. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que la fillette allait répondre.)

Chani resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

« … Z'est quoi, des ingrédients ? »

« … »

« Ze plaizante. Ze doit pas le dire. Za gasserait la zurprise. »

« … »

« Manze ! Z'ai fait tout za pour toi ! Pour te remerzier ! Parze que t'es zentil ! »

L'injonction de l'enfant s'était faite suppliante. Ses jolis yeux bleus, rivés sur l'escrimeur, commençaient à se mouiller de larmes d'appréhension. Il émanait d'elle la sensation d'une tristesse infinie, fragile, celle du bambin qui se voit incapable de réussir à faire plaisir à la personne qu'il aime par-dessus tout, malgré ses efforts incessants.

Quoiqu'on puisse en dire, Chani avait raison : Zorro n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Non, vraiment pas.

Malheureusement pour lui.

* * *

Bien entendu, il fallut un certain temps au reste de l'équipage pour réaliser la générosité de Chani. 

Il y avait bel et bien sept ramequins de gelée à la menthe sur la table.

Les seuls à échapper au carnage furent : Pipo, qui loua avec ferveur son habilité à mimer l'évanouissement ; Robin, qui prétexta une allergie à la gélatine – retirant par la même occasion cette porte de sortie aux autres pirates ; Chopper, qui avait obstinément refusé de remettre les pattes dans la cuisine et se terrait dans l'infirmerie ; et Tashigi, parce que Chani ne l'aimait pas.

Sandy, Nami et Luffy se retrouvèrent contraint d'accompagner Zorro dans son supplice – Zorro auquel ils trouvaient déjà un teint bizarrement assorti à ses cheveux. Nami porta la cuillère à ses lèvres avec le regret profond de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'écrire son testament. Sandy partagea à peu près les mêmes pensées, mais avec en plus la sensation désagréable de trahir son honneur de cuisinier.

Quant à Luffy, il engouffra avec appétit les ramequins délaissés par leurs propriétaires, en plus du sien.

* * *

Chani était introuvable. 

Evidemment.

Il avait été stupide de croire qu'elle accepterait de quitter sa nouvelle famille sans rien d'autre que quelques crises de larmes.

Tashigi parcourait donc le pont d'un pas cadencé par la contrariété autant que par l'inquiétude (Chani avait forcément envie de revoir son papa ; c'était donc Roronoa qui la séquestrait quelque part sur le bateau. Même alité avec un teint proche du concombre trop mur, cet homme était capable des pires félonies.) depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure lorsque Robin lui fit signe depuis l'entrée du couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Chani se cachait sous le bureau de la navigatrice (actuellement dans l'infirmerie, en train d'essayer d'empêcher ses organes vitaux de la quitter définitivement). Son petit corps fragile et prostré, visage enfoui au creux de ses bras, était secoué de sanglots. Scouic frottait son museau contre ses cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement.

Tashigi se sentit presque coupable de devoir ramener la petite.

* * *

L'aventure se termina plutôt bien. 

Le navire de Smocker sortit de sa cachette après force gesticulations du lieutenant Tashigi (dans une barque avec Chani sur les genoux) ; Smocker avait bien commencé à l'ignorer royalement, mais, ses hommes le regardant de travers, s'était résigné à donner l'ordre d'aller la chercher – tout en réfléchissant à un prétexte pour la rétrograder.

Depuis le pont du navire militaire, Chani fit au revoir à l'équipage, les joues dégoulinantes de larmes ; plus particulièrement à Zorro, que Robin obligeait négligemment à se tenir debout (quatre ou cinq de ses mains le soutenant dans le dos). Le jeune homme répondit mollement au geste de la main du bout de chou. Son esprit se trouvait à ce moment dans un monde à part et un peu effrayant.

Après quelques minutes de déprime, la fillette fut finalement plutôt contente de retrouver son Papa, qui (ayant vérifié qu'elle ne cachait pas d'armes dans son dos et ne présentait pas d'autres signes de dégradation du comportement) la serra bien fort dans ses bras.

(L'instant d'après, elle lui présentait Scouic.)

Grâce aux trois rescapés (ou du moins à Robin, l'aide de Pipo restant à démontrer, Chopper étant trop occupé dans l'infirmerie, et Luffy – oui, Luffy, tout le monde connaît les capacités de son estomac – boudant parce qu'il aurait bien aimé une petite bagarre pour favoriser la digestion) le Vogue-Merry put quitter la crique avant que Smocker n'ait réussi à se remettre de la surprise de sa fille. (Tashigi bouda de n'avoir pas pris conscience que Roronoa lui échappait, occupée qu'elle était à essayer d'empêcher Scouic de manger le nez de son supérieur.)

La cuisine, récurée de fond en comble par Pipo, retrouva sa beauté d'antan.

Smocker et ses hommes furent incapable d'expliquer de manière cohérente la disparition des chevaux, ce qui leur valu un blâme et l'impossibilité pour Smocker de licencier Tashigi.

Scouic s'accommoda très bien de son nouvel environnement.

Quant à Nami, Sandy et Zorro, ils se remirent finalement assez vite de leur intoxication alimentaire : trois mois plus tard, leurs violentes nausées ne les prenaient plus qu'une nuit sur deux. (Robin, la seule à avoir assisté aux préparations de Chani, put alors constater à quel point Chopper était un médecin exceptionnel.)

Et, comme dit précédemment, tout fut bien qui finit bien.

_

* * *

_

10 ans plus tard…

L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille avait sillonné les mers durant de longues années.

De nombreux combats, de dangereux périples, de terrifiantes rencontres ont été pendant longtemps et sont encore leur lot quotidien.

Ils avaient traversé All Blue.

Nami avait dressé la carte du monde la plus détaillée jamais réalisée.

Robin s'était plongée dans l'Histoire de l'humanité avec passion.

Pipo était devenu l'un des hommes les plus courageux que cette Terre ait jamais porté. (A ses dires.)

Chopper était devenu le médecin le plus compétent qu'on puisse trouver. (Aux dires de tout le monde.)

Et, un beau jour, ils avaient trouvé le One Piece.

Luffy était devenu le Roi des Pirates.

Quant à Zorro, s'il y avait un homme que le plus solide et indomptable de tous les mercenaires de la planète aurait refusé de combattre, c'était bien lui. Après tout, il avait désarmé et presque mortellement blessé Mihawk, l'homme aux yeux de faucon, l'escrimeur le plus doué du monde, le sabreur qu'on disait imbattable... Sa réputation le précédait partout où il allait, et il était désormais obligé de cacher son identité s'il avait envie de se battre contre quelqu'un. (La fuite d'un ennemi est quelque chose de très flatteur mais qui peut s'avérer lassant à la longue.)

_Dans une toute petite ville côtière…_

Zorro gratifia le dernier combattant d'un sourire beaucoup trop large pour être honnête. L'homme, encerclé par les corps étendus de ses compagnons, tremblait déjà de tout ses membres lorsque le sabreur porta les mains à son front pour défaire son bandana noir, libérant des cheveux qui vinrent lui tomber sur les épaules.

Des cheveux verts.

L'homme poussa un cri étranglé et se jeta en arrière, dévalant la rue mi-courant mi-rampant à quatre pattes.

… Plus les années passaient, et plus Zorro était satisfait de la couleur de ses cheveux – quoi qu'en dise l'autre abruti de cuistot. Il est toujours bon d'avoir un signe distinctif lorsqu'on acquiert la célébrité. Ça facilite les choses, parfois. Il était même allé jusqu'à les faire pousser. (Ce dont il était doublement satisfait depuis que Sandy cherchait désespérément et sans succès un aliment doté de longs filaments verts auquel il pourrait le comparer.)

Il soupira de bien-être et leva la tête vers le ciel bleu et clair, fermant les yeux, appréciant la sensation brûlante du soleil sur sa peau et s'étirant avec volupté. Ce que la vie pouvait être agréable.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour remarquer une fragile silhouette blonde debout au coin de la rue. Il se souvint vaguement qu'elle avait assisté au combat.

Il l'observa trottiner avec souplesse dans sa direction, un peu étonné qu'elle ne soit pas plus effrayée que cela.

C'était une jeune fille. Frêle, voire maigre, d'une quinzaine d'années. Aux cheveux blonds et courts, qui lui poussaient sur le crâne comme une jolie petite botte de paille. Ses yeux, très (trop ?) grands, étaient d'un bleu rivalisant de pureté avec celui du ciel. La peau pâle. Le visage sérieux, concentré sur d'impénétrables pensées. Elle portait un pantalon de velours richement brodé et une petite veste de satin rose ; à son bras pendait un sac de cuir qui semblait contenir quelque chose de relativement lourd.

Elle fixait l'escrimeur en silence.

Incompréhensiblement, Zorro sentit un frisson lui transpercer l'échine.

Frisson qui fit place à une panique profonde lorsqu'un gigantesque sourire de bonheur illumina la figure de l'adolescente et qu'elle s'écria, dotée de l'éternel zézaiement dont elle n'avait pu se défaire :

« Le zentil monsieur ! Ze t'ai enfin retrouvé ! »

La tête grise et immuablement malsaine de Scouic émergea du sac et fixa Zorro de ses yeux de braise.

… Et alors, l'homme le plus fort du monde, l'escrimeur inégalable, l'un des pirates les plus recherchés de l'univers, poussa, sous les yeux des curieux qui, aux fenêtres, avaient assisté à la bataille, un long et profond hurlement de terreur pure, et fit volte-face, courant de toute la force de ses jambes dans la direction du port.

Dans son dos, Chani frappa des mains, radieuse. Elle prit le temps de gratouiller Scouic derrière ce qui lui restait d'oreilles, et emboîta le pas du Zentil Monsieur en sautillant, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

OoOoO

Fin

oOoOo

* * *

(Zorro avec les cheveux longs...) 

°bave°

n.n


End file.
